


The Donor (tr)

by Sweetiepookie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Molly, F/M, Mollcroft, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Feels, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 46,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetiepookie/pseuds/Sweetiepookie
Summary: [Traduction de Wetislandinthenorthatlantic] Molly Hooper veut un bébé mais a abandonné les relations amoureuses. Elle a besoin d'un donneur de sperme et Sherlock a refusé son offre. Mycroft offre d'aider.





	1. In 221B Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Donor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159861) by [Wetislandinthenorthatlantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/pseuds/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic). 

> Hello! Je tiens à remercier Wetislandinthenorthatlantic d'avoir donner son accord pour que je traduise à nouveau un de ses projets.   
Comme d'habitude l'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. 
> 
> Je tiens aussi à vous prévenir que (pour votre plus grand bonheur -je l'espère- et le mien), un chapitre sera posté tous les jours! Non seulement c'était ce que je voulais (et c'est pourquoi j'ai pris le temps de finir de poster la dernière traduction) mais c'est aussi le souhait explicite de l'auteure avec qui j'ai papoté un peu. Elle ne voulait pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps. 
> 
> Bonne lecture. xx

Alors que Mycroft montait les escaliers de l'appartement de Sherlock, il pouvait entendre le ton de son petit frère réprimandant quelqu'un tellement fortement que la tirade entière pouvait être entendue à travers la porte fermée.

\- Non. Non. Non. Absolument non. Je n'ai aucun intérêt, et je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée absolue.

Au ton de la voix, Mycroft était positif : Sherlock et John avaient l'une de leurs tristement célèbres querelles. Il s'arrêta brièvement sur le palier laissant le temps à John de rétorquer, plus curieux sur le sujet de cette discussion plutôt que de l'interrompre - pour l'instant.

Après plusieurs instants de silence, sa main se referma sur la poignée familière et ouvrit la porte.

Dans son œil mental, John était dans son fauteuil à avoir un face à faceavec Sherlock à l'opposé. Sûrement unebrochure en papier glacé d'une nouvelle crèche du coin pour Rosie posée en miette sur le sol entre eux.

A la place, en ouvrant, la porte révéla une troisième personne dans l'appartement. Une petite femme était perchée sur le coin du canapé avec ses bras croisés. Tout le langage de son corps criait la défiance, incluant un regard glacial et une mâchoire serrée dirigée vers son petit frère – Molly.

Aucun des trois se donna la peine de jeter un regard au plus âgé des Holmes quand il entra dans l'appartement.

Ravalant l'agacementde sa conclusion incorrecte, et le choc de découvrir Molly faire les frais de l'explosion de Sherlock**,** Mycroft reconstruit rapidement son expression à la normale avant de bouger sans accroc à travers l'appartement en direction de la cuisine. Rapidement, enprenant un point de vue favorable**, **appuyé contre l'évier avec ses bras pliés**,** Mycroft laissa son regard balayerlentement la pièce de long en large.

Le fauteuil adoré de Sherlock avait été tourné pour faire face au canapé. Vraisemblablementrendant plus simple pour lui de retourner le regard défiant et froid de Molly. La théièreposée sur la petite table, les deux teintes différentes de gouttes jonchant les papiers en dessous,dit à Mycroft que les tasses avaient été re-remplies au moins deux fois. Une boite des biscuits favoris de Sherlock trainait, ouverte sur la petite table – à l'évidence apportée par Molly comme stratagème pour se mettre Sherlock de bonne humeur.

« Cette sérieuse conversation dure depuis un moment », en déduit Mycroft silencieusement.

A côté de Molly était assis John, considérablement plus détendu que les deux autres dans ce conflit mais clairement concerné. Son bras était le long du dos du canapé, un regard pensif sur le visage.

\- Molly. C'est une grande décision qui va changer ta vie. Es-tu vraiment sûre ?

Les yeux de John alternaient entre Sherlock et Molly.

\- Aucun de vous ne va me faire changer d'avis, répondit fermement Molly.

\- Bien sûr le choix est le tien, Molly, contraJohn sincèrement. Mais tu dois comprendre, quoi qu'il arrive, ta vie ne sera plus jamais la même.

Le sourcil gauche de Mycroft se haussa- il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Avec un regard de travers final du détective, Molly s'extirpa du canapé, attrapa son sac, enfila son manteau et sortit sans prononcer une parole. Aucun des hommes ne bougea jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent les pas de Molly dans les escaliers s'estomper et la porte d'entrée claquer.

\- Désolé cher frère. Je ne voulais pas interrompre une querelle domestique, sourit Mycroft tandis qu'il allumait la bouilloire électriqueavant de prendre une tasse de chine et la soucoupe de l'armoire**. **

Son frère lui envoya un regard rempli de haine avant de se lever et de traversa en trombel'appartement pour sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Lâchant un profond soupir, John se leva du sofa et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, sortant un mug il le plaça à côté de la tasse de Mycroft sur le comptoir. Lançant ostensiblement un sachet de thé dans chaque tasse, il poussa un long soupir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça ? S'enquit Mycroft.

John se tenait désormais près de lui, semblant très stressé.

\- Ne commence pas Mycroft, dit John en secouant la tête.


	2. Mrs Hudson's Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction de Wetislandinthenorthatlantic]

Alors que sa voiture remontait l'extérieur du 221B Baker Street pour la seconde fois de la semaine, Mycroft lâcha un profond soupir. Il devait avoir une bonne raison d'accepter l'invitation pour la fête d'anniversaire de Mrs. Hudson, mais rien à faire il ne pouvait pas se rappeler laquelle était-ce.

Il aurait été simple de feindre une affaire d'état, d'envoyer son coursier avec des excuses et le cadeau posé dans son coffre. Mais cela aurait voulu dire manquer le plat de succulentestartes au citron qui l'attendait. Les petits disquesjaunes étaient toujours le parfait équilibre d'acidité et de douceur, la texture soyeuse enveloppée dans une pâte feuilletée. Mycroft déglutit l'excès de salive maintenant rassemblé dans sa bouche. Des années à demander et il avait toujours les mains vides**. **Mrs. Hudson refusait catégoriquement de divulguer à la fois la recette ou la boutique où elle les achetait. Sa main atteignit et ouvrit la boucle de la ceinture de sécurité.

Maudit soit son penchant pour les sucreries.

Le minusculeappartement de Mrs. Hudson était exactement rempli des personnes que Mycroft s'attendait à trouver : John, Sherlock, Molly et Greg. Rosie était assise sur le genou de Molly tandis que John, racontant un événement drôle de l'opération de la veille, captivait tout le monde, même Sherlock.

\- Bon anniversaire Mrs. Hudson.

En tendant un petit mais cher bouquet de fleurs à une Mrs. Hudson rayonnante, Mycroft essaya de ne pas laisser ses yeux errer dans la pièce à la recherche des tartes.

\- Oh ! Ne sont-elles pas divines ? Merci, mon cher. Tellement adorable que vous soyez venu. Je vous ai gardé une assiette de mes tartes au citron –ça ne prendra qu'une seconde.

Mycroft, intérieur, applauditen regardant Mrs. Hudson disparaitre dans sa cuisine avec les fleurs. Une assiette entière de tartes était de quoi plus que compenser pour endurer une petite discussion de 45 minutes un dimanche après-midi.Rapidement la logeuse de Sherlock revint avec une assiette de chine contenant trois pâtisseries rondes et parfaites.

Prenant la petite assiette, Mycroft prononça des remerciements rapides, et peut-être un peu trop fort, dans l'espoir de couvrir les bruits que son estomac faisait déjà.

\- Vous n'étiez pas là pour la grande nouvelle !

Mrs. Hudson sourit de toutes ses dents alors qu'elle guidait Mycroft vers le canapé lui faisant signe de prendre la place à côté de Greg.

\- Molly va avoir un bébé ! N'est-ce pas charmant ? Les bébés sont juste adorables. Ce sera tellement bien d'avoir un bébé à nouveau dans la maison.

Mrs. Hudson eut un regard mélancolique sur le visage alors qu'elle atteignait et prenait Rosie de Molly, s'installant avec la petite fille dans son fauteuil préféré.

\- Et tu vas avoir un nouveau camarade de jeu! Pense juste à toutes les bêtises que vous ferez. Sherlock, avec deux petits courants partout tu vas vraiment avoir besoin d'un deuxième frigo pour tes expériences, songea Mrs. Hudson alors qu'elle caressait les boucles blondes de Rosie.

La tarte au citron se dirigeant vers la bouche de Mycroft s'émietta dans l'assiette. Heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas fait dans sa bouche, sinon il se serait étouffé avec.Lançant un regard austère à son frère Mycroft prit une plus grosse part de tarte et l'enfourna danssa bouche, prenant un moment pour savourer le goût dans sa bouche – et la tension dans la pièce.

Alors que la délicieuse saveur citronnée fondaitsur sa langue, la conversation sur laquelle il était tombée la semaine précédenteprit soudain tout son sens. Il se fit une note mental de donner une réprimande modérée au chef de l'équipe de sécurité de Sherlock.

Après l'incident de Sherringford et John et Rosie déménageant au 221B, le nombre de nuits où Sherlock utilisait désormais l'appartement de Molly comme refuge avaient augmenté exponentiellement. Il était difficilement surprenant que l'équipe de sécurité ait manqué ça, mais tout de même – découvrir qu'il allait être Oncle par la logeuse de son frère – était totalement inacceptable. Il aurait un mot avec son frère aussi. Le manque de manières de base que Sherlock lui montrait frôlait l'absurde.

Après avoir avalé sa tarte, avec toujours aucun contact oculaire de Sherlock, le regard de Mycroft se déplaça sur Molly, assise dans le fauteuil près du sofa.

\- Mes félicitations Molly.

Mycroft essaya de rendre son sourire sincère. Après tout, elle portait sa nièce ou son neveu.

\- Oh. OH. Non, non, non. Je ne suis pas enceinte. Pas encore du moins.

Molly rougit, clairement embarrassée. Ses doigts traçant nerveusement les bords du livre en carton épais de Rosiequ'elle tenait toujours dans les mains.

Mycroft tourna sa tête vers Sherlock attendant une explication. Sherlock ignora d'un air de défila conversation. Son attention était de l'autre côté de la pièce sur Rosie, ses mains rondouillardes essayant de manœuvrer des blocs de bois lisses et brillants dans une trieuse de formes.

\- Juste avant que tu n'arrives Molly a dit à tout le monde qu'elle a décidé qu'elle veut avoir un bébé et qu'elle va utiliser un donneur de sperme, expliqua John de sa voix la plus calme et rassurante de docteur depuis le siège à côté de Sherlock.

\- La Banque de Sperme de Londres est hautement recommandée. Mon amie l'a utilisée l'année dernière. Son fils est né il y a deux mois.

Molly tortilla ses cheveux distraitementà l'évidence légèrement mal à l'aise du regard qu'elle avait maintenant de Sherlock.

\- Pas d'offre d'- amis ?

Le regard de Mycroft se tourna vers Molly, en faisant attention à ne pas regarderni Sherlock ni John.

Molly secoua la tête, et une fois encore ses yeux tombèrent sur le sol.

\- Non. Pas d'offres d'amis.

Le bref silence fut brisé quand un « Je vais le faire » à l'unisson vint de Greg et de Mycroft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'avenir ne tient parfois que par une tarte au citron...  
Greg et Mycroft dans la mêlée... Notre Molly n'a plus qu'à choisir


	3. Greg vs. Mycroft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction Wetislandinthenorthatlantic]

Le seul bruit au 221B Baker Street venait de Rosie babillant joyeusement à elle-même aux pieds de Mrs. Hudson.

Après l'offre de Greg et Mycroft, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêtéet attendait que le cerveau de Molly assimile cette nouvelle réalité.

Deux minutes plus tôt il y avait un plan. La brochure avec les photos de joyeux bébés, et même de parents heureux, avait été lu. Les commentaires avaient été scruté. Sa décision était claire, et sa décision était prise. Pour l'amour du ciel, le formulaire d'inscription était sur le coin de la cuisine – tout dont il avait besoin était une signature.

Et maintenant, sur le canapé dans le pièce principale de Mrs. Hudson étaient assis deux potentiels donneurs de sperme.

\- Quand il pleut, ça tombe des cordes.

Dit depuis un côté, le murmuredu commentaire sarcastique tranchala tension dans la pièce.

\- Oh ! Je suis désolée ! C'est juste sorti tout seul !

Les mains de Mrs. Hudson se portèrent à sa bouche, un sourire nerveux sur le visage.

\- Oh. Umm,

Confusion, comme lorsqu'on offre deux desserts aussi délicieux l'un que l'autre, fit la tête de Molly tourneralors qu'elle fixait les deux hommes assis sur le canapé.

\- Je- je- je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Le regard de Molly se posa sur le petit canapé. Greg était assis en avant avec impatience,ses coudes sur ses genoux ses mains croiséesen face de lui. Avec à côté, de lui, les longues jambes de Mycroft étaient croisées, et l'assiette chinoise de Mrs. Hudson était habilementen équilibre sur un genou. Les deux mâles inattendus dans cette procréation se surveillaient tranquillement.

**\- **Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?A quoi tu joues Mycroft.

Sherlock sauta de son siège et criasur son frère à travers la pièce, ignorant les cris au sujet de son langage de la part de John qui courut réconforter une Rosie commençant à exploser en sanglots.

\- Cher frère, juste parce que je n'ai aucune envie d'enfant signifie que je ne vais pas venir en aide à quelqu'un qui en veut.

Le regard de Mycroft vers Molly était confiant et rassurant.

\- Depuis quand te soucies tu d'aider quelqu'un?

Sherlock fit les cent pas dans la petite pièce la rendant plus petite.

\- Ça doit êtrela cinquantaine, Sherlock. Ça adoucit mes bords.

Mains sur ses hanches, les yeux de Sherlock envoyèrent des dagues à Mycroft. Molly vit le regard furieux facilement dévié par le frère aîné.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Greg se détendit et se rassit sur le canapé. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Molly un sourire carnassiertraversa son visage – sa confiance grandissante devant la chamailleries des frères.

\- Je me souviens quand Karen était enceinte de nos enfants – j'en ai adoré chaque minute. Être parent est un travail sacrément difficile – mais c'est le meilleur job au monde.

Prenant une gorgée, Greg sourit derrière sa tasse de thé.

\- C'est juste tellement inattendu.

Molly déplaça la conversation.

\- Merci, à tous les deux pour vos offres. C'est vraiment gentil. C'est juste – Greg je ne peux pas accepter la tienne.

Le visage de Greg tomba**.**

\- Je suis désolée mais – tu as déjà des enfants.

\- Alors ? Questionna Greg avec un sourire confus.

\- Ma tante est mariée avec un homme qui a des enfants. Quand elle a eu son premier bébé son mari a lancé un regard au bébé, lui à donner un collier et est parti jouer au golf.

\- Ah. J'ai compris. Ça me semblera comme un vieux truc– même si je ne suis pas là au jour le jour. En plus j'ai mes deux autres à m'inquiéter – ça pourrait devenir le bazar, beaucoup le bazar.Surtout quand Rachel veut faire la babysitter. 

Greg lâcha un profond soupir déprimé, un sourire forcé s'installant sur son visage.

Molly se leva et s'avança vers Greg, ce qui fit que les deux hommes assis sur le canapé se levèrent instantanément.

Mettant ses bras autour de Molly dans un câlin d'ours Greg embrassa sa tête.

\- Tu vas être une maman génial. Garde-moi la place d'Oncle.

\- Absolument.

Molly lui sourit.

\- Félicitation mec. On dirait que c'est à toi.

Laissant partir Molly, Greg leva sa main que Mycroft secoua avec une expression légèrement choquée sur le visage alors que Greg lui donnait une claque dans le dos.

\- A nouveau. Si tu changes d'avis Molls – tu sais où me trouver.

Greg donna à Molly un clin d'œil alors qu'il bougeait à l'autre bout de la pièce tendit la main pour prendre Rosie à John.

\- Mycroft – tu es sérieux ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

Se tenant devant Mycroft, assez près pour sentir le piquant citron des tartes de Mrs. Hudson, il était difficile de croire ce qui venait d'être proposé.

\- Je suis rarement pas sérieux. Viens à mon bureau demain à 14 heures.

Mycroft atteignitl'intérieur de la poche de sa veste et sortit une épaisse carte couleur crème qui avait seulement une adresse dessus et la tendit à Molly.

\- Juste au cas où tu aurais oublié. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai certaines questionsqui ont besoin d'être réglé.

Mycroft offrit à Molly un petit sourire, et en clin d'œil il avait remercié Mrs. Hudson et était parti.

Assis, pétrifié dans le fauteuil à fleurs préféré de Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock était pâle et tremblant.

\- Tu ne peux pas sérieusement penser à accepter l'offre de mon frère.

Les mots étaient à peine au-dessus d'un murmure.

Jouant avec la carte de Mycroft distraitement tout en réfléchissant profondément, Molly dut ravalerun sourire avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre :

\- Si, en fait si.


	4. Meeting In Mycroft's Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction de Wetislandinthenorthatlantic]

Molly lança un regard au bureau de Mycroft. Depuis combien de temps cela faisait-il depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était venue là – des mois ? Des années ? Il semblait que rien n'avait changé. Pas même les trois stylos parfaitement alignés sur son bureau ne semblaient avoir bougés. Sans perdre de temps Mycroft commença:

\- Tu veux devenir mère.

C'était à la fois une déclaration et une question.

\- Oui. Je le veux.

Les papillons flottèrent doucementdans le ventre de Molly, lui rappelant les allers au bureau du directeur il y a des décennies.

\- Depuis hier, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ma proposition d'aider.

En un instant, les papillons disparurent, remplacés par un nœud serré alors que Molly s'emplit d'angoisse.Il avait changé d'avis. Il reprit ses esprits. Masquer le désappointementsur son visage fut difficile. L'expression de Mycroft s'arrêta et devint sérieux.

\- Je suis prêt à te fournir le matériel génétique nécessaire pour concevoir un enfant et si tu te retrouvesà vouloir plus d'enfants à l'avenir je suis prêt à fournir pour des frères et sœurs.

Inconsciemment, la bouche de Molly s'ouvrit, trop effrayée pour dire un mot.

\- Molly. Je sais que tu as demandé à Sherlock d'être le père de ton enfant et qu'il a refusé ta requête.

Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, Molly détourna le regard.

\- Après tout ce que tu as fait pour lui – pour moi- aider à le sauver un nombre incalculables de fois au fil des années –

Les mots de Mycroft étaient distants et distraitscomme s'il fouillait dans ses souvenirs.

\- Te fournir du matériel génétique qui est à 98 pourcent ce que tu veux est le moins que je puisse faire pour toi.

\- Merci, répondit Molly doucement, un légersourire osant apparaître sur son visage.

\- Je n'ai jamais compté être remboursé pour avoir aidé Sherlock tout ce temps. Il est mon ami.

\- La volonté de procréationest une partie de la nature humaine.

Mycroft haussa les épaules.

\- Tu veux avoir un enfant, mais tu ne peux pas le faire toute seule. Je n'ai aucun profond désir à me reproduire, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne désire pas ni n'est pas capable d'aider quelqu'un à atteindre cet objectif. Et peut-être le frère de ton premier choix est plus attrayant que la biologie générique qui accompagne une fiole anonyme d'éjaculation congelée.

Il livra ces mots avec hésitationcomme s'il testait cette idée.

Un grognement silencieux et déconcertantéchappa à Molly alors qu'elle hochait la tête.

\- J'ai aussi l'intention de subvenir aux besoins d'un enfant que j'engendre, incluant financer toutes les études.

Le regard de Mycroft fut à nouveau sérieux.

\- Oh Mycroft – tu n'as pas à –

Mycroft leva ses mains et secoua sa tête pour arrêter les protestations de Molly.

\- Bien sûr je n'ai pas à le faire, je le souhaite. Je ne peux pas penser à une meilleure façon de dépenser mon argent.

Molly hésita, les mots ne se formant pas sur sa bouche, peu sûr de comment aborderl'évident sujet suivant.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je veux en retour ? C'est ta question suivante n'est-ce pas ?

L'amusement vacilla dans les yeux de Mycroft.

Molly hocha la tête de culpabilité.

\- Peut-être une photo de temps en temps. Je n'ai pas le temps pour des enfants dans ma vie. Je ferai un père horrible donc je n'ai aucunement prévu de même essayer.

Faisant une pause, un soupçon de curiosité s'installa sur le visage de Mycroft.

\- Mais j'ai une question.

\- Vas-y alors.

Molly déglutit difficilement, leva son menton et audacieusementrencontra son regard, terrifiée par ce que le Gouvernement Britannique pouvait lui demander qu'il ne sache pas déjà.

\- Tu es une femme attirante et intelligente. Pourquoi ne pas attendre que le bon homme arrive ?

Le visage de Mycroft devint studieux. Il se pencha en arrière et croisa ses doigts sous son menton.

\- Je n'arrive pas à faire fonctionner une relation.

\- Molly je ne te demande pas la liste de tes défaites, mais il y a certainement plein de célibataires éligibles encore libres dans le royaume.

Molly pencha la tête et étudia ses mains pendant quelques instants avant de relever ses yeux et de capturer les siens.

\- Puis-je te demander quelque chose ?

\- Bien sûr.

Haussant les épaules le visage de Mycroft indiqua qu'il était surpris que son questionnement ait été interrompu.

\- Après la chute de Sherlock, tu as dormi sur mon sofa pendant trois semaines.

\- Je voulais être sûr que tu sois totalement sécurité. Quenous n'avions rien manqué dans nos préparations et l'exécution du plan.

\- Et puis les nuitsse sont brutalement arrêtées.

\- Si tu te souviens la situation en Grèce commençait à s'embraserce qui avait besoin de toute mon attention. A l'époque nous en avions parlé. Tu as dit que tu comprenais. Pourquoi tu en parles maintenant ?

Il y avait désormais une pointe d'irritation dans la voix de Mycroft.

\- Le jour après que tu ais arrêté de dormir sur mon canapé tu as fait installer une unité de climatisationdans mon appartement.

Lâchant un soupir exaspéré Mycroft était clairement frustré d'avoir à s'expliquer.

\- Au cours de mon séjour**, **la quantité de vêtements que tu portais dans l'appartement a diminué– ce qui était complètement sans rapport avec les événements météorologiques. Il était clair que pour certaines raisons ta température interne augmentait. D'où l'unité de climatisation- pour te rendre plus à l'aise. Je te rendais une faveur. Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec quoi que ce soit ?

Silencieusement, avec un sourire tendusur son visage, Molly soutint le regard de Mycroft et haussaun sourcil vers lui.

\- Oh mon dieu, murmura le génie alors que l'opportunité qu'il avait manquée des années plus tôt le frappa.

\- Mes excuses Molly. Il ne m'ait jamais venu à l'esprit –-

\- Quand le plus observateur ne peut pas comprendre mes allusionsje n'ai pas une chance avec le reste des hommes dans ce monde. Je ne cherche plus un homme Mycroft, juste un bébé.

Mycroft secoua sa tête et souffla doucement de défaite.

\- _Touché_.

\- Veux-tu que je signe quelque chose ? Demanda Molly en brisant le silence.

\- Non. Je n'ai aucune crainte quetu viennes t'en prendre à moi tout à coup.Si tu en as besoin, tu peux l'avoir. Je suis un gentleman et je n'ai aucune attention de revenir sur ma parole.

\- Ok. C'est un deal alors.

Molly sentit un éclat chaud couler à travers elle.

\- S'il te plait alerte Anthea quand une – donation- est requise. Je la ferai envoyer par courrier à ton appartement.Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai besoin de préparer ma prochaine réunion.

\- Oui. Bien sûr. Merci beaucoup, Mycroft.

Molly put sentir ses yeux commencer à s'humidifier alors qu'elle se levait.

\- C'est un plaisir pour moi Molly.

Tenant la porte ouverte pour elle, Mycroft lança un petit mouvement de tête en direction de Molly.

\- J'attends avec impatiencela prochaine fois que je te verrai – à pousser une poussette.


	5. The Fourth Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction de Wetislandinthenorthatlantic]  
Notes de chapitre:  
Ce chapitre se déroule début septembre.

Il y eut un léger cliquetis à la porte d'entrée de Molly. Même si elle s'y attendait, le son l'effraya encore. Après avoir fini de dîner, Molly avait regardé la télé sans intérêt, essayant de son mieux pour lui changer les idées, ce qu'elle faisait – encore.

Les chances qu'elle tombe enceinte après seulement un essai étaient faibles – _elle le savait_. Mais alors que les mois passaient il était difficile de savoir ce qui était pire : la déception de ne pas être enceinte ou l'embarras d'avoir à envoyer un texto à Anthea pour planifier un rendez-vous avec Mycroft pour une autre donation.

Appuyant sur la télécommande de la télé, elle lâcha un léger gémissement tandis qu'elle se levait du canapé.

La demande numéro **quatre** était arrivée.

Ouvrant la porte Molly sentit un tension rapide dans son corps, faisant s'emballer sa respiration dans sa gorge. Sur son palier ce n'était pas le coursier à moto habituel qui lui avait remis la petite pochette en nylon noir les trois fois précédentes. A la place, se tenant devant elle, était Mycroft Holmes en personne.

\- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que j'apporte la donation de ce soir moi-même.

Mycroft ignora Molly et passa sans attendre une invitation.

\- Tu ne sembles pas avoir beaucoup de succès toute seule.

Soudain, Molly secoua sa tête.

\- Désolée où sont mes manières. Là, laisse-moi prendre ton manteau.

Suspendant rapidement le trench-coat de Mycroft à un crochet vide à la porte, elle observa alors que Mycroft s'aventurait délibérément plus loin dans son appartement. Sans explication, il enleva la veste de son costume, le posant sur le dos d'une des chaises en bois de la salle à manger.

\- Mycroft qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Molly nerveusement.

Tout en enlevant ses boutons de manchettes, il répondit simplement.

\- Je me prépare.

Plaçant les boutons de manchettes sur la table avec un petit tintement puis roulant ses manches, Mycroft se dirigea jusqu'à la cuisine avec Molly sur ses talons.

\- Te préparer pour quoi ?

Ouvrant le tiroir qui contenait des serviettes propres Mycroft en sortit une et la posa à côté de l'évier.

\- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu FAIS ?

Le ton de Molly devint de plus en plus agité.

Tournant le robinet d'eau à fond, Mycroft procéda à un lavage complet des mains et des bras. Tenant les mains en l'air, laissant couler l'eau dans l'évier, il regarda Molly.

\- Si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent vers la serviette sur le côté.

Lâchant un soupir de frustration Molly ferma le robinet. Avec agacement, elle enroula la serviette autour des bras humides de Mycroft. Après avoir méticuleusement séché ses bras et ses mains il plia la serviette et l'accrocha sur la poignée du four.

\- Bien, alors. On va préparer ta chambre ?

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- Ta chambre. Nous devons l'installer correctement.

\- Ma chambre?

Marmonnant dans sa barbe Mycroft fut prêt à bouger à nouveau à travers l'appartement de Molly.

\- Tu pourrais faire ça sur le canapé mais je pense que tu seras plus à l'aise sur ton lit.

\- Attend un instant Mycroft. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

Son cœur commença à tambouriner tandis qu'elle regardait Mycroft se diriger vers la porte fermée de sa chambre.

\- Mycroft Holmes, nous n'allons pas –

Malgré les cris, Mycroft ne donna aucune indication qu'il faisait ne serait- ce qu'un peu attention à Molly.

\- Après une conversation discrète avec le meilleur spécialiste en fertilité, j'ai été conseillé sur ce que tu as besoin de faire.

Tandis qu'il parlait Mycroft était en train de tapoter deux oreillers.

\- Durant la procédure, tes hanches devraient être surélevées et quand tu as fini, tes jambes doivent être montées contre le mur.

Plaçant les oreillers l'un sur l'autre, il ajusta la pile jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient exactement à 18 pouces de la tête du lit.

Se tournant finalement pour faire face à Molly, Mycroft lui offrit un sourire détendu et satisfait.

\- Si tu veux te positionner toi-même, je m'excuserai et reviendrai bientôt avec la donation de ce soir.

\- Mycroft je n'ai pas besoin de faire comme ça – ce que je fais est bien.

Le regard de Mycroft releva le défi et la réponse « Si **ta façon** de faire avait fonctionné, cette note aurait été marqué comme faite sur ma to-do liste il y a des mois » tomba de ses lèvres.

Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, Molly ne montra aucun signe de gémissement.

Après un moment, Mycroft reprit son souffle et fredonna.

\- Il y a, bien sûr, une seconde option.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Nous pouvons concevoir ton enfant à l'ancienne.

\- Est-ce que c'est une menace ou essaies-tu de flirter avec moi ?

\- Ton choix.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de sarcasme dans sa voix.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Molly lâcha un long soupir résigné – elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune issue.

\- Je vais attendre ici et – Elle fit un geste vers le lit, que tu reviennes.

Avec un air de suffisance, Mycroft se dirigea vers les toilettes de Molly. Elle entendit la porte se fermer et le verrou tourner.

Dix minutes plus tard Mycroft revint comme s'il n'avait rien fait de plus intéressant que de reprendre quelques e-mails.

\- Et voilà.

Plaçant la seringue pleine dans sa paume tendue, Molly put sentir la douceur chaude des mains récemment lavées.

\- Les hanches en l'air, place-la... en lui faisant signe de la main – à l'intérieur. Apparemment, avoir un orgasme à ce stade est fortement recommandé. Les contractions vaginales aident à aspirer le sperme dans le col de l'utérus. Pieds surélevés pendant au moins 10 minutes. C'est clair ?

\- J'ai du mal à accepter le fait que tu aies dit « contractions vaginales ».

Mycroft lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Oui, très bien. Je suis médecin, je sais comment ça fonctionne.

\- Bien. Je serai dans ton salon pour m'assurer que tu ne sois pas dérangée par le téléphone ou la porte. Ne t'inquiète pas... Je n'écouterai pas.

///

Quinze minutes plus tard, on frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de Molly.

\- Entre.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et Mycroft, les boutons de manchettes et veste de costume remis en place, s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte. Son front était légèrement froncé tandis que son regard reposait sur Molly, ses jambes entièrement recouvertes toujours contre le mur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je gardais mes hanches en l'air quand j'ai remis mes vêtements. Je n'allais pas m'allonger ici à moitié avec nue avec toi dans l'autre pièce.

\- S'il te plait fais savoir à Anthea comment tu t'en sors. Je vais trouver la sortie. Tu peux te lever quand tu veux.

Sans hésitation, il se tourna, et Molly put l'entendre se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Merci Mycroft, l'appela-t-elle. La prochaine fois, je m'assurerai que mes jambes soient rasées. Juste au cas où.

\- C'est une menace ou tu essaies de flirter avec moi ? Fut la réponse rapide de l'autre bout de l'appartement.

\- Ton choix, rappela Molly très fort.

Molly entendit Mycroft rire avant que la porte d'entrée de ne se referme.


	6. Date for the Diary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction de Wetislandinthenorthatlantic]

Anthea concentra son regard sur la feuille de papier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains parfaitement manucurées. Elle prit une petite respiration et, en parlant depuis son diaphragme, lut à voix haute, en s'assurant d'énoncer les mots lentement et clairement.

\- Votre rendez-vous avec les dirigeants de la Banque d'Angleterre et du FMI a été repoussé à 10h35 mardi prochain.

Le grattement du stylo plume à pointe extra fine mettant à jour un journal en papier remplissait la pièce.

Déplaçant son index vers le bas de la page pour garder sa place elle attendit que la pièce devienne silencieuse avant de lire le dernier élément sur son papier.

\- Jeudi, le Premier Ministre doit avancer votre réunion hebdomadaire à 11 heures.

\- Est-ce que cela interfère avec le petit-déjeuner de travail de mon sous-comité pour discuter de la direction du Brexit?

\- Non monsieur.

Après avoir remarqué ce changement, le clic sur le capuchon du stylo, suivi de la fermeture du journal, indiqua que son patron avait terminé leur réunion du matin.

\- Il y a encore une chose.

Anthea s'arrêta alors que les yeux bleu acier de Mycroft se fixait sur elle. Il était évident qu'il savait très bien qu'il n'y avait plus de mises à jour de l'emploi du temps. Un léger coup de culpabilité poignarda doucement sa cage thoracique. Après qu'elle eut annoncé cette nouvelle, l'homme assis en face d'elle ne serait plus jamais tout à fait le même.

\- Molly est enceinte.

Clignant lentement des yeux, Mycroft hocha la tête.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle l'est. Quatre semaines se sont écoulées depuis-

La phrase était suspendue sur le bureau entre eux, inachevée.

\- Le 8 juin.

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Mycroft secoua faiblement la tête.

\- Le bébé est prévu pour le 8 juin.

Il n'y eut qu'un léger haussement d'épaules en réponse.

\- Au cas où vous voudriez l'écrire.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Ma prochaine et dernière action à l'égard de la progéniteur de Molly sera de mettre en place un prélèvement automatique mensuel pour son soutien financier.

\- Oui, monsieur.

Anthea ne fit pas un geste.

\- Oh. Il y a plus.

Le ton de Mycroft fut moqueur.

La production d'un formulaire prérempli à partir d'un dossier qu'Anthea fit passer sur le bureau. Mycroft, qui fronçait maintenant les sourcils, le prit sans commentaire. Un petit post-it jaune indiquait l'endroit où une signature était requise.

\- J'ai rempli les papiers pour augmenter le niveau de surveillance de Molly à Delta.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Connaissez-vous le pourcentage de fausses couches au premier trimestre ?

\- Non je ne l'ai pas en tête.

\- 10 à 25% des grossesses reconnues se terminent par une fausse couche. Et 80% de toutes les fausses couches ont lieu au cours du premier trimestre.

Une rapide expression choquée traversa le visage de Mycroft avant que sa grimace agacée ne revienne.

\- Un niveau de sécurité permettant à un agent de la joindre en moins de deux minutes n'est absolument pas nécessaire, souffla Mycroft. Votre argument de fausse couche est une excuse commode. Elle n'a pas besoin de ce niveau de surveillance.

\- Mais son enfant si. Étant donné qui est le pèr-

Le regard noir et glacial de Mycroft la transperça, arrêtant la phrase en plein mot.

\- Bien que- examinant la forme, Mycroft prit son style et l'ouvrit, le laissant planer au-dessus de la ligne de la signature. Le niveau de sécurité de Molly aurait dû être augmenté il y a des mois en raison de l'intérêt possible pour elle par des personnes connues dont l'intention est douteuse étant donné sa relation étroite avec Sherlock- pas moi.

Sans fioriture, il signa de son nom et tendit le papier à Anthea.

\- Merci, monsieur.

\- Maintenant, je crois que nous avons tous les deux du travail à faire.

\--

(Plus tard dans la soirée)

C'était irritant. Tout cela. La réunion du matin qui avait duré six minutes de plus. Le thé dilué et les biscuits rassis offerts par le Ministre de l'Intérieur en guise d'excuses pour son dernier faux pas public. La conférence téléphonique de l'après-midi qui s'était arrêtée à des moments critiques.

Mais maintenant, enfin, il était à la maison. Après avoir vérifié le courrier, il erra dans la cuisine ne se sentant que légèrement mieux. Trouvant le réfrigérateur vide, à part quelques millilitres de lait périmé d'hier, une laitue pourrie et un pot de caviar, il renonça à manger, malgré les protestations de son estomac. En s'enfonçant plus profondément dans sa maison, Mycroft défit le bouton du haut de sa chemise et desserra sa cravate en allant à son bureau.

//

En se versant généreusement du single malt, il regarda le liquide ambré tourbillonner dans le lourd gobelet en verre avant d'en prendre une gorgée, appréciant la saveur piquante et fumeuse pendant qu'elle glissait dans sa gorge.

Lâchant un petit gémissement, il s'enfonça dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée non allumée.

//

Le gobelet ayant été rempli pour la seconde fois, attendant sur la petite table en chêne à côté de sa chaise, Mycroft sortit son journal de la poche intérieure de la poitrine de sa veste de costume.

Lentement au fil des mois, il s'arrêta à la deuxième semaine de juin.

En passant un doigt sur la zone vierge du 8 juin, Mycroft soupira fortement avant de prendre une autre gorgée de son verre.

Tandis qu'il penchait la tête contre le fauteuil en cuir et fermait les yeux, des souvenirs brumeux de Maman et Papa apparurent.

_Ils sont des décennies plus jeunes et se tiennent debout dans le hall d'entrée, tout juste rentrés chez eux, tous deux souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. Maman tient un paquet enveloppé dans une couverture bleue._

_\- _ _Viens ici, chéri. Je te présente ton frère. _

_Tenant les bras ouverts, nerveusement, Maman fait passer le petit garçon entre eux. Le bébé est beaucoup plus léger que Mycroft ne l'avait prévu. En regardant la petite tête couverte de boucles sombres, il sent son cœur se gonfler au point d'éclater. _

_\- _ _Bonjour Sherlock, chuchote-t-il. _

_Et un an plus tard, cette fois, le paquet est rose dans les bras de Papa. _

_Rayonnante, Maman tend la main pour prendre le petit Sherlock qui se tortille près de Mycroft._

_\- _ _Les garçons, votre sœur est arrivée. _

_En tirant la couverture vers l'arrière, Mycroft halète pour mieux voir alors qu'il fait glisser son doigt le long d'une toute petite joue molle. _

_\- _ _Elle est si belle, lâche Mycroft en prenant habilement le paquet à son père. _

_\- _ _Bonjour Eurus, je suis ton grand-frère Mycroft. _

Clignant des yeux Mycroft sort son stylo et écrit très délibérément « Bébé prévu » le 8 juin dans son journal.

Le fermant avec un bouton pression, le journal fut rapidement remplacé à l'intérieur de sa veste. Après avoir fini le scotch d'une gorgée Mycroft se mit à tituber dans sa maison pour se coucher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de fin de chapitre (auteure)  
L'apparition de Brexit : Oui, je sais. Si vous tracez la chronologie de cette fiction, je ne suis pas sûre que tout ce qui s'est passé avec le Brexit soit arrivé Peut-être que Mycroft pensait au Brexit bien avant nous tous - ça me fait du bien de le croire.
> 
> Statistiques sur les fausses couches : Un site web aléatoire que j'ai trouvé via Google.


	7. Uncle Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction de Wetislandinthenorthatlantic]

Lourd de la crainte habituelle qui accompagnait une visite à Sherlock, Mycroft monta les escaliers jusqu'au 221B, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il consacra mentalement 23 minutes à cette corvée.

L'appartement de Sherlock contenait le chaos habituel : divers périodiques en pleine lecture étaient éparpillés dans le salon, des odeurs curieuses provenaient d'une sélection d'expériences- dont la plupart ne devaient pas être effectuées en dehors d'un laboratoire approuvé par le gouvernement, un panier à linge d'uniformes d'employés du métro de Londres à moitié pliés était posé sous la fenêtre. Son petit frère était assis devant son ordinateur à taper, et John n'était nulle part.

\- Bonjour Sherlock.

L'accueil était aussi enjoué que Mycroft pouvait le forcer.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

\- Oh. Je ne savais pas que c'était un jour silencieux.

De l'extérieur, le bruit d'une ambulance au loin flotta dans l'appartement, se mêlant au tic-tac d'une horloge et au clic du clavier.

Laissant échapper un grognement agacé, l'air de dignité de Mycroft tomba en même temps que ses épaules.

\- Blaireau. J'espère qu'il y du lait pour le thé.

C'est en ouvrant le réfrigérateur que Mycroft découvrit le seul ajout notable à l'appartement de Sherlock : la photo d'une échographie granuleuse maintenue en place sur la porte du frigo par un de ces aimants avec une pince.

L'image n'était guère plus qu'un petit vide ovale et noir dans un mer de flou. Sur la photo était collé un post-it rose et avec l'écriture de Molly dessus : « Coucou Oncle Sherlock ! » Il y avait un petit sourire dessiné sous les deux points d'exclamation.

\- Je vois que tu as trouvé la photo que ta mère porteuse a déposé, dit Sherlock ne prenant pas la peine de lever le nez de son écran d'ordinateur.

\- Elle n'est pas ma « mère porteuse » Sherlock.

\- En fait, cher frère, c'est exactement ce qu'est Molly. La mère de ton enfant, que tu n'as pas épousé et avec qui tu n'es pas actuellement engagé.

Sherlock jeta un regard suffisant à son frère.

Mycroft avec sa main toujours sur la porte du frigo lança un regard noir à Sherlock.

\- Une nouvelle fois. Ne parle pas de Molly de cette façon grossière. C'est humiliant.

\- La vérité l'est souvent.

\- Je suis plus curieux du message que de la photo de ce qui ne peut-être considéré que comme une goutte de cellule à ce stade. Oncle Sherlock ? Vraiment ?

Mycroft reporta son attention sur la préparation du thé.

\- Comme tu le sais bien, les amis proches des gens qui ont des enfants sont appelés oncle ou tante. C'est un système ridicule et imparfait que de donner aux jeunes enfants une hiérarchie d'adultes à laquelle je ne souscris pas, bien sûr. Apparemment Molly m'a déjà donné le nom d'« Oncle ».

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel de façon spectaculaire pendant qu'il tapait.

\- Mais encore une fois, je suis en _réalité_ l'Oncle de ce tas de cellule.

Il se leva et traversa la pièce en prenant la tasse de thé que Mycroft lui tendit.

\- Intelligente en effet, dit Sherlock en chuchotant à voix basse.

Évaluant froidement son frère, Mycroft s'installa dans le fauteuil de John, Sherlock dans le sien.

\- Intéressant. Ça ne te ressemble pas de t'intéresser aux autres Sherlock, surtout à ceux qui ne sont pas encore nés.

Mycroft prit délibérément une gorgée de son thé.

\- Et moi qui croyais que tu étais contre tout ça.

\- Vivement contre, mais une fois que Molly a pris une décision, c'est presque impossible de la faire changer d'avis.

Le haussement d'épaule peu enthousiaste de Sherlock s'accompagna d'un hochement de tête résigné.

Sherlock posa son regard sur son grand frère.

\- J'ai tout d'abord trouvé ta participation à cette farce horrifiante. Mais alors j'ai réalisé que je serai le vrai oncle du bébé de Molly, pas un faux comme John ou, avec un regard confus sur le visage Sherlock sortit un nom au hasard, Geoff- donc merci pour ça. Santé !

Un sourire narquois couvrit le visage de Sherlock alors qu'il soulevait sa tasse en direction de Mycroft.

Serrant la mâchoire, Mycroft resta silencieux pendant que son petit frère continuait de parler.

\- Étant donné l'emplacement de cet appartement, je suis sûr que je vais régulièrement pousser une poussette à travers Regent's Park pour donner un peu de paix à Molly. Dieu seul sait si son enfant est à moitié aussi agaçant et aussi intense que toi, elle va avoir besoin de tout le répit qu'il peut obtenir. John et moi y sommes presque tous les après-midi avec Rosie de toute façon. D'ici là, Rosie marchera. Molly n'aura même pas besoin d'apporter un landau.

Avec un sourire satisfait sur son visage, Sherlock porta sa tasse à sa bouche pour boire.

Mycroft fut surpris de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas songé à la facilité avec laquelle l'enfant de Molly s'insinuerait dans cette étrange petite famille d'amis. Qu'il le veuille ou non, des nouvelles de l'enfant lui parviendront. Il attendit un moment que cette découverte soit considérée comme désagréable, mais curieusement, ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda tranquillement Mycroft tout en ramassant un morceau de duvet invisible sur son pantalon.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils :

\- Tu ne l'as pas vue ?

Mycroft secoua la tête.

\- Elle est vraiment ta mère porteuse.

\- Sherlock ! Arrête ! réprimanda Mycroft. J'ai été exceptionnellement occupé.

\- Molly est complètement épuisée et vomit tous les jours depuis deux semaines, ce qui rend impossible de garder son état secret. Mike la fait déplacer de la morgue à un petit bureau pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer sur la rédaction de ses recherches. Pas de morceaux de corps pour moi pour les prochains mois. Je t'en veux.

Sherlock laissa échapper un grognement.

\- Je dois y aller. Je suis déjà en retard.

Mycroft finit son thé, lava, sécha et remit sa tasse dans le placard.

\- Salut Molly de ma part quand tu la verras.

Sherlock, qui était de retour à son ordinateur, grogna sans s'engager à le faire.

//

Quand John rentra à la maison, il entra dans la cuisine, mettant des sacs d'épicerie sur la table. Ouvrant le frigo pour y mettre une tête de laitue, il s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils.

\- Hé Sherlock, qu'est-t-il arrivé à l'échographie de Molly ?

Le post-it rose était désormais directement collé sur le frigo.

\- Mycroft est passé un peu plus tôt. Il l'a prise quand il pensait que je ne regardais pas.

Les sourcils de John se soulevèrent lorsqu'il regarda Sherlock qui avait un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.


	8. Morning Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction de Wetislandinthenorthatlantic]
> 
> Notes de chapitre (auteure)  
/!\ AVERTISSEMENT : Description explicite des vomissements. /!\
> 
> Molly est maintenant enceinte de 10 semaines. La durée moyenne d'une grossesse est de 40 semaines.

Molly était assise sur le sol de sa salle de bain, le dos contre la baignoire et ses genoux remontés jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle venait de fermer les yeux en espérant que cela soulagerait la tension dans son estomac.

Ça ne le fit pas.

_Inspire. _

_Expire. _

On frappa doucement à sa porte d'entrée. Ce n'était pas un choix : aller jusqu'à la porte pour répondre et vomir à nouveau ou ne pas bouger d'un pouce.

Le bruit éventuel des pas dans son appartement, dans des circonstances normales l'aurait alarmée, mais pas aujourd'hui. Assassins à l'affût, ravisseurs planifiant des actes ignobles ou terroristes internationaux saccageant son appartement- _peu importe_ – elle avait déjà vomi deux fois depuis son arrivée à la maison. Molly ne bougea pas.

_Inspire.   
Expire. _

L'intrus se promena lentement dans son appartement à sa recherche. Ses yeux encore fermés, Molly entendit les pas s'arrêter à l'extérieur de la porte de la salle de bain et la porte s'ouvrit. Après le bruit sourd de pas masculins sur le sol carrelé de la salle de bain, elle put sentir quelqu'un se tenir à côté d'elle.

Celui qui était dans la salle de bain avec elle ne parla pas.

Ouvrant lentement un œil, Molly leva les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Parler créa une flaque de salive dans sa bouche.

\- J'ai besoin d'une autre copie de la photo de l'échographie.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à la dernière ?

Se déplaçant lentement vers les toilettes et ouvrant la bouche, elle laissa couler l'excès de salive dans la cuvette.

\- Mon frère l'a volée.

Sherlock ouvrit le placard sous l'évier, sortit un gant de toilette et referma le battant.

La tête de Molly se pencha sur le côté pour le fixer.

\- Tu l'as échangé ou vendu ?

Un gémissement sourd lui échappa alors que son estomac se serrait.

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Si je découvre qu'un groupe de musique électro utilise l'échographie de mon enfant comme logo je jure devant dieu que je vais –

La phrase fut interrompue par le bruit d'un léger haut le cœur.

\- J'ai dit – Mycroft l'a prise.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

Molly cracha dans les toilettes.

\- Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Il a été très clair : il n'est pas du tout paternel et ne s'intéresse pas à ce bébé.

\- Peut-être qu'il vient de se rendre compte que tu portes un tout petit citoyen britannique qui a besoin de sa surveillance, comme nous tous.

Son rythme cardiaque augmenta à mesure qu'une autre vague de nausée faisait monter la bile du fond de sa gorge.

\- Au moment où nous parlons, il essaye probablement de trouver comment rentrer dans ton utérus avec l'une de ses micro-caméras de vidéosurveillance spéciale waterproof.

Sherlock ouvrit le robinet et regarda sa main pendant qu'il la déplaçait sous l'eau pour vérifier la température.

\- Il devient très possessif avec les images numériques tu sais. Le pauvre échographiste qui a empiété sur le terrain de Mycroft ne sait pas ce qui va le frapper.

Le visage de Sherlock se déforma en un sourire avant que son corps ne se mette à trembler de rire.

\- Sherlock ! Arrête, supplia Molly. Tu sais que je ne peux pas rire, c'est encore pire.

Des larmes de rire coulaient sur son visage tandis que Molly essayait de les essuyer avec le dos d'une main, tandis que l'autre main serrait sa poignée sur le rebord de la cuvette des toilettes.

Le bruit de la sonnerie du téléphone de Molly rejoignit le boucan dans la salle de bain.

S'essuyant rapidement les mains, Sherlock prit le téléphone sur le comptoir et commença à rire à nouveau en montrant le nom sur l'écran à Molly.

\- Mycroft.

\- Quand on parle du loup, répondit Sherlock avec un haussement de sourcil et un sourire.

\- Uuugghh, gémit Molly alors que le contenu de son estomac sortait violemment de sa bouche, éclaboussant ses toilettes.

Sherlock appuya sur le bouton de rejet d'appel et commença à marmonner en envoyant des messages.

_\- « Ne m'appelle pas. Rien que l'idée de te parler me fait vomir. Honnêtement, tu me rends malade. En fait je vomis en ce moment même. »_

\- Sherlock ! Grogna Molly les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, des filets de bile pendaient de ses lèvres. Tu ne viens pas d'envoyer ça à ton frère !

Sa tête se retourna involontairement, alors qu'elle vomissait à nouveau.

Sherlock haussa les épaules et continua d'envoyer des messages.

Quelques instants plus tard, il posa le téléphone sur le bord de l'évier. Molly sentit que la grande main de Sherlock lui frottait le dos avec de longs et doux mouvements. Après quelques minutes, elle prit une grande respiration, assise sur ses talons.

Il lui tendit un gant de toilette chaud et humide qu'elle utilisa immédiatement pour s'essuyer le visage.

\- Mieux ?

\- Ouai. Mieux.

Molly leva les mains vers Sherlock qui la tira sans effort vers la position debout.

\- J'ai apporté de la soupe. Les tomates sont restées sur le côté hier.

\- C'est le dernier repas parfait avant que les agents du gouvernement n'arrivent pour me virer du pays grâce à toi.

\- Brosse-toi les dents. Je vais préparer ton dîner.

Sherlock donna son téléphone à Molly et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Se préparant, elle ouvrit les sms pour découvrir ce que Sherlock avait dit à Mycroft.

SMS : Peux pas parler. Suis actuellement sur le sol de mes toilettes, malade. – Molly

SMS : Puis-je t'aider ? – MH

SMS : Non. Seul le temps peut arranger ça. – Molly

SMS : Combien de temps ? – MH

SMS : 2 -3 semaines si je suis chanceuse. Ça pourrait durer des mois.

SMS : Prends soin de toi. – MH

SMS : Merci. x

Mettant dans sa poche son portable, Molly se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine.

Elle s'assit sur le grand tabouret de la cuisine, tira sur sa manche et respira dedans pour filtrer les odeurs de la cuisine.

\- Merci de t'être occupé de Mycroft.

\- Il est déjà assez difficile à vivre sans une bouche pleine de vomi, répondit Sherlock.

Son attention resta concentrée à mélanger la casserole de soupe.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi il a pris la photo ?

\- Non.

\- Tu crois qu'il l'a accroché à son frigo ? Interrogea Molly.

Une image s'installa dans son esprit de la photo de l'échographie accrochée sur le réfrigérateur de Mycroft avec des menus à emporter, l'horaire des visites à Eurus et une liste de numéros de téléphone portable privés des membres du G8.

\- Bien sûr que non. Il sera dans un classeur sur son bureau.

\- Vraiment ? C'est un peu bizarre.

\- Tu veux que je la récupère ?

\- Non. C'est bon, soupira Molly. Il est le père.

\- Arrête de me le rappeler.

//

Anthea regarda sa montre et calcula mentalement combien de temps il allait falloir à Mycroft pour atteindre la salle de conférence de la Portcullis House. Après avoir envoyé un SMS au chauffeur de Mycroft, elle frappa légèrement à la porte du bureau de Mycroft avant de l'ouvrir.

Assis à son bureau, Mycroft tenait son portable à la main et un regard lointain sur son visage. Sur le bureau devant lui se trouvait un classeur qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

\- Monsieur ? Demanda doucement Anthea.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Lentement, elle s'approche de son bureau et essaya de le réveiller à nouveau.

\- Monsieur ? Cette fois, un peu plus fort.

Surpris de ses pensées, Mycroft regarda Anthea avec une confusion qui obscurcit son visage momentanément avant que son expression neutre habituelle ne revienne.

\- Votre voiture vous attend pour vous emmener à votre prochaine réunion.

\- Oui bien sûr.

Secouant rapidement la tête, Mycroft rangea la chemise dans le tiroir du haut de son bureau avant de se lever et de récupérer son manteau sur le portemanteau près de la porte.

\- Pou les trois prochaines semaines, veuillez inclure tous les rapports de surveillance Delta dans mes update de l'après-midi.

\- Bien sûr Monsieur.

//

Sherlock plaça un bol de soupe devant Molly puis s'assit derrière le deuxième bol. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de prendre la première cuillerée son téléphone sonna.

SMS : J'ai trouvé ta photo de l'échographie dans son bureau ??? – Anthea

SMS : Plus tôt aujourd'hui, il l'a secrètement volé de mon frigo. – SH

SMS : Cela pourrait devenir le bazar. – Anthea

SMS : Beaucoup de bazar en effet. – SH

SMS : Molly sait qu'il la prise ? – Anthea

SMS : Oui – SH

SMS : Est-ce qu'elle s'en soucie ? – Anthea

SMS : Pas vraiment – SH

SMS : Je suis surprise. – Anthea

SMS : Moi aussi. – SH

SMS : ça va être 30 longues semaines. – Anthea

SMS: Certainement. – SH

Molly poussa Sherlock du pied pour attirer son attention sur le bol de soupe devant lui.

\- Hey. Pas de téléphone à table.

\- Depuis quand ?

En retournant à son téléphone et en le plaçant à côté de lui à table, il prit une cuillère et la remua dans le bol.

\- Depuis que je dois commencer à m'entrainer à devenir maman, répondit Molly avec un sourire qui atteignit les yeux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de la traductrice:
> 
> Les joies de la grossesse! Heureusement que Sherlock prend son rôle très au sérieux... et Mycroft n'est pas très loin non plus ;). Désolée pour les descriptions mais il fallait passer par là! xxx
> 
> (Le commentaire suivant a été posté par l'auteure en même temps que son chapitre. J'ai pensé qu'il était important de le retraduire car si elle l'a fait c'est qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison)
> 
> Notes de fin de chapitre (auteure)
> 
> Bonjour ! J'ai eu plusieurs questions concernant l'orientation de cette fiction, alors j'ai pensé ajouter cette note pour aider à clarifier les choses et à gérer les attentes.
> 
> Tout d'abord, je tiens à être très clair : expédier et laisser expédier est ma devise. Je me fiche de savoir comment vous êtes arrivé ici ou pourquoi, mais quand vous lirez mes tags, vous aurez Mollcroft. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Molly et Mycroft finiront ensemble.
> 
> Mycroft/Molly sera la seule relation explorée/centrée dans cette fiction.
> 
> Donc, si vous avez acheté un billet en pensant que ce sous-marin Vanguard-Class (alias HMS Mollcroft) prend le long chemin vers Sherlolly Island, désolée, votre bateau part du quai 8. Nous nous dirigeons directement vers Mollcroft Bay et nous n'avons même pas d'escale au port de Johnlock. Vous êtes les bienvenus, mais vous allez affréter votre propre hélicoptère pour retourner sur le continent si vous n'arrivez pas là où vous voulez. : )
> 
> Maintenant, à propos de ce chapitre... dans les nombreuses esquisses que j'ai faites pour ce chapitre n'est jamais apparu - mais quand je me suis assise pour écrire - il était là. N'importe quel auteur de fiction saura que parfois vos personnages font ce qu'ils ont envie de faire, pas ce que vous aviez prévu. Sherlock a décidé qu'il sera le protecteur pendant que Mycroft se ressaisit et il voulait que vous le sachiez tous.
> 
> Il peut être nécessaire d'écrire la conversation entre Sherlock et Molly lorsqu'il a appris qu'elle était enceinte du bébé de Mycroft et comment il a décidé d'embrasser son rôle d'oncle. Si ça arrive, je devrai trouver comment l'insérer dans l'histoire. (Typique de Sherlock, rendre les choses gênantes !)


	9. Breakfast with Greg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction de Wetislandinthenorthatlantic]

Poussant la porte en bois et en verre, Greg scanna la pièce : murs blanchis à la chaux, sol en béton brossé, lignes de tables et de chaises presque assorties, la plupart avec des hommes en costumes qui profitaient d'un des meilleurs petits déjeuners anglais à Londres.

Il espionna Mycroft déjà assis à l'endroit qu'il préférait dans le coin arrière. De cette position, chacun d'eux aurait une vue dégagée sur la porte d'entrée. Un sourire s'installa sur son visage alors qu'il s'avançait dans le restaurant. Le temps que Greg arrive à la table, Mycroft se tenait debout pour l'accueillir.

\- Mr. Holmes.

Greg fit un clin d'œil tout en serrant fermement la main tendue.

\- Ça fait un bail.

\- En effet Inspecteur, répondit Mycroft avec un soupçon d'amusement dans sa voix à la fausse formalité. Mes excuses. J'ai été extrêmement occupé.

Le bobard que Mycroft dit fut tout à fait évident pour le policier formé.

Si c'était comme ça que Mycroft voulait jouer le jeu, il pourrait aussi bien se faire coincé. Greg laissa un grand sourire s'installer sur son visage.

\- Oui. Bien sûr que oui. J'ai entendu dire que les félicitations s'imposaient.

Greg donna à Mycroft une amicale tape dans le dos.

Mycroft s'installa de l'autre côté de la table et regarda Greg d'un air absent.

\- Tu as réussi à mettre Molly en cloque.

Greg jeta qu'un coup d'œil rapide au menu durement laminé avant de passer la main à Mycroft.

\- Techniquement, elle s'est « mise en cloque » elle-même, comme tu l'as si bien dit, Gregory. J'étais assis dans l'autre pièce quand c'est arrivé, répondit Mycroft distraitement en scannant le menu.

Deux tasses de thé arrivèrent.

\- Oui. Elle me l'a dit. Je suppose que ça le prouve. Tu es officiellement un branleur.

Greg déchira un paquet de sucre et le versa dans la tasse la plus proche de lui pendant qu'il essayait de ne pas rire.

Jetant un regard dégouté à Greg par-dessus le menu, Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Depuis combien de temps attends-tu de l'utiliser ?

\- Un mois et demi.

Le policier haussa les épaules tandis qu'il buvait son thé, toujours avec le sourire sur son visage.

Levant les yeux au ciel à nouveau, Mycroft replaça le menu sur la table, provocant un autre rire de Greg.

Une fois leurs commandes de petit déjeuner passées et le serveur hors d'écoute, Mycroft poussa un soupir d'irritation léger.

\- Allez, tu sais que je ne fais que te taquiner. Quoi de neuf mon pote ? Tu es encore plus énervé que d'habitude.

Greg prit une profonde inspiration en analysant son ami. La fatigue autour des yeux et les épaules affaissés à 10 heures un Samedi matin indiquait que Mycroft ne dormait pas beaucoup mais qu'il buvait probablement trop.

\- Sherlock est Sherlock ?

\- Pas plus que d'habitude.

Greg remarqua que l'inquiétude demeurait dans les yeux de Mycroft.

\- On s'en est occupé avant, nous pouvons le faire encore une fois.

Forçant un sourire Greg essaya de paraitre positif tandis que les souvenirs de toutes les situations dont lui et Mycroft avaient dû tirer Sherlock au fil des ans lui traversaient l'esprit.

Assis bien au fond de sa chaise Greg baissa le nez vers Mycroft. Il savait au fond de lui que faire des déductions sur un Holmes n'apportait que des ennuis, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

\- Tu t'inquiètes à propos d'un autre membre de la famille ? Dit tranquillement Greg.

\- Le terme « membre de la famille » serait considéré comme une exagération dans ce cas.

Les mots furent prononcés si doucement par Mycroft que Greg dû faire un effort pour les entendre.

La confusion sillonna le front du flic pendant un moment avant que son visage ne s'illumine par la découverte.

\- Oh ! Tu t'inquiètes pour le four, pas pour le petit pain.

Un léger rougissement d'embarras colora les joues de Mycroft alors qu'il plongeait son regard et commençait à étudier attentivement le grain du bois de la table.

\- Tu es plein d'euphémismes, pas vrai ?

\- Oui. Je le suis.

Le regard lourd du policier fut désormais sur Mycroft. Greg savait que ses propres pouvoirs de déductions étaient plus faibles que celui de son compagnon de petit-déjeuner, mais il était quand même au-dessus de la moyenne.

\- Quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ?

Le silence de Mycroft fut assourdissant. L'étonnement total provoqua l'ouverture inconsciente de la mâchoire de Greg.

\- Tu ne l'as pas vue depuis la nuit où tu t'es branlé dans son appartement.

\- Correct.

La réponse était calme et brusque.

\- Christ. Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que je pensais que tu la jouerais. Comment ne peux-tu pas être obnubilé par ça ? Tu es obsédé par tout. Je m'attendais à ce que tu m'envoies régulièrement un SMS avec des infos d'une de ces applications de grossesse, me disant des trucs comme : le bébé à maintenant la taille d'une noix.

Greg passa sa main dans ses épais cheveux gris avant qu'il ne commence à tapoter sur la table inconsciemment.

Mycroft poussa un soupir pénible avant de pendre une profonde inspiration, et de rajuster sa place. Ses yeux ne rencontrant pas ceux de Greg.

\- Ma vie n'a pas de place pour un enfant, mais je me trouve à beaucoup penser au bien-être de Molly.

\- Je peux le dire. J'ai vu l'équipe de sécurité Delta à l'extérieur de son appartement la semaine dernière, et il était temps bon sang mec. Je ne veux pas redire ça ici mais si elle avait été sous couverture Delta, votre sœur n'aurait pas pu emballer son appartement avec des explosifs.

La mâchoire de Mycroft se serra et ses yeux se levèrent pour lui envoyer des poignards par-dessus la table.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un examen des performances de votre part Inspecteur. Comme nous le savons tous les deux, avec le recul c'est 20 – 20.

\- Je sais, je sais. Désolé.

Greg prit une profonde inspiration et une autre gorgée de son thé pour laisser la tension passer.

Des assiettes pleines de petits déjeuners chauds et fumants arrivèrent devant eux et un silence confortable s'installa à la table au moment où ils commencèrent à manger.

\- Alors. Impressionne-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu quand le gamin arrivera ? Couverture de drone. Kit infrarouge. Je suis sûr que tu utiliseras les dernières technologies.

\- Comme tu l'as remarqué Molly a une couverture Delta.

Haussant les épaules, Mycroft continua à couper élégamment sa saucisse en petits morceaux sans lever les yeux.

La fourchette pleine de saucisse, d'œufs et de haricots s'arrêta à mi-chemin de la bouche de Greg.

\- Bien sûr, mais quoi d'autre ?

\- Il n'y a pas besoin d'ajouter une couverture supplémentaire. Le « gamin », comme tu dis, n'a rien à voir avec moi. Dans quelques mois Molly sera mère célibataire, comme il y en a des milliers ici dans la capitale. La plupart d'entre elles vivent parfaitement bien sans équipe de sécurité personnelle.

\- Tu te fous de moi.

Greg s'essuya rapidement les mains et la bouche avec sa serviette.

\- La sécurité Delta n'est qu'une couverture de base. Et ça n'aidera pas à la naissance.

Mycroft avec la bouche pleine de nourriture donna un haussement d'épaules non impressionné, indiquant clairement qu'il avait besoin d'être beaucoup plus convaincant pour le faire changer d'avis.

\- D'accord, voilà comment ça marche. Quand une femme va avoir un bébé elle a beaucoup de choses en tête. Et une de ses choses qui l'obsède c'est l'endroit où elle va accoucher – « Y aura-t-il assez de ballons d'exercice pour que je puisse m'asseoir sur un ballon quand je le veux ? Combien de piscine d'accouchement il y a- ?

\- Piscine d'accouchement ?

Mycroft haussa un sourcil interrogateur vers Greg.

\- Oui. Certaines femmes veulent accoucher dans l'eau.

Un regard d'incrédulité s'installa sur le visage de Mycroft.

\- Sans blague. Sérieusement c'est vrai. Regarde sur youtube plus tard, mais donne-toi beaucoup de temps après avoir mangé – crois-moi sur ce point. Quoi qu'il en soit. Mais il y a beaucoup d'autres choses à prendre compte pour choisir où avoir un bébé.

\- Je suis sûr que Molly sera –

En voyant le visage de Greg devenir sérieux, Mycroft s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, les yeux regardant attentivement Greg tirer son porte-documents en cuir ses genoux en poussant un soupir.

\- Je suis en train d'enquêter sur un réseau de kidnapping.

Tendant à Mycroft deux feuilles de papiers agrafées ensemble, Greg s'assit et regarda le visage de l'aîné des Holmes, alors qu'un regard teinté de légère irritation mélangé à de l'ironie se transforma rapidement en choc, faisant hausser en plus ses sourcils.

\- Ça ne peut pas être vrai.

\- Malheureusement ça l'est. Cette feuille de calcul dresse la liste des 12 derniers mois, des tentatives d'enlèvements de nourrissons, des enlèvements réussis et des diverses autres atteintes graves à la sécurité comme des fenêtres de salles non verrouillées pendant la nuit pour toutes les maternités de Londres.

Mycroft devint un peu pâle en tendant la liste à Greg.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Celle-ci. C'est la maternité la plus proche de chez Molly.

Greg indiqua un nom vers le bas de la liste.

Un petit souffle s'échappa de Mycroft.

\- Sur la seconde page il y a la liste des délinquants sexuels enregistrés dans le quartier à côté de celui de Molly. Les nombres et les catégories seront un peu différents mais pas de beaucoup.

Prenant une profonde respiration Mycroft soutint le regard de Greg pendant un temps inconfortablement long.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse de cette information ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Regardant au loin, Greg se perdit dans ses pensées.

\- Dès que ma femme m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte de notre premier « wham ! » le monde est devenu beaucoup plus dangereux.

Greg revint à la réalité, fit un sourire insolent pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Mais hé. Je suppose que c'est tout le temps comme ça pour toi.

Répondant par un énigmatique hmm Mycroft recommença à manger.

Greg jeta un coup d'œil détendu à sa montre et commença à manger plus vite.

\- Je dois y aller.

\- Est-ce que je te retiens de faire quelque chose Inspecteur ?

\- Ouai. Je vois Molly dans une heure. Elle veut jeter un coup d'œil au rayon bébé de John Lewis après avoir pris les derniers cadeaux de Noël.

\- Ça a l'air terrible, souffla Mycroft.

\- Nan. J'ai toujours aimé les vêtements de bébé quand mes enfants étaient petits. Les poussettes, ces sacs à bretelles pour que tu portes le bébé contre ta poitrine. La réglementation sur les sièges auto a tellement changé en quelques années seulement. Je parie qu'il y a un adaptateur ISOFIX dans ta voiture. Ce sera très facile pour que tu installes le siège auto.

\- Gregory, il n'y aura jamais de siège bébé dans ma voiture.

Après avoir longuement regardé Mycroft en silence, puis s'être éloigné de la table, Greg se leva.

\- Ouai, continues à te dire ça mon pote. Je dois y aller.

Attrapant dans sa poche son portefeuille, Greg jeta deux billets et une poignée de pièces de monnaie sur la table. Il prit les papiers, les remis dans la pochette et ouvrit son sac.

Mycroft leva lentement la main faisant s'arrêter Gregory et le fixer. Les deux hommes se regardèrent attentivement. Il était clair que derrière son regard fixe Mycroft était en train de prendre une énorme décision.

\- D'après l'application, le bébé de Molly a la taille d'une graine d'avocat. S'il te plait, laisse le dossier Gregory.

\- Bon gars.

Greg fit un clin d'œil à Mycroft en rendant le dossier avant de se diriger vers la porte.


	10. December 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction de Wetislandinthenorthatlantic]

\- Par quoi est-elle possédée ?

Le ton du gouvernement britannique avait un air nettement enfantin alors qu'il marchait d'un pas trainant derrière son frère.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Sherlock.

Ses yeux étaient tournés vers l'avant, marchant avec détermination vers Baker Street.

\- Elle nous déteste.

\- Clairement.

\- Nous demander de faire cette « petite course » pour elle. Il y a tellement de monde qu'on ne pouvait même pas prendre la voiture. Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ?

La confusion avait remplacé les gémissements alors que la voix de Mycroft s'élevait de colère.

\- Pourquoi tu ne te plains pas ? Tu te plains toujours.

\- J'essaie juste de rentrer chez moi, répondit Sherlock en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Écoute, c'est notre mère Mycroft. Arrête de supposer qu'il y a de la logique dans sa folie. Il n'y en a pas.

Alors que la paire commençait à monter les escaliers jusqu'au 22AB Mycroft commença à fulminer.

\- Je lui ai demandé il y a six semaines si elle avait besoin d'autre chose pour Noël et elle a insisté sur le fait qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle nous envoie chercher du fromage. Mais pas n'importe quel fromage, Neal's Yard Cheese. C'est de la folie absurde.

\- Elle est la loi elle-même, répondit simplement Sherlock en ouvrant la porte de son appartement.

A l'unisson, les frères poussèrent un soupir de soulagement collectif alors qu'ils franchissaient le seuil et pénétraient dans une solitude familière, à l'abri des foules en délire du 24 décembre.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, Mycroft laissa ses yeux se fermer. Il s'étira le cou et prit quelques inspirations profondes alors de sortir de sa tête la vision des foules folles de clients des fêtes.

\- MOLLY ! Cria Sherlock à pleins poumons. C'est ma maison, pas des toilettes publiques.

Les yeux de Mycroft s'ouvrirent brutalement. Le moment qu'il avait évité pendant des mois lui revint en pleine face comme un train de marchandises.

\- Alors tu ne devrais pas mettre ton appartement dans un endroit si pratique.

Le commentaire de Molly par la porte des toilettes fut rapidement suivi d'une chasse d'eau et de l'ouverture puis de la fermeture du robinet.

Sherlock jeta son écharpe sur sa chaise et se tint debout, les mains sur les hanches devant la cheminé, scrutant le manteau à la recherche de la boîte d'allumettes.

Le son de la voix de Molly, à sa plus grande consternation, attira le corps de Mycroft deux pas plus loin dans l'appartement, évaporant complètement la mince option qu'il avait de se glisser par la porte.

Mycroft se tint là, enraciné à l'endroit pendant que son esprit tournait à toutes allures : il n'y avait pas de raison de se lamenter sur son idiotie de ne pas avoir soigneusement orchestré une rencontre avec Molly après que sa grossesse ait été annoncée. Échapper et s'enfuir avaient fonctionné pendant quatre mois, mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus de moyen de fuir. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi gênant qu'il le craignait. C'était un adulte. Non seulement un homme adulte, mais un homme d'âge mûr, comme les courbatures et les douleurs lui rappelaient le plus souvent le soir, surtout lorsqu'il était assis... derrière son bureau depuis trop longtemps. Il était un homme mondain qui avait voyagé dans des dizaines de pays. Au cours de ces voyages et tout au long de sa vie, il était entré en contact visuel avec des milliers, non des dizaines de milliers de personnes. Statistiquement, près de 50% de ces personnes étaient des femmes. Et un certain nombre d'entre elles étaient, sans aucun doute, enceintes. Il avait déjà vu des femmes enceintes. Et désormais Molly était l'une de ces femmes enceintes et bientôt elle sortirait des toilettes. Il était même possible qu'elle n'ait pas l'air particulièrement enceinte. Simple. Il n'y aura rien d'extraordinaire là-dedans.

Mycroft prit une profonde inspiration qu'il espéra que Sherlock, toujours à la recherche de la boîte d'allumettes, n'avait pas remarqué.

\- Je suis surpris que tu sois sorti...Oh Mycroft, salut.

Sortant des toilettes, Molly se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour allumer le bouilloire mais en voyant Mycroft elle fit une pause et un grand sourire s'installa sur son visage.

Des visions de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, allongée sur son lit, les jambes contre le mur derrière son lit, remplirent l'esprit de Mycroft tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui.

Sa tenue, une tunique tricotée et son gilet ample sur un legging ne laissait aucun doute quant à son état actuel. Les cheveux de Molly étaient en chignon et elle était... elle rayonnait. Mycroft avait toujours cru que ce terme était une sorte de mensonge que les hommes racontaient aux femmes gonflées, gênées et enceintes pour les aider à se sentir mieux. Mais non, elle avait vraiment l'air radieuse. En fait, pour Mycroft, elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle.

Le texte de cette semaine de l'application de grossesse cachée dans son téléphone commença à jouer dans sa tête :

_Le bébé mesure environs 11,5 cm maintenant..._

\- Mycroft tu vas bien ?

Dans ses yeux le bonheur de le voir fut remplacé par le malaise.

_... de la taille d'une orange._

Ses yeux tombèrent sur la gonflement et la réalité de la situation le frappa, le remplissant d'étonnement et d'émerveillement, lui faisant ressentir comme s'il n'avait jamais rencontré un être humain dans cet état auparavant. Alors que son monde se refermait sur lui, il entendit Molly crier pour appeler Sherlock.

_Tous ses membres et ses articulations sont maintenant formés. _

Mycroft put sentir des bras forts le tirer puis le pousser sans cérémonie dans le fauteuil de John. Même s'il était soulagé de savoir que ses jambes ne lâcheraient pas, le fait est qu'il avait maintenant les yeux au niveau du ventre rond de Molly alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui avec inquiétude – même si c'était surtout médical – rendit la respiration difficile.

_Il se peut aussi qu'il ait « trouvé » son pouce et qu'il ait déjà trouvé comment le sucer. _

\- Où étiez-vous tous les deux ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Il put sentir la fraîcheur des doigts de Molly à l'intérieur de son poignet.

\- Son pouls s'accélère.

Sa voix était pleine d'urgence et d'une pointe de colère destinée à Sherlock.

\- C'est la faute de maman. Elle nous a fait sortir, Sherlock fit vaguement un geste de la main en direction de la fenêtre, dans cette masse de consommateurs de dernière minute.

Molly haussa un sourcil en direction de Sherlock, ses doigts desserraient maintenant le nœud de la cravate de Mycroft et défirent le bouton du haut de sa chemise. Normalement, il hurlait à l'invasion de son espace personnel mais avec la restriction disparue à son cou, cela lui fit essayer de se rappeler de respirer beaucoup moins difficilement. Inspirer... Expirer... Inspirer... Expirer...

\- Eh bien, quoi que ce soit, ça n'a pas fait du bien à ton frère. Il a besoin de thé – deux sucres. Maintenant.

Sherlock grogna jusqu'à ce qu'un regard acerbe de Molly le fasse se tourner vers la cuisine en un battement de cil.

En tirant une des chaises de la cuisine à côté du fauteuil de John, Molly s'assit et regarda attentivement Mycroft.

\- Que s'est-il passé Mycroft ? C'était juste le shopping ou autre chose ?

_Le bébé mesure environs 11,5 cm désormais... _

\- Extrêmement occupé - et les courses.

Mycroft bégaya rapidement.

\- C'est tout. Rien d'autre.

_... De la taille d'une orange. _

Après avoir donné une tasse de thé à Mycroft et une à Molly, Sherlock s'assit sur sa chaise. Mycroft put sentir le poids du regard de Sherlock et un grain d'angoisse s'installa dans son estomac alors qu'il se préparait à être humilité par son frère pour sa réaction à la vue de Molly.

Prenant une grande gorgée de thé et une profonde inspiration irrégulière, il sentit bientôt la couleur revenir sur son visage et la force de regarder son frère. A sa grande surprise, Sherlock ne semblait pas intéressé à exploiter cette nouvelle faiblesse.

\- C'est mieux comme ça.

Molly tapota le genou de Mycroft.

\- Alors pourquoi fais-tu pipi dans mon appartement ? Demanda Sherlock à Molly, ignorant complètement son frère.

\- Je marchais pour me dégourdir les jambes entre mes gardes à la permanence téléphonique et j'étais désespérée.

\- Permanence téléphonique ?

Mycroft jeta un coup d'œil entre Sherlock et Molly.

\- Molly fait du bénévolat à l'une des lignes d'urgence pendant les vacances. Et cette année, apparemment, elle se débrouille même avec le temps.

Le ton de la voix de Sherlock indiquait clairement qu'il n'approuvait pas.

Secouant sa tête, Mycroft regarda Molly d'un air incrédule.

\- Est-ce que c'est sage ? D'affilée ? Étant donné ton...

Ses yeux tombèrent de nouveau sur le centre de son corps comme attirés par un aimant.

_Tous ses membres et ses articulations sont maintenant entièrement formés. _

\- Je sais.

Elle frotta doucement sa main sur sa bosse, ce qui noua la gorge de Mycroft.

\- Mais c'est le dernier Noël où je serai seule, alors autant faire ce que je peux. Ça ne me dérange pas, dit-elle gaiement. Et ils organisent un taxi pour moi tout les soirs.

Les frères échangèrent un regard, mais avant qu'il soit décidé qui devait continuer à parler à Molly, elle les interrompit.

\- Oh ! J'allais oublier !

Traversant la pièce, elle fouilla dans son énorme sac et sortit une enveloppe brune et épaisse.

\- Joyeux Noël Sherlock.

Elle la tendit à son ami sceptique.

\- J'ai finalement tapé toutes les données sur l'effet de l'éclairage fluorescent sur les coups de couteau. Je l'envoie au journal de la pathologie le mois prochain.

Le visage de Sherlock s'illumina alors qu'il prenait dans ses bras une Molly souriante pour un rapide câlin et un baiser sur la joue.

\- Je vais mettre ça sous mon arbre et prétendre qu'il vient du Père Noël. Mycroft tu vois ça ? Bon cadeau.

Mycroft roula des yeux en réponse.

\- Je devrais y aller.

Molly glissa dans son manteau et son chapeau, ce qui fit que Mycroft se leva sur ses jambes instables et nerveusement salua Molly avec un geste de la main hésitant.

Elle lança aux frères un énorme sourire et leur souhaita un joyeux Noël à tous les deux avant de sortir par la prote et de descendre les escaliers.

Dès que la porte de l'appartement se referma derrière Molly, un appel de sirène commença et tout ce que Mycroft voulut fût que Molly et sa bosse soient à nouveau en sécurité devant lui. Son esprit était plein de questions : dormait-elle assez ? Était-elle allée chez le dentiste récemment ? Dormait-elle sur le côté ? Prenait-elle ses vitamines ?

Sa constance revenue, Mycroft fut près de la fenêtre avant que Molly ne sorte par la porte d'entrée. Il la regarda observer les deux côtés et traverser la rue. Il était clair par sa démarche que le sourire était toujours sur son visage alors qu'elle descendait Baker Street.

\- Où se trouve la permanence téléphonique ? Demanda Mycroft sans quitter Molly des yeux.

\- Sur Chiltern Street.

Sherlock avait rejoint son frère à la fenêtre, debout juste derrière son épaule gauche, observant aussi Molly.

Mycroft fredonna ce qui sembla être de désapprobation.

\- J'ai vérifié. La permanence téléphonique est gérée par le petit ami de Meena. Le restaurant d'à côté les approvisionne en nourriture et en boissons.

Molly avait maintenant bien disparu mais aucun des deux frères ne bougea.

\- Et le taxi ?

\- Organisé par ton serviteur.

Mycroft surprit Sherlock d'un coup d'œil en biais.

\- Encore une fois, je suis son VRAI oncle.

\- Quand Molly en aura-t-elle fini avec cette corvée ?

La réponse, « elle fait le quart de nuit », rendit Mycroft visiblement tendu.

\- Demain matin, le personnel prend le Petit Déjeuner de Noël puis elle rentrera se coucher. Je pense qu'elle refera surface vers 17h ou 18h demain soir.

Se détournant de la fenêtre Mycroft se tut tandis que ses yeux parcouraient la pièce, laissant échapper ses pensées décousues alors qu'il boutonnait son bouton du haut et réajustait sa cravate. Récupérant son manteau sur le canapé et le mettant, il fit un geste en direction du sac de fromage posé sur la table basse.

\- Tu t'en occuperas ?

Sherlock répondit par un roulement d'yeux dramatique alors que son frère descendait rapidement les escaliers. Se retournant vers la fenêtre avec un sourire espiègle sur le visage, Sherlock un chuchota : « Joyeux Noël frangin » quand Mycroft monta à l'arrière de sa voiture en attente.

Il entendit de légers bruits de pas dans l'escalier et la porte s'ouvrir avant de se retourner.

\- Oh Sherlock, tu as trouvé le fromage que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, Mrs. Hudson. Nous aurons un magnifique plateau de fromage pour Noël.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Sherlock prit le sac et le remit à sa propriétaire.


	11. Christmas Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction de Wetislandinthenorthatlantic]

Molly se tenait indécise devant son frigo, ignorant l'avertissement de la porte ouverte, alors que les sons festifs de la télé de la fin du jour de Noël arrivaient du salon. Elle poussa un soupir de frustration. Bien que Mrs. Hudson se soit assurée qu'il contenait tous les aliments de Noël traditionnels anglais, rien de tout cela n'était attrayant, même de loin.

Le bourdonnement de son téléphone attira l'attention de Molly. En jetant un coup d'œil au petit écran, ce n'était pas une surprise totale de voir « Mycroft » comme identifiant.

\- Salut, Mycroft.

\- Bonjour. Molly.

\- Joyeux Noël. Tu te sens mieux ?

Fermant la porte du frigo, Molly entra dans son salon et prit place sur son canapé.

\- Oui, merci. Mais surtout Molly. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien. Pourquoi ?

Avec un léger sourire confus sur son visage, Molly frotta sa main sur sa bosse.

\- Te voir hier, m'a violemment rappelé à quel point j'ai été absent ces 16 dernières semaines.

\- Mycroft, je n'attends rien de toi. Tu as été clair, tu n'es pas intéressé par le bébé. Je suis d'accord avec l'accord qu'on a passé.

Molly put entendre un soupir ou un doux gémissement venant de Mycroft.

\- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'un gentleman doit agir. Je t'ai laissé tomber. Mes excuses.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison qu'on me laisse tomber.

Il y eut une pause et Molly put presque entendre les engrenages tourner dans la tête de Mycroft.

\- Laisse-moi me racheter. Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu ais besoin ?

Son ton était assez sincère.

Molly eut un petit rire.

\- Tu ne devrais pas poser cette question à une femme enceinte à 17h après une double garde à une ligne d'urgence.

\- Pourquoi ? Que dira-t-elle ?

Les questions étaient pleines d'inquiétude et, dans son esprit, le front de Mycroft était froncé.

\- Ce n'est rien, vraiment, juste des envies de femme enceinte.

\- Des cornichons et de la glace ? Ce genre de choses ?

\- En quelques sorte. Je meurs d'envie d'un Chinois et mon restau local est fermé pour Noël.

\- Laisse-moi faire.

Il y avait de l'urgence dans la voix de Mycroft.

\- As-tu une commande habituelle ?

\- Je suis désespérée. Tout ce que je peux manger avec des baguettes fera l'affaire.

\- Donne-moi 20 minutes.

Mycroft raccrocha avant que Molly puisse protester.

//

Dix-neuf minutes plus tard, Molly entendit un léger coup à sa porte. En l'ouvrant, elle trouva Mycroft debout devant elle avec un regard très suffisant sur le visage. Un sac en plastique de nourriture suspendu à son doigt tendu. Ses yeux se levèrent quand l'odeur séduisante du plat à emporter chinois atteignit le nez.

\- Oh, ça sent si bon, gémit Molly en prenant le sac de nourriture de Mycroft.

Déchirant le sac de biscuits aux crevettes, Molly en mit un dans sa bouche alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le canapé et Dr Who. Son attention étant concentrée sur la découverte des délicieuses surprises orientales qui se trouvaient dans le sac, Molly ne remarqua pas que Mycroft avait accroché son manteau et se tenait maintenant au-dessus d'elle avec un regard heureux sur son visage.

\- J'espère que tout est à ton goût. Pas de fruits de mer, évidemment.

\- Ohhhh, c'est tout simplement parfait, ronronna Molly en retirant un à un les rectangles en plastiques du sac, en retirant les couvercles et en déposant des récipients de nourriture sur la table basse devant elle.

\- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. J'ai pris la liberté de commander assez pour deux.

La main de Molly était pleine de son troisième biscuit aux crevettes.

\- Désolée ! Où sont mes manières ? Bien sûr que oui. S'il te plait assied toi. Laisse-moi te donner une assiette.

Mycroft secoua la tête et s'assit à côté d'elle. Prenant une paire de baguette et l'un des contenants en plastique, Mycroft sourit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'assiette. Je me débrouillerai. En plus Dr. Who est sur le point de commencer.

//

Heureuse et pleine des plats à emporter, Molly se pelotonna sur le canapé et jeta un coup d'œil à Mycroft. Il se détendait à l'autre bout du canapé, les yeux collés à la télé, le bout des doigt de sa main droite tapant doucement sa jambe sur le rythme de la musique de Strictly Come Dancing.

Le regard de Molly se posa sur le cou de Mycroft. Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter, des visions de la tête de Mycroft tombant en arrière de plaisir remplirent son esprit – sa langue léchant doucement le bout de son cou serré par ses cols amidonnés tous les jours, faisant gémir Mycroft.

\- C'était très bien.

Déglutissant difficilement, Molly fixa Mycroft.

\- Um – Quo-- ?

\- Anton et Judy.

Mycroft fit signe à l'écran.

\- Oh, oui—bien sûr. Ils ont fait du bon travail.

Espérant que les capacités de déductions de Mycroft n'étaient pas sous-tendues par une capacité psychique vive, Molly s'arracha rapidement hors du canapé.

Ramassant une poignée de récipients, elle prit soin de ne pas regarder Mycroft lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sans hésitation, il refléta rapidement ses actions.

\- As-tu besoin d'autre chose ce soir ? Demanda Mycroft, les mains pleines de boîtes chinoises vides.

Il eut une légère hésitation avant que Molly ne réponde :

\- Non.

Mycroft commença à rincer les contenants et les remit à Molly qui empilait dans le lave-vaisselle.

Levant les yeux, il demanda d'une voix moqueuse.

\- Dois-je t'offrir une glace au chocolat sur un bagel au saumon fumé pour le dessert ?

\- Non. Merci. Je vais bien.

Molly sourit nerveusement pendant qu'elle mettait les contenants dans le lave-vaisselle.

Mycroft prit une profonde inspiration, se redressa, serra les épaules et regarda Molly directement et lui demanda :

\- Est-ce que je le ferai ?

\- Pardon. De quoi tu veux parler ?

Molly secoua nerveusement la tête, les yeux sur le sol.

\- Tu sais exactement ce que je veux dire. Je peux difficilement te laisser sortir dans un pub ou une boîte de nuit dans ton état n'est-ce pas ? Oublie les emmêlements émotionnels et la détresse que cela peut te causer, si tu trouves un partenaire consentant ou si tu ne le fais pas. Tu pourrais te mettre toi-même et le bébé en danger à cause d'une MST. C'est tout simplement inacceptable. Je répète mon offre, est-ce que je vais le faire ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Sans regarder Mycroft, Molly sortit un verre de l'armoire et le remplit du robinet.

Mycroft roula les yeux.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel Molly, je t'offre d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec toi. C'est ce qu'il te faut d'autre ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais non... Tu ne veux pas vraiment me baiser.

Molly eut un rire forcé avant de prendre le verre d'eau.

\- Bien sûr, je ne veux pas. Mais tu aspires à la libération physique qui vient avec un acte intime qui, étant donné, ta sexualité, nécessite la participation d'un mâle de l'espèce et comme je l'ai déjà souligné – je ne pense pas qu'il soit approprié à ce stade pour toi d'aller trouver un mâle aléatoire pour satisfaire tes besoins alors je te propose de le faire moi-même.

Versant le reste de l'eau dans l'évier, Molly mit le verre dans le lave-vaisselle et se tourna vers Mycroft qui avait l'air assez calme et assuré.

\- Non, c'est ridicule. Nous ne pouvons pas. Je ne peux pas m'impliquer avec toi. Je vais avoir un bébé et même si c'est le tien, tu n'as rien à voir avec le bébé ou avec moi, et avant que tu me le suggères je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à avoir un coup d'un soir avec quelqu'un.

\- C'est pourquoi tu seras heureuse d'apprendre que nous avons tout notre temps.

\- Quoi ?

\- Nous avons encore 24 semaines avant la naissance.

\- Et alors ?

\- C'est assez de temps.

\- Assez de temps pour quoi ?

\- Pour commencer, avoir et mettre fin à une relation avec moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- La durée moyenne de mes relations personnelles est de 17 semaines.

\- Mycroft...

\- Molly, malgré tous mes efforts, je ferai par inadvertance quelque chose qui t'amènera à mettre fin à notre engagement bien avant que le bébé n'arrive.

Molly soupira.

\- Allez Mycroft, ne sois pas si négatif.

\- Je suis honnête et réaliste, c'est ainsi que fonctionnent mes relations. La nouveauté, c'est que dans ce cas-ci, je sais même qui prendra ma place, dit-il en baissant les yeux vers la bosse avant de lever les yeux et de soutenir le regard de Molly.

Lentement, Mycroft tendit la main et plaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle était sûre qu'il pouvait l'entendre.

Mycroft se pencha sur Molly, ses lèvres étaient si près de son souffle chaud sur sa peau et sentir les légers restes de son après-rasage.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que ça ne durera pas que ça ne devrait pas arriver.

Mycroft avait fermé les yeux et laissa sa voix se remplir de besoin.

Molly poussa un gémissement quand sa bouche trouva celle de Mycroft. En un instant, les deux se retrouvèrent collés l'un contre l'autre. Étant donné son attitude détachée, l'urgence de son baiser était époustouflant. Molly se sentit étourdie alors qu'une paire de bras forts l'encerclait et la tenait debout. Sa main glissa sous sa chemise et trouva un peu de peau nue, ce qui provoqua un gémissement à mesure que l'intensité du baiser augmentait.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Molly fit sursauter le couple et ils se séparèrent comme brûlés par les flammes qu'ils venaient d'allumer.

Le petit écran indiquait : « Sherlock ».

\- Allô ? La voix de Molly était tremblante et hésitante. Oui. Je vais bien. Le téléphone m'a fait sursauter, c'est tout. Umm, j'ai dîné. Euh. Bien sûr. Ouais. A bientôt.

Molly décolla le téléphone de son oreille et soupira, puis donna un haussement d'épaule résigné.

\- Il vient ici ?

\- Oui. Il vient. Désolée.

\- Je vais y aller. Mon frère, Noël et moi ne faisons pas bon ménage.

Mycroft resta appuyé contre le comptoir, inspirant profondément.

\- Comment l'as-tu su ?

Molly tendit la main et caressa la joue de Mycroft en soutenant son regard.

\- Assis sur le canapé. J'ai reconnu ce regard dans tes yeux après la chute de Sherlock. Sauf que maintenant je sais ce que ça veut dire.

Mycroft sourit en l'entraînant dans un doux baiser.

Molly, sentant l'élan de désir reprendre, le repoussa.

\- Quand est-ce que je te reverrai ?

\- Quand ton emploi du temps le permet.

\- Demain ?

\- Absolument ma chère. Maintenant je dois partir avant l'arrivée de ton prochain invité.


	12. Papa Bear is Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction de Wetislandinthenorthatlantic]
> 
> Une grande partie de ce chapitre a lieu dans l'appartement de Mycroft, qui est très petit et près de son bureau. Dans mon univers cet appartement est à Whitehall Court et il est en supplément de la maison de Mycroft dans Sherlock (BBC).  
Le truc en italique est un rêve que Mycroft fait en dormant sur le canapé dans son bureau.

Le texte du rapport de la Commission européenne sur la mise à jour de la réglementation en matière de fiscalité à l'exportation pour le dernier exercice financier commençait à flotter devant les yeux de Mycroft.

Il tendit la main pour prendre sa tasse de café mais la trouva vide. Ses épaules tombèrent de déception.

Retirant ses lunettes de lecture, il ferma les yeux et pinça l'arête de son nez, se résignant à l'inévitable.

Il se repoussa de son bureau. Rapidement, il se débarrassa de sa veste, trébucha sur le canapé de son bureau et s'allongea. Mycroft s'endormit instantanément et commença à rêver de la façon dont il avait passé la récente nuit du Nouvel An.

_Debout dans la cuisine de son appartement près du bureau, il poussa un soupir de frustration. _

_Ce qui était exaspérant, c'était que cela ne faisait qu'une semaine et la petite pathologiste l'avait déjà enroulé autour de son petit doigt. _

_La voir enceinte avait poussé à bout ses instincts protecteurs. S'il avait su ce qui allait lui arriver, il aurait peut-être essayé plus fort que leurs chemins ne se croisent pas. Maintenant, il ne se contentait plus de laisser sa surveillance être confiée à la paire habituelle de caméras de surveillance et à une discrète équipe de sécurité. Il allait devoir en faire autant que possible lui-même._

_La proposition de commencer une relation avec elle semblait être une si bonne idée à l'époque. Il aurait facilement accès à elle pour les quelques mois à venir sans avoir à inventer de scénarios pour vérifier son état. Et finalement tout cela avait déjà été envisagé. Il avait été honnête, sa loyauté était envers Molly, pas envers son bébé, de sorte qu'il y avait une date limite : soit quand elle commencerait le travail soit quand il merdera, selon ce qui arrivera en premier._

_Sa vision de leur relation, les rapides appels téléphoniques entre les réunions urgentes, les SMS nocturnes pour s'enquérir de sa journée, les repas programmés, et les rares inattendus à son bureau, pour le thé décaféiné, étaient basés sur une pensée rationnelle et la vertu de ne pas se laisser emporter. Malheureusement, cela s'avérait beaucoup plus difficile que ce qu'il avait prévu à l'origine. _

_La question apparemment innocente avait été posée il y a trois jours – après la quatrième soirée consécutive d'un repas à emporter suivi de câlins. _

_\- Cela veut-il dire que nous allons passer le réveillon du Nouvel An ensemble ? fut demandée quand une paire d'yeux caramélisés, mouchetés de vert et d'or, qui le regardaient après que les lèvres roses et tendres en dessous aient fait bouger le temps de manière mystérieuse, des heures qui semblèrent disparaître en un battement de cœur._

_Ainsi, dans un état de confusion, se demandant comment, pour l'amour de Dieu, l'aube pouvait se lever alors qu'ils venaient de s'installer sur le canapé après le dîner pour regarder un peu la télé, il ignora son rituel du Nouvel An qui avait été pratiqué consécutivement pendant deux décennies. Un verre de scotch exceptionnel, en fouillant dans son journal de l'année précédente et couché dans son lit à 22 heures, fut oublié en un instant. Il avait répondu sans hésitation :_

_\- Oui, bien sûr. _

_Mycroft soupira à nouveau, cette fois plus fort en espérant que Molly cesserait d'ignorer sa frustration. _

_\- Assieds-toi. _

_\- Mais... _

_Molly se détourna de la fenêtre et de la vue imprenable sur le London Eye pour regarder Mycroft de l'autre côté du petit appartement ouvert._

_Debout dans la cuisine devant la cuisinière, Mycroft tint bon. _

_\- Maintenant. Sur le canapé. Pieds en l'air. _

_Avec un humph, Molly tomba sur le canapé. _

_\- Je suis enceinte, pas malade. _

_\- Ce qui veut dire que tu vois très bien depuis le canapé. _

_En remuant bien la sauce pour les pâtes, Mycroft en mit un peu sur une cuillère et traversa la courte distance jusqu'au canapé pour l'offrir à Molly. _

_\- Besoin d'un peu plus de sel. _

_Revenant à la sauce, il y ajouta du sel avant de la goûter – elle avait raison, beaucoup mieux maintenant. _

_\- Depuis combien de temps as-tu cet appartement ? _

_\- Dix-neuf ans. _

_\- Et c'est la première fois que tu passes le réveillon du Nouvel An ici ? Demanda Molly. _

_\- Oui, répondit Mycroft en ramassant les salades dans le frigo et en les plaçant près de la planche à découper. _

_\- D'habitude, je ne reste pas en ville pour le Nouvel An. _

_\- Tu crois qu'on aura des feux d'artifice ce soir ? _

_\- Bien sûr, de ce point de vue, nous avons l'une des meilleures vues de Londres, sinon la meilleure, dit Mycroft en faisant un geste à la fenêtre lorsque le coin de la bouche de Molly s'éleva en souriant, avec une étincelle dans ses yeux qui fit frémir son aine. _

_Oh. _

_\- Tu as dit que tes relations duraient en moyenne 17 semaines ? Je suppose que quelques femmes ont abandonné les deux premières semaines, hein ? _

_Voir Molly sur le point de rire fut le moment exact où son plan chaste pour la soirée passa par la fenêtre et les visions de ce que Molly insinuait devinrent impossibles à garder hors de son esprit. Ça rendait aussi la découpe de la salade dangereuse. _

_D'une manière ou d'une autre, il réussit à ne pas se couper un doigt malgré le pincement de jalousie qu'il ressentit quand Molly répondit à un appel de Greg. _

_Il était évident, d'après le côté de la conversation de Molly, que Greg s'assurait qu'elle n'était pas seule ce soir._

_Plus Molly parlait, plus Mycroft sentit un peu d'agacement grandir entre ses omoplates. Tout à coup, il se retrouva sur le canapé et s'agenouilla à côté de Molly, poussant du nez silencieusement son cou l'ignorant alors qu'il jouait. Rapidement le coup de téléphone devint insoutenable et Molly mit fin à l'appel. Il fut étonné de voir à quel point il pouvait trouver si exaltant de chasser un autre mâle. _

_\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Rit Molly. _

_\- Notre inspecteur préféré devra trouver son propre rencard ce soir. _

_Molly lui jeta un regard acerbe. _

_\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus choquant, toi qui es jaloux ou toi qui es si audacieux que tu m'appelles ton rencard. _

_Son rencard. Bien sûr qu'elle l'était. La lueur chaude dans sa poitrine resta pendant le repas du soir et le rangement de la vaisselle. Les heures passèrent vite. _

_Le couple se tenait debout à la fenêtre donnant sur la Tamise et London Eye lorsque les sons du carillon de Big Ben remplirent l'appartement. _

_\- Bonne année, murmurèrent-ils en s'embrassant. _

_Alors que Big Ben était encore en train de carillonner, Mycroft rompit le baiser et récupéra une chaise de la salle à manger qu'il avait placé devant la fenêtre. _

_\- Tu vas vraiment me faire asseoir ?_

_\- Non. La chaise est pour moi. _

_Mycroft retourna la chaise, elle était maintenant dos à la fenêtre. _

_\- Tu ne veux pas voir les feux d'artifice ? _

_\- Oh, je les verrai, répondit Mycroft avec un sourire espiègle alors qu'il l'entrainait dans un baiser profond et manœuvrait le couple jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve devant la chaise. _

_S'assurant que ses jambes soient de chaque côté de lui, il s'assit. _

_\- Hé, dit Molly en riant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

_\- Je croyais que tu voulais des feux d'artifice ? Chuchota-t-il. _

_En la tirant sur ses genoux, Mycroft souleva ses hanches vers le haut au bon moment, ce qui fit haleter Molly. Il pouvait la sentir trembler d'impatience. _

_Fixant Mycroft avec un choc total dans les yeux, Molly fouilla son visage à la recherche d'une permission. _

_\- Bien sûr que tu peux, acquiesça-t-il. _

_Mycroft entendit les feux d'artifices démarrer derrière lui alors que Molly lâchait tout son poids sur ses genoux. Sa tête tomba en arrière, un gémissement déraisonnable venant du fond de sa gorge alors que ses hanches commençaient à monter contre son – _

\- Monsieur ?

La demande brusque à son attention le tira brusquement de son sommeil, provoquant la disparition du rêve. Il poussa un soupir d'angoisse tout en se poussant lentement dans sa position assise pour trouver Anthea avec ses mains sur ses hanches, lui donnant un regard sobre.

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-il faiblement, espérant profondément qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien de trop urgent.

\- Le Premier Ministre est sur la ligne 3.

\- Merci Anthea, étirant son cou, prenant une profonde inspiration puis se poussa de son canapé et Mycroft retourna à son bureau.

\---

**Le lendemain **

Greg, John et Sherlock se trouvaient au 221B Baker Street quand ils entendirent la porte d'entrée se refermer et de lourds bruits de pas monter les escaliers. John fronça les sourcils vers Sherlock :

\- On attend quelqu'un qui a une clé ?

Il se leva pour regarder par la fenêtre, juste à temps pour voir la voiture de Mycroft prendre le virage.

\- La voiture de ton frère vient de partir. Mais ça ne lui ressemble pas.

La porte s'ouvrit sans cérémonie et entrainant Mycroft. L'aîné des Holmes scanna la pièce, clairement déçu de voir qu'elle contenait des humains, roulant des yeux et il poussa un profond soupir résigné.

\- Christ, qu'est-ce que t'est arrivé ?

Greg appela de la porte de la cuisine. Lui et les autres hommes regardèrent Mycroft ôter son manteau, s'effondrer sur le canapé, retirer ses chaussures et s'allonger d'un seul mouvement continu.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Grogna Mycroft. Vous étiez censés être sur une affaire. Personne ne me dérange pendant une heure et demie.

\- Le huit s'est avéré être un quatre. Terminé avant le déjeuner. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec le canapé de ton bureau ? S'écria Sherlock.

\- Anthea m'a déjà surpris en train de dormir sur mon canapé deux fois cette semaine. Elle n'est pas contente.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire que tu dormes sur ton canapé ? Demanda John.

\- Il est clair qu'elle n'est pas d'accord avec ce qu'il fait au lieu de dormir, murmura Sherlock, les doigts sous son menton.

\- Attention Sherlock. Je t'entends toujours, même si mes yeux sont fermés.

Regardant dans sa tasse de thé et essayant de contenir un sourire sur son visage, Greg demanda aussi innocemment qu'il le pouvait :

\- Alors Mycroft, Molly en est à combien de temps ? Ça doit faire au moins 17, 18 semaines.

\- 20 semaines demain.

Dissimulant un sourire, Greg échangea un regard complice avec John avant de continuer.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a été, Mycroft, Chinois ? Indien ? Thai ?

\- Chinois, répondit Mycroft.

\- Pour Mary, c'était tartes au porc avec de la crème glacée à la menthe et aux pépites de chocolat – habituellement en même temps, ajouta John en souriant.

\- Je parie que tu ne pourras plus jamais manger un plat chinois à emporter sans avoir le sourire aux lèvres, hein ?

Greg souriait et regardait le plafond, essayant désespérément de ne pas regarder John.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Le front de Sherlock était froncé lorsqu'il regarda entre John et Greg.

Mycroft poussa un petit gémissement.

Ravalant un sourire, Greg commença :

\- Sherlock. Il semble que ton frère ait aidé Molly avec ses envies de femme enceinte ces deux dernières semaines-

\- Trois semaines, dit la correction depuis le canapé, et je peux vous assurer que nous sommes tous les deux restés tout habillé.

\- Je parie que cela ne fait pas une grande différence, continua Greg en riant.

\- En effet. En ce moment, un regard lascif dans sa direction généralement la fait décoller.

\- Et maintenant, trois semaines plus tard, tu ne te souviens plus de la dernière fois que tu as dormi une nuit complète; tu as mangé tout les menus à emporter et tu n'as pas eu de brûlures d'estomac comme celle-ci depuis ta petite amie d'école secondaire. Mon Dieu, je me souviens de cette époque.

Greg eut un regard dans le vague.

\- Assez, vous tous ! Laissez-moi dormir, gémit Mycroft en roulant des yeux avant qu'il ne les ferme.

\- Regardez.

Greg avec un sourire insolent sur le visage, fit un clin d'œil à John.

\- Si tu veux envoyer un joueur de la réserve pour te donner une pause dit le juste.

Mycroft ouvrit un œil et grogna contre Greg.

\- Non, vint en réponse sévère.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon pote, je plaisantais, rigola Greg.

Mycroft avait de nouveau fermé les yeux et instantanément sa respiration fut lente et régulière. En retirant la couverture de la chaise de John, Greg se dirigea vers le canapé.

\- Venez tous les deux. Finissons cette discussions chez Speedy pour ne pas déranger Papa Ours. Il a besoin de tout le sommeil possible.

Greg couvrit doucement un Mycroft endormi et les trois hommes restant quittèrent l'appartement.


	13. Mycroft's Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction Wetislandinthenorthatlantic]

Mycroft laissa échapper un humph mécontent après qu'un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre-bracelet qui confirma que l'après-midi se traînait. En jetant le dossier qu'il lisait sur son bureau, il tomba sur les deux autres dossiers qu'il avait lu depuis le déjeuner.

Son attention était au bord de l'épuisement et il savait que le seul remède serait de fermer les yeux quelques minutes.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le canapé de son bureau, un Chesterfield en cuir brun grandeur maximum, poussé contre le mur. N'importe quel autre jour, cela lui procurerait exactement le répit dont il avait besoin - mais pas aujourd'hui. Actuellement, il supportait, couché avec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ressemblant à un cadavre, son petit frère.

\- Bien que ce canapé soit parfaitement adapté aux siestes de courte durée, le mien est de loin supérieur si un sommeil paradoxal profond est nécessaire, murmura Sherlock comme s'il pouvait lire dans l'esprit de Mycroft.

\- Le canapé est arrivé il y a cinq ans. Il est trop tard pour laisser une critique. J'espère que cela signifie que tu vas bientôt partir.

Prenant le dossier suivant dans la petite pile à droite de son ordinateur, Mycroft jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à sa montre-bracelet avant d'ouvrir le dossier et de froncer les sourcils sur son contenu.

\- Compte tenu de ta visite à mon appartement hier et de ton angoisse à me trouver sur ton canapé aujourd'hui, il faut qu'on parle.

Un petit sourire s'installa sur le visage de Sherlock bien que ses yeux soient restés fermés.

\- À propos de quoi ? Claqua Mycroft, ses poignets levés instantanément, prêt à se battre avec son adversaire préféré. Mon manque de sommeil ne justifie pas une intervention.

Dès que ses yeux quittèrent le dossier, il put les sentir être attirés par sa montre... Encore une fois.

_Molly aurait dû appeler il y a 17 minutes._

\- Je pensais, mon cher frère, que ton plan était de garder une distance raisonnable avec tout ça.

Les mains de Sherlock se déplacèrent en grands cercles gracieux au-dessus de lui pour mettre l'accent sur ce point.

\- Et d'après ce que l'inspecteur détective Jeffrey et John m'ont expliqué hier chez Speedy's, ce n'est certainement plus le cas, déclara Sherlock. Tu as vraiment besoin d'une couverture sur ce canapé. Ton bureau a des courants d'air.

Supprimant l'envie de se jeter sur son frère qui ne se doutait de rien, principalement par peur des réprimandes qu'Anthea leur donnerait à tous les deux, Mycroft, les yeux plissés, répondit les dents serrées :

\- Je garde une distance raisonnable.

\- Oui, non, tu ne le fais pas, rétorqua Sherlock de sa meilleure voix de frère prétentieux.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'apprendre ça de toi.

Mycroft se frotta le visage avec ses mains puis les frappa sur ses genoux en ajoutant une exclamation.

\- Sort ou j'appelle la sécurité.

\- Tu as peur.

Le coin de la bouche de Sherlock se mit à trembler.

\- Ne sois pas stupide.

\- Non pas peur.... Terrifié. Mais si tu es terrifié, pourquoi t'es-tu porté volontaire pour cette situation compliquée ? Ce n'est pas comme si ce bébé avait été accidentellement conçu à l'arrière de ta voiture en rentrant d'une réunion exaltante du COBRA.

La brume rouge et chaude familière de la colère remplit Mycroft. Le fait qu'Anthea était de l'autre côté de la porte de son bureau fut immédiatement oublié. Quelle que soit la punition qu'elle pourrait lui infliger, il la subirait avec joie en se remémorant à plusieurs reprises la douleur de son poing entrant en connexion dans un crack satisfait contre la mâchoire de son frère.

_Ping_

Le son innocent d'un texto qui arriva, ramena Mycroft dans la réalité et le fit sortir du fantasme où il frappait Sherlock jusqu'à ce qu'Anthea et trois membres de la sécurité les séparent.

En retirant rapidement le téléphone de la poche de sa poitrine, le pouls de Mycroft s'accéléra à la lecture du message.

SMS : Les résultats des tests sont bons !

_Ping_

SMS : Toujours d'accord pour le dîner ? Je meurs de faim !

Une vague de soulagement s'abattit sur Mycroft alors qu'il envoyait un texto pour confirmer que le dîner était toujours maintenu.

\- Une distance raisonnable, en effet, murmura Sherlock qui regardait aussi son téléphone.

Ignorant le commentaire, Mycroft remit le téléphone dans sa poche.

\- Je crois maintenant que ton motif réel de paresser dans mon bureau depuis une heure et demie n'a rien à voir avec mon bien-être et était, en fait, d'être ici quand Molly m'enverrait un texto au sujet de l'échographie des 20 semaines. Tout va bien. Maintenant, part.

\- Je sais, je sais. Je suis en train de lire les résultats, dit Sherlock avec un ton distrait dans sa voix.

Il était clair par la façon dont Sherlock tenait le téléphone près de son visage et faisait défiler lentement le texte qu'il lisait en effet quelque chose d'important.

\- Quels résultats ? J'ai reçu un texto de trois mots.

\- Molly m'a envoyé les résultats.

\- Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi pas moi ?

\- Probablement parce que tu as dit : "Ce n'est pas mon bébé, donc ça ne m'intéresse pas."

\- Donne-moi ça !

Mycroft se jeta sur Sherlock en provoquant un gémissement étouffé de la part du jeune Holmes alors que le téléphone de Sherlock lui était arraché des mains.

\- Rends-le-moi ! s'écria Sherlock alors que Mycroft se précipitait au coin de la pièce, tenant un bras en l'air pour se protéger de son frère envahissant.

\- Arrête de crier ! Anthea va entendre, siffla Mycroft en lisant le rapport à toute vitesse.

Son bras était appuyé contre la poitrine de Sherlock, un geste efficace et instinctif, sachant que son bras gauche était plus long d'un pouce et demi que l'un ou l'autre des bras de Sherlock.

_Mesures alignées sur les dernières règles... Tous les organes présents... Taille des organes en alignement avec la LMP... Date de naissance inchangée._

Un autre mouvement provoqua l'esquive de Mycroft vers la gauche, tandis que son pouce touchait le dernier dossier. Instantanément, le petit écran du téléphone fut rempli d'une vidéo granuleuse d'un fœtus : ses mouvements étaient saccadés et éthérés. Le combat de Mycroft contre Sherlock se termina brusquement, le cœur battant et les yeux fixés sur l'écran. Il se figea, soudain instable sur ses pieds.

Désormais, arrachant facilement son téléphone de la main de son frère, Sherlock retomba sur le canapé en prenant de grandes respirations pour arrêter son rythme cardiaque. Le parfum révélateur d'adrénaline et de sueur était dans l'air.

En trébuchant sur sa chaise Mycroft, les coudes sur son bureau, reposa sa tête dans ses mains en essayant de se rappeler comment respirer.

Le bourdonnement de l'interphone ajouta une ponctuation à la fin de la bagarre comme la cloche dans le ring de boxe.

Mycroft appuya sur le bouton, grinça des dents et relâcha une lente expiration pour faire redescendre son taux de chaleur.

\- Monsieur ?

Le léger frémissement de son ton dissipa l'anxiété et l'incertitude qu'Anthea ressentait de l'autre côté de la porte du bureau. Les frères s'attendaient à de l'irritation - pas à cela - et un mélange de terreur et d'inquiétude les remplit instantanément.

\- Anthea ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Quand son doigt appuya sur le bouton de réponse, ses yeux se fermèrent avec ceux de Sherlock. Il était clair que les deux sentaient que quelque chose allait être... très, très mauvais.

La voix désincarnée d'Anthea répondit lentement et très délibérément à l'interphone.

\- Mme Holmes est ici pour vous voir.

Sherlock se mit rapidement en position assise comme s'il était secoué par un nerf de bœuf et remit sa cravate tout en gardant un contact visuel avec son frère.

\- Tu étais au courant ? Siffla Mycroft.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je te déteste, pas te méprise.

Après avoir pris deux grandes inspirations, Mycroft appuya de nouveau sur le bouton de l'interphone.

\- Anthea, faites entrer Maman.


	14. Mummy - Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction de Wetislandinthenorthatlantic]

Molly suspecta que quelque chose n'allait pas dès qu'elle entra dans le bureau de Mycroft.

À peine 10 minutes auparavant, elle avait pensé que c'était un coup de chance d'arriver à l'immeuble de bureaux aux indescriptibles pierres grises au moment où Walter, le chauffeur de Mycroft, s'était également approché de l'entrée latérale. Elle avait accepté son offre de signer pour elle et de l'escorter jusqu'au bureau de Mycroft - Anthea serait certainement ravie de ne pas avoir à venir la chercher.

Walter lui avait ouvert la porte du bureau de Mycroft, hochant la tête en direction d'Anthea puis disant à Molly qu'il livrait de la paperasse au bureau voisin. Il serait heureux de les emmener dîner si elle ne se sentait pas capable de marcher.

Le stress de l'échographie étant passé, Molly se sentait détendue et, dans son esprit, elle imaginait se diriger lentement vers le petit restaurant à quelques rues de là où Mycroft avait prévu de dîner tôt dans la soirée.

\- Merci, mais là, j'ai hâte de me promener. Je suis sûre que Mycroft vous enverra un message si on a besoin de vous.

Molly sourit puis tourna la tête vers Anthea.

Au lieu du sourire chaleureux qu'Anthea avait l'habitude d'avoir pour elle, l'assistante personnelle sembla très troublée par l'apparition soudaine de Molly.

\- Anthea ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Son instinct de médecin, donnant un coup de pied à Molly, fut de scanner Anthea à la recherche de la cause de sa détresse.

\- Mycroft vous attend ?

Les mots furent très légèrement hésitants. Les yeux d'Anthea se tournèrent vers la porte du bureau de Mycroft puis retournèrent rapidement vers Molly.

Soudain, Molly douta d'elle-même et bégaya.

\- J'ai envoyé un texto il y a 30 minutes quand je suis sortie de mon rendez-vous. Nous avions parlé tout à l'heure du fait que je venais le chercher ici pour aller dîner. Il a dit que ça irait.

\- Je suis désolée, Molly. Il y a eu un ajout inattendu à son emploi du temps cet après-midi, ce serait peut-être mieux...

Un sourire forcé apparut sur le visage d'Anthea.

De l'intérieur du bureau de Mycroft vint le son incomparable d'une femme qui riait.

_Oh._

Les joues de Molly brûlèrent d'embarras en se sentant soudainement très mal à l'aise. Les mots d'avertissement que Mycroft avait prononcés il y a des semaines étouffèrent la conversation animée qui se déroulait dans le bureau de Mycroft.

_"Molly, malgré tous mes efforts, je ferai par inadvertance quelque chose qui te poussera à mettre fin à notre engagement bien avant l'arrivée du bébé."_

Sentant son humeur se dégonfler comme un ballon perforé, Molly déglutit fortement. Il n'y avait jamais eu de projets d'avenir entre eux - en fait, il n'y avait pas de "eux" du tout.

\- Oui... oui bien sûr, bégaya-t-elle.

Farfouillant dans son sac, elle sortit une grande enveloppe blanche.

\- Dites-lui juste que je l'ai déposé...

La porte du bureau de Mycroft s'ouvrit et une femme se dirigea avec confiance vers le bureau d'Anthea.

Molly se figea sur place en regardant la femme qui, avec son visage rond, ses cheveux blancs, sa tunique et ses chaussures confortables, n'était guère la femme fatale qu'elle avait, à peine quelques secondes plus tôt, envisagée allongée sur le bureau du Mycroft.

\- Oh ! Je m'excuse. Vous n'êtes pas l'envoyé spécial de quelque part, ma chère ?

Il fallut un moment à Molly pour réaliser que cette matrone lui parlait.

\- Hum, non. Non, je ne le suis pas.

\- Je suis Mme Holmes, et vous êtes ?

Une main fut tendue et Molly la prit instinctivement.

Un Mycroft au visage blême apparut rapidement de son bureau, ses yeux se précipitant sur la scène, essayant désespérément de lire cette situation inattendue.

\- Maman, c'est tout à fait suffisant, claqua Mycroft maintenant debout derrière la femme. Viens t'asseoir pendant qu'Anthea nous réserve une table.

\- Arrête, Mycie. Je dis juste bonjour à ton amie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'elle est mon amie ?

Mme Holmes leva les yeux au ciel d'une manière si classique que Molly dut se retenir fortement de ne pas rire.

\- C'est évident Mycie.

La femme prit une grande inspiration comme si elle avait passé des décennies à s'occuper de ce genre de questions.

\- Anthea est toujours assise. Si cette femme ne lui était pas familière, elle se serait levée et serait venue à son bureau pour un salut approprié. Elle—

Mme Holmes se tourna vers Molly et leva les sourcils comme pour une question.

\- Molly.

\- Bonjour Molly, enchantée de te rencontrer. Molly, est arrivée à ton bureau en fin de journée. C'est le moment idéal pour arriver à l'improviste pour que tu sois libre pour une conversation prolongée ou pour souper tôt. C'est ce que font les amis.

Molly jeta un coup d'œil à la porte du bureau de Mycroft et fut surprise de voir Sherlock apparaître de l'intérieur. Par hasard, il se plaça contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés, clairement intéressé à regarder le spectacle. Sans un mot, il hocha simplement la tête en signe de reconnaissance à la déduction de sa mère, tandis que Mycroft se tenait tout près, ses mains se transformaient maintenant en poings, ses joues striées de colère refoulée.

\- Très bien, maman. Tu as gagné. Tu as enfin rencontré une amie à moi. Maintenant, s'il te plaît, reviens dans mon bureau.

Le ton de sa voix montrait clairement que Mycroft était extrêmement mal à l'aise avec ce qui se passait.

L'attention de Mme Holmes resta entièrement concentrée sur Molly et ignora complètement la demande de Mycroft.

\- Molly, tu es libre pour dîner ce soir ?

Respirant lentement, les yeux de Molly papillonnèrent vers Mycroft qui regardait fixement l'arrière de la tête de sa mère.

\- Je n'en suis plus sûre, répondit-elle avec hésitation.

\- Maman, siffla Mycroft. Arrête tout de suite.

Mme Holmes ne prêta pas la moindre attention à son fils aîné.

\- Anthea, s'il vous plaît, réservez pour trois à ce charmant petit Italien près de Harrods. Je sais que je choisis habituellement le Français, mais je ne veux pas passer toute la soirée à écouter mon fils aîné se plaindre que je mets mon petit-fils ou ma petite-fille en danger à cause de tous ces fromages non pasteurisés. Merci, ma chère.

Le silence dans la salle fut assourdissant.


	15. Mummy - Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction Wetislandinthenorthatlantic]

\- Wow, chuchota Molly. Comment avez-vous...

\- Ne l'encourage pas, vint à l'unisson des garçons Holmes.

Un sourire chaleureux s'installa sur le visage de Mme Holmes.

\- C'était très facile, ma chère. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je savais que tu étais l'amie de Mycroft par la façon dont Anthea agissait. Malgré le camouflage de ton pull surdimensionné, tu es clairement enceinte et une enveloppe A4 blanche non adressée se trouve dans ta main.

Le regard de Molly tomba sur l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait encore dans ses mains.

\- Il y a quelque chose de très important dans l'enveloppe - si ce n'était pas important, il n'y aurait pas eu d'enveloppe ou elle aurait pu être envoyée par la poste. Et pourtant, te voilà, sourit Mme Holmes. La façon dont tu tiens l'enveloppe confirme qu'il y a un DVD à l'intérieur et que le fond est lourd. Une jeune femme enceinte, qui livre une enveloppe non adressée contenant un DVD, vient de se rendre à une échographie importante - ce qui rendrait ta grossesse à 20 semaines - à quelques jours près, bien sûr.

Mme Holmes, ne s'attendant clairement à aucune protestation, regarda autour d'elle avec confiance. Pendant que Molly hochait la tête l'air d'être du même avis, ses yeux se fixèrent sur Mycroft. Ses bras étaient croisés et il regardait le sol. Elle pouvait voir que le bout de ses oreilles était rouge vif.

\- Mais pourquoi Mycroft ? Le père peut être n'importe qui, demanda Molly avec un sourire éclatant, espérant aider un peu Mycroft.

\- Oh non, ma chère. Tu n'as pas d'alliance et tu n'as même pas la moindre trace d'une alliance avant de tomber enceinte. Et le plus important, c'est que tu livres les résultats de l'échographie à mon fils à son bureau. Les résultats des échographies ne sont transmis qu'au père.

\- L'oncle reçoit un e-mail, chuchota Sherlock.

\- Quoi ?

Mme Holmes se tourna rapidement vers ses fils.

\- Rien Maman, répondit Sherlock d'un air penaud.

\- Maman, prenant une grande respiration, Mycroft posa son regard sur sa mère. Il est vrai que tu as découvert une affaire privée entre Molly et moi. J'ai fourni le matériel génétique nécessaire à la conception de cet enfant, mais je ne serai pas son père. C'est le bébé de Molly et il aura peu d'interaction avec moi.

\- C'est extraordinaire !

Le visage de Mme Holmes s'éclaira en frappant des mains l'une contre l'autre devant son visage.

\- C'est exactement ce que ton père m'a dit quand je lui ai dit que je t'attendais.

Une fois de plus, Mycroft pâlit et cette fois, un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de Molly.

\- En fait, il a passé la majeure partie de ma grossesse à se proclamer donneur de sperme. A l'époque, personne n'avait la moindre idée de ce dont il parlait, Mme Holmes se tourna vers Molly, Sigur a tout simplement ignoré ma grossesse. Il disparaissait pendant des semaines pour affaires, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Dès le moment où nous nous sommes rencontrés, il m'avait répété à maintes reprises qu'il ne voulait pas être père. La seule raison pour laquelle nous nous sommes retrouvés avec Mycroft, c'est que Sigur avait bu trop de gin tonic quand son équipe de cricket a gagné la coupe paroissiale. Il était de bonne humeur ce soir-là, rit Mme Holmes.

\- Ah, mon cher frère, non désiré et conçu seulement parce que mon père avait trop bu. D'autres secrets que tu veux partager avec nous maman ? Ricana Sherlock en s'amusant clairement.

Mycroft lança un regard noir à Sherlock.

\- Mais... que s'est-il passé ? Mycroft n'est pas enfant unique, plus de gin... Demanda Molly en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Oh non, plus besoin de gin. Quand j'ai su que l'arrivée de Mycroft était éminente, j'ai envoyé un télégramme à Sigur pour le supplier de rentrer à la maison. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être père, mais qu'il m'aimait vraiment et que je serais désespérément bouleversée s'il n'était pas quelque part dans les environs quand je donnerai naissance.

\- Tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter. Père est toujours à l'heure pour tout, déclara Sherlock avec fierté.

\- Sauf cette fois-ci, annonça Mme Holmes. C'était un bazar complet et total. J'ai fini par accoucher à la maison, ayant complètement mal jugé mes contractions et la vitesse à laquelle les choses allaient se passer. Sigur, qui en toute justice a fait de son mieux lorsqu'il a reçu ma convocation, est arrivé deux heures après que Mycroft ait fait son entrée dans le monde. Après avoir été nourri, baigné et habillé, la sage-femme était sur le point de mettre Mycroft dans la chambre d'enfant pour que je puisse me reposer quand mon cher mari est enfin arrivé. Je l'ai fait culpabiliser pour qu'il fasse un rapide câlin rapide avec ce petit.

Mme Holmes se pencha pour lisser les cheveux de Mycroft comme s'il était encore un enfant, le faisant grimace et frissonner au toucher.

\- Je lui ai dit qu'il me devait bien ça parce qu'il n'était pas à la maison quand j'ai accouché.

Mme Holmes fit un grand sourire à Mycroft.

\- Quand la sage-femme a mis ce petit dans les bras de son père, il a levé les yeux, a bâillé et s'est rapidement endormi. Son père l'a tenu pendant des heures. Je lui ai dit qu'il gâterait l'enfant mais il n'entendait rien de tout cela. C'est Mycroft qui a transformé mon mari en père.

Il y avait des larmes dans les yeux de Molly.

\- Quelle belle histoire, renifla-t-elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure.

Instantanément, Mycroft fut à ses côtés et lui tendit son mouchoir.

\- Parce que tu es enceinte et que ma mère parle trop.

Le ton de Mycroft était doux mais le regard qu'il adressa à sa mère quand il parla fut dur.

La mère et le fils fermèrent les yeux pendant que Mme Holmes parlait :

\- J'espère pour toi que tu vas avoir une fille. Les fils sont un travail si dur.

Prenant une grande respiration, un sourire apparut de nouveau sur le visage de Mme Holmes.

\- Viens, Mycroft, on va inviter Molly à dîner. Je suis sûr qu'elle est affamée et qu'elle aimerait bien se dégourdir les jambes. Je vais chercher mes affaires.

Elle passa devant ses fils pour aller dans le bureau de Mycroft.

La sensation de Mycroft prenant ses deux mains dans les siennes fit battre le cœur de Molly. Cette démonstration d'affection devant Sherlock et Anthea était monumentale. Ses yeux se levèrent vers les siens.

\- Je suis désolé que nos plans pour le dîner aient été détournés. On n'est pas obligés d'y aller avec elle.

\- C'est ta mère Mycroft et-, soupira Molly en regardant le ventre avec le bébé. Ce sera bien.

\- C'est peu probable, mais à ce stade, tes options sont limitées. Bon vent, répondit Sherlock en partageant un regard pensif avec Anthea.


	16. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction Wetislandinthenorthatlantic]

Ce fut l'odeur du bacon qui réveilla Mycroft. Encore lourd de sommeil, il enfila sa robe de chambre et descendit les escaliers moquettés jusqu'à sa cuisine.

En ouvrant la porte, il trouva une vision très différente de sa routine habituelle de petit-déjeuner en solitaire.

Radio 4 jouait doucement, se mélangeant au grésillement du bacon, des saucisses et des moitiés de tomates sur la plaque de cuisson. Deux tranches de pain étaient posées sur une assiette devant le grille-pain. Des fines volutes de vapeur sortaient de sa tasse préférée déjà remplie de thé alors qu'elle attendait près de sa place habituelle.

Laissant échapper un soupir résigné, il se glissa à sa place sans un mot.

\- Bonjour mon chéri.

Mme Holmes, en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier, se précipita vers son aîné et embrassa le dessus de sa tête avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la cuisson des aliments.

\- Bonjour Maman, répondit Mycroft par cœur.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

Après avoir tourné les saucisses avec le dos d'une fourchette, Mme Holmes fit tomber le pain dans le grille-pain et enfonça le levier.

Mycroft regarda le dos de sa mère lorsqu'elle se déplaça dans la pièce. Même de ce point de vue, il pouvait déduire ce qui se passait.

\- Je pense qu'on peut se passer des formalités, maman.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Prenant un morceau de pain grillé, Mme Holmes l'enduit de beurre avant de le couper en deux triangles et de les disposer sur l'assiette qui se trouvait devant elle.

\- Maman, tes petits déjeuners anglais ont toujours un prix. Et aujourd'hui, tu veux une discussion sur le Dr Hooper.

Après avoir placé une assiette pleine d'aliments fumants devant son fils, Mme Holmes posa sa propre assiette et s'assit en face de Mycroft. Elle lui sourit.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles.

Fixant directement sa mère, Mycroft poussa une bouchée de saucisse et d'œuf sur cette fourchette avant de la mettre dans sa bouche. Son regard resta fixé sur sa mère tandis qu'il continuait à manger en silence.

\- Bien, Mme Holmes inhala profondément. Je pense que Molly est simplement divine. Bien plus que ce que ton père ou moi aurions pu espérer d'une belle-fille.

Le choc du dernier commentaire fit en sorte que la dernière bouchée de pain grillé se logea dans la gorge de Mycroft, ce qui le fit tousser et recracher. Il prit rapidement un grand verre de jus d'orange.

\- Allons, mon chéri. Il ne faut pas être si mélodramatique, répliqua Mme Holmes qui continuait à manger calmement son petit déjeuner.

Un ferme, "Non", fut prononcée par Mycroft dès qu'il retrouva sa capacité de parler.

\- Je sais que tu trouves ça inutile, mais ton père et moi pensons qu'il est important que tu saches que tu as notre bénédiction.

\- Pour quoi ? Postillonna Mycroft. Pas besoin de "bénédiction" pour que j'aie une amie. Molly va avoir un bébé et ma vie continuera normalement, maman, malgré tous les vœux pieux que tu pourrais avoir. Je continuerai à être célibataire et sans enfant. Le seul changement sera que j'ai une amie qui a un bébé qu'elle voulait vraiment. Fin de l'histoire.

Soupirant lentement, Mme Holmes mangea en silence pendant quelques instants.

\- Eh bien, j'espère que tu y réfléchiras. Elle était ravie de mon invitation pour Noël.

Mycroft fixa sa mère.

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça.

\- Je l'ai fait. Tu sais que Molly n'a plus de parents proches depuis la mort de son père.

\- Ne t'implique pas, maman. Elle a été très claire hier soir. Molly reste parfaitement satisfaite de notre accord et ne souhaite pas qu'il en soit autrement.

\- Je ne te crois pas, ni elle. Vous essayez tous les deux d'être " juste amis", dit Mme Holmes en levant les yeux lorsqu'elle fit une apostrophe. Tu manques un fait très important.

\- Lequel est-ce ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver une femme plus parfaite si tu avais mis une annonce dans la section des cœurs solitaires du Times. Et elle porte déjà votre enfant.

\- Le concept de "parfait " n'est pas pertinent quand il s'agit de relations. Il n'y a pas de perfection.

\- Je vous ai vus tous les deux hier soir en train de discuter de Káťa Kabanová. Combien d'autres de tes amis, hommes ou femmes, pourraient avoir une telle discussion sur l'opéra tchèque avec toi ?

Les yeux de Mycroft tombèrent dans son assiette alors qu'il jouait avec le dernier triangle de pain grillé.

\- Un intérêt commun ne fait pas un mariage Maman.

Mme Holmes rit bien avant de s'essuyer les commissures de la bouche.

\- J'en suis pleinement consciente. Je ne suggère pas que tu la demandes en mariage aujourd'hui.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?

Mycroft fronçant les sourcils croisa les bras et fixa sa mère.

\- Peut-être que si tu commences à penser que tu es plus pour elle que juste...

\- Impossible. Je ne peux tout simplement pas...

\- Alors donne au moins quelque chose à Molly pour qu'elle sache que tu reconnais sa place dans ta vie.

\- Et dis-moi quelle place, à part celle d'une amie standard, occupe-t-elle ?

\- Molly a demandé et tu as accepté de l'aider à concevoir un enfant. C'est loin d'être une demande d'amitié standard tout à fait ordinaire, rétorqua Maman avec une lueur dans les yeux en sachant qu'elle avait gagné ce point.

\- Tu viens de dire que tu ne t'attendais pas à une demande en mariage. On dirait que tu veux que je lui donne la bague de Grande Tante Bea.

\- Non. Bien sûr que non.

Mme Holmes leva les yeux comme si c'était la chose la plus absurde qu'elle ait jamais entendue.

\- Ses doigts sont enflés. Lui donner une bague en ce moment, c'est idiot.

Dans la poche de son gilet, Mme Holmes sortit un petit étui à bijoux de voyage l'ouvrit et en sortit lentement une paire de boucles d'oreilles.

Elle les plaça sur la table entre eux, ce qui fit les yeux de Mycroft s'écarquiller en état de choc. Son regard resta fermement fixé sur les antiquités tandis que sa mère parlait.

\- Tu es surpris.

\- Sherlock sera contrarié.

\- Molly porte ton enfant, mon petit-fils ou ma petite-fille. C'est normal qu'elle ait les boucles d'oreilles de ta grand-mère. Sherlock comprendra.

En ramassant doucement un diamant pour l'examiner de plus près, le diamant demi- carat entouré d'un cercle de diamants minuscules et d'émeraudes scintillait même sous les lumières de la cuisine.

Un sourire nostalgique s'installa sur le visage de Mme Holmes.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, chéri. Molly saura exactement ce qu'ils veulent dire même si tu ne peux pas supporter de dire les mots à haute voix.

\- Elles ont besoin d'être nettoyées. Si je décide de ne pas les donner à Molly, je les garderai dans mon coffre jusqu'à ce que je te revoie. Ne le dis pas à Sherlock.

\- Bien sûr que non. Maintenant, bouge- les de là. Il ne faut pas être en retard au travail, répondit Mme Holmes en se levant pour faire du thé.


	17. Molly Is Going on Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction Wetislandinthenorthatlantic]

\- As-tu noté l'hôpital le plus proche de ton lieu de séjour ?

Avec un soupir exaspéré, Molly répondit sèchement :

\- Oui, Mycroft, j'ai...

Heureusement qu'il traînait derrière elle, il ne fut donc pas conscient du levé de ses yeux au ciel qui accompagna sa dernière réponse à sa série de questions.

En ouvrant la porte de la chambre d'amis, Molly jeta un coup d'œil autour de l'espace petit mais aéré. Un sourire s'installa sur son visage, elle imaginait le lit échangé contre un lit d'enfant, la collection de vieux livres de fiction d'été dans la bibliothèque échangés contre des classiques de l'enfance et l'ajout d'un fauteuil à bascule près de la fenêtre.

Alors qu'elle se déplaçait devant l'armoire, le bras d'un tailleur gris à rayures passa devant son visage, exactement trois quarts de pouce de manche de chemise bleue, et un simple bouton de manchette ovale en émail bleu marine en vue. Alors que les plans de descente de la valise étaient encore en train de se former dans sa tête, Mycroft retira sans effort la valise du dessus de la garde-robe. Avec un peu de jalousie, Molly remarqua qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de se tenir sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Merci.

Au lieu de laisser Molly lui prendre l'objet, Mycroft pointa le menton en direction de la porte. Encore une fois, un soupir accompagna un roulement d'yeux alors qu'elle se retournait et traversait son appartement avec Mycroft et sa valise qui la suivait de près.

\- Et as-tu prévu des pauses régulières pour ne pas rester trop longtemps dans la voiture ?

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, ma vessie veillera à ce que je sorte de la voiture au moins une fois par heure, que je le veuille ou non. Tout ira très bien pour moi, Mycroft. Tous les livres sur les bébés disent que je devrais prendre des vacances maintenant.

Le couple entra dans la chambre de Molly et Mycroft posa la valise sur le lit avec un regard désapprobateur. Il prit soin de ne pas bousculer les piles de vêtements propres prêtes à être emballées.

\- Laisse-moi t'emmener en vacances.

Tirant la première pile de chemises vers elle, Molly commença à les replier pour mieux les ranger dans la valise alors qu'elle lançait à Mycroft un air incrédule.

\- D'où est-ce que ça vient ? Mycroft, tu ne veux pas partir en vacances avec moi. En fait, je ne pense pas que tu n'aies jamais pris de vacances.

Irrité, Mycroft répondit rapidement :

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Vraiment quand ? Parce que nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps et je ne me souviens pas...

La pause pour le calcul révéla le mensonge à venir.

\- Il y a deux ans, en fait.

Laissant sortir un léger reniflement, Molly ramassa le prochain tas pour le replier.

\- Mycroft, l'espace aérien était fermé et ton avion immobilisé à cause de cendres volcaniques ne peut pas être considéré comme un jour férié.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Mon travail était terminé, alors je me suis allongé dans ma chambre d'hôtel et j'ai regardé CNN International pendant quatre jours. C'était affreux.

Molly mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas rire à haute voix.

\- Eh bien, je ne pense pas que te voir t'occuper de moi et faire les cent pas serait une grande fête... pour nous deux.

Un regard indigné croisa le visage de Mycroft et il s'arrêta soudain, figé dans ses pas - il avait marché le long de son lit sans même s'en rendre compte.

Molly renvoya le regard avec un sourire satisfait d'elle-même.

\- Touché.

\- Si tu ne veux pas de ma compagnie, très bien, mais passe au moins tes vacances dans un hôtel avec service de chambre.

\- Je ne peux pas me permettre un hôtel chic avec service de chambre.

\- Je paierai.

\- Offrir d'aider à payer les frais d'éducation d'un enfant est une chose, payer mes vacances avant même l'arrivée du bébé en est une autre. Je suis sûre que Meena et son petit ami prendront bien soin de moi.

\- Vous allez dans une maison du Lake District. Ils vont te faire marcher dehors...

\- Je suis enceinte, pas malade.

Molly continua à placer des objets dans sa valise. Mycroft posa ses mains sur ses hanches et baissa son nez vers elle.

\- Molly. S'il te plaît.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu agis bizarrement depuis qu'on a dîné avec ta mère.

Mycroft s'immobilisa et regarda directement Molly.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je ne serai d'accord que si tu promets de me conduire moi et le bébé chez tes parents pour Noël.

La bouche de Mycroft s'ouvrit en état de choc.

\- Ha ! S'exclama Molly.

Mycroft poussa un profond soupir et la tira dans ses bras, en posant sa joue sur le dessus de sa tête.

\- Allez Mycroft, il n'y a pas que moi maintenant, ajouta Molly doucement alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Mycroft la ramena en arrière, une fois de plus elle put voir le tourbillon familier de pensées derrière ses yeux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit comme pour dire quelque chose, mais au lieu de cela, ses lèvres tombèrent jusqu'à la nuque qu'il commença à l'embrasser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire exactement ?

\- Moi ?

La voix de Mycroft était devenue profonde et douce comme du velours.

\- J'utilise mes techniques de distraction pour que tu acceptes de passer des vacances sensées où tous tes caprices seront pris en charge.

Il prit son lobe d'oreille entre ses dents et commença à le sucer.

\- Je ne change pas mes plans, mais maintenant que tu en parles, j'ai un caprice dont j'aimerais qu'on s'occupe et je pense aux images de la vidéosurveillance.

Molly gloussa en laissant Mycroft la déshabiller.

\- Pas de caméras dans ta chambre, murmura Mycroft avec un soupçon de tristesse dans sa voix alors qu'il embrassait sa colonne vertébrale. Je vais devoir y aller assez lentement pour me souvenir de chaque détail.

\- Oui, s'il te plaît, gémit Molly en tombant sur son lit.

//

Avec un soupir satisfait, Mycroft se déplaça légèrement vers le haut du lit et ouvrit son bras pour que Molly puisse se blottir contre lui. Elle revenait tout juste des toilettes et rampa sur le lit dans son étreinte qui l'attendait. Ses yeux se fermèrent avant que sa tête ne frappe son épaule.

\- Ugh. Allez. Pas maintenant. Je suis si fatiguée, grogna Molly à moitié endormie alors qu'elle se blottit contre Mycroft.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Les yeux de Mycroft se lancèrent autour de la pièce faiblement éclairée et de Molly alors qu'il essayait de déterminer ce qu'il avait fait pour l'irriter.

\- Bébé a décidé que c'est l'heure du trampoline.

Molly, les yeux fermés, prit la main de Mycroft sans cérémonie et la pressa sur son ventre distendu.

\- Ugh. Elle se tortille.

Molly mit la main de Mycroft sous sa chemise et plaça sa main sur le bébé.

\- Elle ? Demanda Mycroft en chuchotant.

Son cœur battit si fort qu'il était persuadé que Molly allait bientôt le gronder parce qu'il était trop bruyant.

\- Ouaip. Elle, vint la réponse endormie.

Allongé dans l'obscurité, Mycroft fut figé. La dernière fois qu'il avait senti les mouvements incontrôlables d'un bébé encore dans l'utérus, c'était lorsque sa mère portait Eurus.

Il sentit Molly glisser facilement dans son sommeil. Bientôt, elle ronronna doucement contre lui pendant que le bébé continuait à se trémousser et à donner des coups de pied. C'était une drôle de sensation de savoir que lui et le bébé étaient tous les deux éveillés, mais Molly ne l'était pas. Sa main sentit un coup de pied solide si fort qu'il provoqua une secousse dans la respiration de Molly.

\- Bonjour... bébé, chuchota-t-il.

Son pouce commença à caresser la grosseur solide. Le bébé pressa contre son toucher ses mouvements saccadés et sporadiques. Mycroft bougea la main de quelques centimètres et pressa à nouveau.

Le résultat fut un autre coup de pied. Il eut le souffle coupé dans la gorge. Tout doucement, ses doigts commencèrent à explorer la bosse.

\- Allons, ma chérie, ta maman a besoin de sommeil, chuchota Mycroft.

Bientôt, les mouvements commencèrent à ralentir sous les cercles paresseux que ses doigts faisaient sur l'abdomen de Molly.

\- Bonne nuit bébé. Dors bien.

Mycroft resta éveillé dans l'obscurité, ne voulant pas briser le charme. Les images d'une Molly souriante plaçant un petit paquet rose dans ses bras inondèrent son cerveau et il fut impuissant à les arrêter. Il se voyait regarder une belle petite fille et sentit son cœur gonfler. En soupirant, il renonça officiellement à essayer de garder enfermé tout le mélange confus d'émotions avec lesquelles il avait lutté au cours des derniers mois.

En jetant un coup d'œil vers son manteau de costume drapé sur la chaise dans le coin, il pouvait juste voir les bords de la boîte des boucles d'oreilles dans la poche droite. L'étape suivante lui apparut clairement qu'il allait donner les boucles d'oreilles à Molly, demain, après le petit déjeuner.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il imagina une femme en larmes mais rayonnante, Molly acceptant les boucles d'oreilles, et annulant joyeusement ses vacances avec Meena. Demain soir, lui et Molly prendraient des vacances cinq étoiles pendant une semaine - peut-être deux - remplie de détente et de service en chambre. Et pendant leurs vacances, probablement au bord de la piscine, il assurait à Molly qu'il serait heureux de la conduire, elle et le bébé, à la maison de ses parents pour Noël.

Après qu'il lui ait envoyé un texto, il s'endormit sans cérémonie, car sa main reposait encore sur le ventre de Molly.


	18. Decisions and Departures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction Wetislandinthenorthatlantic]

-ping-

Molly se retourna et prit son téléphone sur la table de chevet.

SMS : Hé ! Tu es prête à y aller ? - Meena

Molly répondit en se poussant sur un coude.

SMS : Oui. Je suppose que oui. Xx

SMS : Je m'attendais à plus d'enthousiasme. Tout va bien ?

SMS : Juste une nuit bizarre, c'est tout.

Ce ne fut pas une surprise quand l'écran de texte de Molly disparu, remplacé par un appel entrant de sa meilleure amie.

\- Ça va Molly ?

Il y avait une profonde inquiétude dans la voix de son amie.

\- On n'est pas obligé de partir ce matin si tu ne le sens pas.

\- Non, non, non. Je vais bien. Je vais bien. C'est Mycroft. Il agit bizarrement ces derniers temps.

\- Il agit bizarrement ? A quoi ressemble Mycroft Holmes qui agit bizarrement ? demanda Meena à l'autre bout du fil. À mon avis, il a l'air d'agir bizarrement tout le temps.

\- Meena.

En faisant traîner le nom et en ajoutant un soupir, Molly roula son cou et s'assit complètement.

\- Tout ce que je dis, c'est que pour lui, il est même plus étrange que d'habitude... dans la normalité Holmes.

\- Bien, au moins tu as admis que la normalité des frères Holmes est la chose la plus étrange au monde.

Molly entendit sa meilleure amie ricaner :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Tout d'abord, en ce moment même, il est dans ma cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

\- Vraiment ? Sa gouvernante a aussi dormi ici ?

\- Ha, ha. Je suis sérieuse. Ce matin, il est beaucoup plus nerveux que d'habitude. Je peux voir les rouages dans sa tête tourner - comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose. Il semble faire ça souvent ces jours-ci.

\- Ne passe-t-il pas sa vie à réfléchir sur des choses ? Étant donné qu'il fait quelque chose pour le gouvernement - même s'il n'a pas dit ce qu'il fait - tout ce que tu as à faire est de tourner sur BBC News 24 pour savoir qu'il a beaucoup de choses importantes auxquelles penser à ces jours-ci.

\- Je sais, soupira Molly en sortant du lit. Mais j'ai l'impression que les choses ont changé.

\- Ok, quand est-ce que ça a commencé ?

\- Quelques semaines, je suppose.

\- Je pense que Mycroft et sa mère ont eu une discussion sur toi et ton bébé.

\- Mais, elle a l'air d'être d'accord avec tout ça. Violet a même invité le bébé et moi à Noël. Lui, par contre, veut m'emmener en vacances, mais pas nous emmener tous les deux au dîner de Noël.

\- C'est peut-être le problème. Maman t'aime trop et ça fait flipper l'homme de glace.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te donner son surnom.

Meena gloussa.

\- Désolée. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Molly, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il se passe ?

Le regard de Molly tomba pendant qu'elle frottait le ventre avec son bébé.

\- Le père de Mycroft est parti quand sa mère était enceinte de lui.

\- Quoi ? vint la question choquée de Meena.

\- Le père de Mycroft n'a jamais voulu d'enfants et Mycroft a été une surprise, expliqua Molly. À un moment donné pendant la grossesse, M. Holmes est parti en voyage d'affaires pendant des mois. Il a même raté la naissance. Et...

\- Et quoi ?

\- Je n'aurais pas dû le faire. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. C'était un accident.

\- Molly ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Je revenais des toilettes et il dormait, il a reçu un SMS d'alerte, son téléphone était branché, alors j'ai regardé.

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça !

Molly hocha la tête même si elle savait que son amie ne pouvait pas la voir.

\- Qu'as-tu vu ?

\- Ça venait de son pilote. Il s'en va.

\- Serait-ce pour le travail ?

\- Non, c'est sur son compte personnel, ce n'est pas pour le travail. Quelques heures après mon départ, il s'en va. Pas de vol retour réservé.

\- Molly, dit Meena sévèrement, la vérité te regarde en face. Il me semble que l'histoire est sur le point de se répéter. Heureusement, contrairement à sa mère, tu sais ce qui va arriver.

\- Que dois-je faire ?

\- Profiter de tes vacances comme une pause propre. Dis à Mycroft que tu ne veux pas le voir à ton retour. Cela te donnera quelques mois pour t'habituer à ce qu'il ne soit pas là avant l'arrivée du bébé. Ce sera difficile, mais c'est pour le mieux. Si tu comptais pour lui ou s'il voulait faire partie de la vie du bébé, il aurait déjà dit quelque chose. Je suis sûre que tu le soulageras, surtout s'il planifie déjà sa fuite.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison.

\- Il a été très clair : il n'aura rien à voir avec le bébé. Personnellement, je suis surprise qu'il s'intéresse autant à toi qu'il le fait, mais dans tous ses défauts, c'est un gentleman et je suppose qu'il se sent responsable de vous en ce moment.

Molly déglutit fortement et resta silencieuse.

\- Allez Mols, tu vas être une maman géniale pour ce bébé et il sera entouré de gens qui t'aiment et ça - même si le père n'est pas sur la photo. Tu viens de te laisser emporter dans l'instant présent - facile à faire avec toutes ces hormones de grossesse qui circulent. On va bien s'amuser, on va commencer à réfléchir à la décoration de la chambre d'enfant. Nish et moi allons t'aider.

\- Merci, Meena. Tu as tout à fait raison. Tu pourrais venir un peu plus tôt ?

//

Du coin de l'œil, Mycroft vit Molly tirer sa valise à roulettes devant la porte de la cuisine.

\- J'allais le faire pour toi. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Tu t'es endormie dès que je suis parti, appela Mycroft.

\- C'est bon, répondit Molly en retournant dans la chambre.

\- Chérie, le petit-déjeuner est prêt.

Mycroft apporta une assiette pleine de toasts et deux pots de yogourt à la table.

Il s'assit à table et tapota sournoisement sa poche pour se rassurer que la boîte de boucles d'oreilles n'avait pas bougé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié.

\- Molly, viens. Il faut que tu manges. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est mieux que ce que tu trouveras dans une station-service misérable sur la M40, déclara Mycroft. Je t'ai vu faire tes valises hier. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut. Viens t'asseoir.

Silencieusement, Molly apparut à côté de lui et dès que Mycroft la vit, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ?

Mycroft se leva et se déplaça pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Non. S'il te plaît. Arrête.

Molly recula. Ses yeux s'élancèrent en essayant de ne pas regarder Mycroft.

\- C'est déjà assez dur comme ça.

Les frissons glacés de la peur coulèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale de Mycroft alors qu'il haussait la voix. 

\- Molly. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Non... oui. Je ne sais pas.

Molly secoua la tête et haussa les épaules.

\- As-tu besoin d'un médecin ? ça va- ?

Mycroft s'arrêta et regarda Molly en s'attendant à ce qu'elle finisse la phrase pour qu'il n'ait pas à le faire.

Un rire cynique éclata de Molly.

\- Tu ne peux même pas dire le mot, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un bébé Mycroft.

Molly frotta la bosse.

\- Et c'est ton bébé. Que ça te plaise ou non.

\- Molly...

Mycroft ne put pas faire en sorte que les mots se forment.

Molly prit une grande respiration et se raidit.

\- Je vais te dire ce qui s'est passé. On avait un accord et je l'ai rompu. Pas de bébé pour toi et pas de relation pour moi. C'est ma faute si on s'est trop impliqués.

Le cerveau de Mycroft se mit à tourner à toute vitesse pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Avec un désespoir total, les conséquences de sa confusion sur le rôle joué par Molly dans sa vie devinrent évidentes.

\- S'il te plaît, Molly.

Il y avait un côté désespéré à la voix de Mycroft.

\- Non, Mycroft, il est temps pour nous d'arrêter de prétendre qu'il y a quelque chose de réel entre nous. Tu m'as même dit que cette relation était vouée à l'échec et je l'ai ignorée. Eh bien, tu avais raison.

Les mots froids gelèrent Mycroft sur place, il se retrouva incapable de répondre.

Molly reprit son souffle et força un sourire :

\- Je pense que c'est bien que je m'absente un peu. Nous donner une bonne pause. Ce sera plus facile de cette façon... d'aller de l'avant...

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Les mots sortirent rapidement de la bouche de Mycroft. Ils étaient doux et vides.

On frappa à la porte et la tension se dissipa dans la pièce.

\- C'est Meena. Je lui ai demandé de venir un peu plus tôt.

Molly enroula son écharpe autour de son cou et ramassa son sac à main.

\- Ferme la porte derrière toi quand tu auras fini le petit-déjeuner. Au revoir Mycroft.


	19. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction Wetislandinthenorthatlantic]

Anthea poussa un profond soupir tandis qu'elle regardait le lait blanc et brillant se transformer en nuages dans la tasse à thé de Mycroft avant de se dissiper en une solide couleur taupe. La journée avait commencé par une telle promesse.

La veille au soir, Anthea était lovée sur son canapé, un verre de vin blanc à moitié plein sur la table d'appoint, l'ordinateur portable en équilibre sur ses genoux. Le troisième épisode du dernier coffret sensationnel de la BBC était sur le point de débuter lorsque l'alerte au tweet d'oiseau annonça un texto du pilote de Mycroft.

Elle n'avait même pas essayé de cacher son sourire. Malgré le fait qu'Anthea avait désormais besoin de passer des heures à réorganiser au moins deux semaines de son emploi du temps méticuleusement préparé, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Son patron avait FINALEMENT cessé de lutter contre les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Molly et son bébé. Elle pouvait maintenant prendre officiellement le manteau de tata Anthea. Dans son esprit, elle avait imaginé quelques heures plus tard qu'elle embrasserait Molly, qui, bien sûr, serait rayonnante en portant les boucles d'oreilles, puis regarderait le couple monter les marches du jet de Mycroft et partir en vacances.

Bien sûr, elle savait pour les boucles d'oreilles.

Le lendemain du jour où Violet avait donné les boucles d'oreilles à Mycroft, elle avait appelé Anthea avec des instructions.

\- Ne laissez pas mon fils, qui complètement stupide, attendre la dernière minute. Faites-les nettoyer par Jacob tout de suite. Il s'occupe des bijoux de notre famille depuis des années.

Mycroft avait refusé d'établir un contact visuel lorsque Anthea était entrée dans son bureau le plus simplement possible et avait annoncé :

\- Votre mère a appelé pour faire savoir qui devait nettoyer les boucles d'oreilles.

Il avait simplement ouvert le tiroir du milieu de son bureau et placé une petite boîte noire lisse dans sa main tendue.

Une fois nettoyées et retournées, les boucles d'oreilles avaient pris place dans le tiroir du milieu de Mycroft pendant la journée, puis chaque soir avant son départ, la boîte était déplacée dans la poche gauche de sa veste.

Pendant la première semaine, Anthea avait observé la migration des boucles d'oreilles avec le vif intérêt d'une ornithologue. (De toute évidence, un changement de tendance annoncerait des jours plus ensoleillés entre Molly et Mycroft.) Chaque alerte texto en dehors des heures de bureau pouvait apporter de bonnes nouvelles. Son cœur manquait un battement tandis que ses mains se pressaient d'ouvrir le message. Mais les demandes restèrent banales. L'ordre d'envoyer un bouquet de fleurs à Molly n'était jamais apparue.

En soupirant de nouveau, Anthea fit tinter la cuillère contre le côté de la tasse à thé.

Depuis que les boucles d'oreilles étaient revenues du bijoutier, chaque lundi matin à 10h07 exactement, lorsque Mycroft était en sécurité à la réunion hebdomadaire du Cabinet, Anthea recevait un appel de Violet lui demandant si elle avait des nouvelles des boucles, en particulier si Mycroft avait pu les donner à Molly.

Après trois semaines, toutes deux convinrent que les doutes de Mycroft le paralysaient et qu'au mieux les boucles d'oreilles deviendraient un cadeau coup de tête et qu'au pire à la mi-juin, elles seraient de retour dans l'étui à bijoux de Mme Holmes.

Anthea avait tellement eut hâte, quand le texto de la semaine était arrivé, de pouvoir partager la nouvelle avec Violet: Mycroft avait emmenée Molly en vacances, avec les boucles d'oreilles et tout.

Mais ce matin-là à 7h32 exactement, la douce sonnerie de l'alerte texto de l'équipe Delta avait bel et bien détruit ses plans pour une bonne journée, un week-end relaxant et une belle conversation avec Mme Holmes le lundi suivant. Molly allait à Lake District, pas à l'aérodrome.

Vingt-trois minutes après le message de l'équipe Delta, le gouvernement britannique, avec un visage du tonnerre, fit irruption par la porte extérieure de son bureau et, trois secondes plus tard, claqua la porte de son bureau si fort qu'Anthea sursauta.

Faisant rouler son poignet vers elle, Anthea étudia sa montre. Mycroft était dans son bureau depuis sept minutes et demie. Après la première addition rapide d'une cuillère à café de sucre (son habituelle) dans la tasse, la cuillère, remplie pour la deuxième fois, plana au-dessus de la tasse. Ce n'est que dans les circonstances les plus extrêmes qu'il prenait un deuxième sucre.

Il y avait de fortes chances qu'il allait : soit jeter cette tasse à travers la pièce, soit la laisser refroidir sur son bureau. Elle renversa la deuxième cuillère à thé et remua le thé une dernière fois avant de ramasser la tasse et de boire le liquide chaud en une seule fois. En lavant rapidement la tasse, elle se tint sur la pointe des pieds, s'efforçant d'atteindre l'arrière de l'étagère supérieure de l'armoire où se trouvait une boîte de métal ronde de couleur crème d'apparence très ordinaire portant l'inscription THÉ. Otant le couvercle, Anthea sortit une bouteille en verre non étiquetée avec un bouchon à vis. Elle versa une généreuse portion de liquide ambré dans la tasse à thé puis remit la bouteille dans sa cachette.

Les temps désespérés exigeaient des mesures désespérées.

Anthea, prit sur elle, attrapa la tasse à thé sur sa soucoupe et frappa doucement à la porte de son patron avant de s'autoriser à rentrer.

//

**Deux semaines plus tard**

Assise à son bureau, Anthea put entendre le son étouffé de Mycroft dans son bureau en criant.

\- Espèce d'idiot ! Ne mettez pas du vin dans la sauce, n'importe quel crétin peut voir qu'elle est enceinte !

Suivi, quelques heures plus tard, par:

\- Bien sûr qu'elle est épuisée ! Vous venez de l'emmener faire une marche de la mort de 5 km à travers la campagne Dieu seul sait où.

Et enfin :

\- ANTHEA ! Rappelez-moi de régler tous les radars pour donner une contravention à ce dépravé de Nish à moins qu'il ne conduise 7km/h en dessous de la limite de vitesse.

Depuis que Molly était partie en vacances, Mycroft avait été particulièrement peu communicatif avec le monde extérieur. Au cours des deux dernières semaines, les appels n'étaient pas retournés, les réunions ne furent pas suivies et toutes les tâches, sauf les plus urgentes, avaient été complètement ignorées. Il était à son bureau avant l'arrivée d'Anthea le matin, la porte de son bureau fermée. Et quand elle pointait la tête avant de partir chaque soir, il lui faisait un signe de la main, ses yeux fixés sur son ordinateur et sur les images des caméras de vidéosurveillance de la maison que Meena avait louée. La quantité de pots de vin qu'il avait fallu à Mycroft pour obtenir l'accès au réseau Cumbria CCTV devait avoir été monumental.

Le regard d'Anthea se posa sur la pile de dossiers qu'elle laissait à Mycroft pour qu'il les examine - elle était posée sur le rebord de son bureau, sans qu'il ne la touche, et elle grandissait chaque jour.

Molly devait rentrer chez elle dans moins de 24 heures et Mycroft était tellement énervé qu'il était sur le point de craquer. Il fallait bien que quelque chose cède.

Prenant une grande respiration, Anthea repoussa sa chaise, lissa sa jupe et frappa doucement sur la porte de Mycroft avant d'entrer.

Mycroft était assis derrière son bureau et regardait dans l'espace. En entrant tranquillement dans la pièce, Anthea se tint directement devant son bureau.

\- Monsieur, je peux vous parler ?

Mycroft hocha simplement la tête sans lever son regard.

\- Demain, Molly revient.

Le ton d'Anthea était vides et ses yeux restèrent sur Mycroft.

Mycroft inspira brusquement comme si son cœur avait été tranché avec un couteau. Ses yeux papillonnèrent brièvement vers Anthea puis s'éloignèrent.

\- Elle sait ce que vous ressentez ?

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez, lui répondit-il sèchement.

\- Quand elle rentrera à la maison, vous devriez aller la voir et lui donner les boucles d'oreilles. Vous devez lui dire ce que vous ressentez.

Les lèvres de Mycroft se plissèrent d'irritation.

\- Elle m'a dit en des termes très clairs qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à moi.

Anthea regarda Mycroft déglutir fortement, sa respiration peu profonde.

\- Elle pense que ce qui s'est passé entre nous était une erreur.

\- Monsieur. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Mycroft, vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça.

\- Je le sais très bien !

Le visage de Mycroft rougit de colère alors que sa voix résonna contre les murs du bureau.

Debout, Mycroft se mit brusquement à frapper le mur derrière son bureau. Instinctivement, Anthea prit du recul alors que Mycroft s'approchait du bureau. Sa fureur était palpable lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle sans un commentaire. Prenant son manteau et son parapluie, Mycroft se précipita hors de son bureau. 


	20. Mycroft Gets Back to Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction Wetislandinthenorthatlantic]

Le début de cette après-midi de printemps était humide et gris. On n'était pas sûr que la pluie venait de s'arrêter ou était sur le point de débuter. Le doux cliquetis de la pointe du parapluie de Mycroft sur le trottoir l'accompagnait dans les méandres des rues latérales du centre de Londres.

Des visions de toutes les occasions manquées où il aurait pu dire à Molly ce qu'il ressentait, revenant sans cesse dans son esprit, l'irritaient encore plus.

Tournant dans une rue tranquille, il fixa une boutique de luxe spécialisée dans les vêtements pour bébés. Les regrets étaient immenses mais ses pieds ne s'arrêtèrent pas, il s'approcha.

Dehors, sur le trottoir, il pouvait voir que le magasin était joyeux et accueillant malgré son air élégant. Son regard se porta sur la poignée de clients. Mycroft regarda deux femmes enceintes comparer des objets en les tenant au-dessus de leurs deux gros ventres respectifs tandis que l'autre roucoulait. Son attention se porta sur un groupe de nouveaux parents. L'homme poussait une poussette flambant neuve devant une femme qui n'avait manifestement pas eu une nuit de sommeil complète depuis l'arrivée de son bébé. Ses yeux parcoururent le magasin de façon erratique avant qu'elle ne pointe du doigt vers l'arrière, regardant finalement le présentoir de soutiens -gorge de maternité.

La vitrine attira l'attention de Mycroft : un petit mannequin était couché dans un couffin portant dans un body rose clair et avec un chapeau à motif de lapin. Drapée sur le côté se trouvait une couverture assortie. Mycroft sentit un picotement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il essayait fortement de garder hors de son esprit les images de Molly qui berçait un bébé portant cette tenue.

Un vendeur, bien entrainé avec les hommes ayant besoin d'un peu d'insistance pour entrer dans un tel magasin établit un contact visuel et lui offrit un sourire de bienvenue. Instinctivement, secouant la tête, Mycroft s'éloigna. Il ne pouvait pas entrer. Ce magasin était un monde auquel il n'appartenait pas.

Lâchant une longue expiration, Mycroft tourna le dos au magasin et regarda sa montre. Il ne voulait pas retourner au bureau, mais il était trop tôt pour aller à son club où il commencerait inévitablement à boire. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue et que deux magasins plus loin étaient un café.

Ça ferait l'affaire.

Le café était petit et indépendant. Il y avait des chaises et des magazines mal assortis sur des tables basses en bois. Dans des circonstances normales, ce chaos artistique serait extrêmement irritant, mais aujourd'hui, bizarrement, il donna à Mycroft un peu de réconfort.

Le menu manuscrit derrière le barista offrait les choix habituels. Après un moment de contemplation, Mycroft commanda un grand café au lait et un morceau de gâteau. Anthea n'était pas là pour le juger d'un regard critique, et s'il avait besoin d'un morceau de gâteau c'était le bon jour.

Prenant l'assiette de gâteau et une fourchette enveloppée dans une serviette en papier, il se retourna pour scanner la pièce. Il y avait deux femmes assises en face l'une de l'autre en pleine conversation près du comptoir, ce qui le poussa à se diriger vers l'avant du café. Le fauteuil qu'il choisit lui offrait une bonne vue sur le magasin de bébé, ce qui lui permettait de se vautrer à nouveau dans son agonie pendant un certain temps.

Après avoir accroché son manteau à un crochet, Mycroft s'installa dans le fauteuil club en cuir surchargé. Il finit par manger la moitié du gâteau avant même l'arrivée de son café.

Quand avait-il mangé un bon repas pour la dernière fois ?

Mycroft se souvint du dîner avec Molly il y a deux semaines, avant que tout ne se passe si mal. Que faire si Anthea a raison ? Et s'il allait chez Molly demain soir. Apporter les boucles d'oreilles -- achète-lui quelque chose au magasin de bébé, remet de l'ordre. Mais alors les images heureuses changèrent et il vit Molly secouer à nouveau la tête. Dire non. Fermant la boîte de boucles d'oreilles et la lui rendant. Dire que les deux semaines de séparation lui avait permis de comprendre à quel point tout cela avait été une erreur. La boule serrée de son estomac indiquait clairement qu'il n'y aurait pas de visite à l'appartement de Molly demain.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'une femme portant une bague identique à la sienne à la main gauche réussit à faire deux pas dans le café avant qu'il ne la remarque. Embarrassé d'avoir tellement baissé sa garde qu'il poussa rapidement toutes les pensées concernant Molly dans un coin de son palais mental et claqua la porte dans l'espoir de les confiner pour le moment.

Le protocole lui dicta d'être l'instigateur du défi. Mycroft posa sa main gauche sur sa cuisse en tenant les deux premiers doigts de la main en arrière avec son pouce. La femme, après avoir inspecté la pièce et vu le signal, donna la bonne réponse en deux coups occasionnels du lobe gauche de l'oreille. Mycroft ressentit un pincement de nostalgie en se souvenant de l'excitation que le travail sur le terrain lui procurait.

Mycroft regarda la femme le dépasser sans même le regarder une seconde fois et se diriger vers le comptoir. Il ne lui fallut qu'un bref coup d'œil pour obtenir les bases d'information. Ancien agent de terrain devenu abeille ouvrière quelque part dans la ruche. Café en fin d'après-midi._ Trop junior pour être importante. Même si elle dit à ses collègues de bureau qu'elle m'a surpris dans un café par hasard, les nouvelles ne parviendront pas à Anthea avant que je puisse me glisser au club._

Le juron que cette jeune collègue prononça dans sa barbe fit sortir Mycroft de sa réflexion et le ramena dans le café. Elle se tenait debout au comptoir, regardant toujours le menu, les poings crispés de frustration. Lentement, pour attirer son attention, mais sans lui faire peur, Mycroft s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle...

\- Reynolds.

La femme se tourna vers Mycroft.

_Intéressant. Juste un soupçon de nervosité quand elle me regarde. Manifestement pas aussi jeune que je le pensais._

Mycroft resta dans le fauteuil ses longues jambes croisées tenant sa tasse dans une main et la soucoupe dans l'autre.

\- Ah, Reynolds.

Dans son palais mental, un tiroir en métal s'ouvrit et le dossier de l'agent Reynolds fut extrait. Il y avait maintenant de la reconnaissance dans sa voix.

\- Comment Lady Smallwood vous traite-t-elle ? Demanda Mycroft avec suffisance.

Mycroft lut facilement le regard de "impressionnée et un peu gênée d'avoir pu être placée si rapidement par **The Mr Holmes** " qui lui éclata sur le visage.

\- Très mal après que je lui ai apporté le mauvais café.

Après un rapide coup d'œil dans le café pour s'assurer que les femmes près du comptoir étaient toujours absorbées dans leur propre conversation, Mycroft renvoya ce commentaire seulement avec un regard perplexe.

\- J'ai été distraite par des collègues qui ont clairement une liaison, mais qui font semblant de ne pas l'avoir. Honnêtement, comment peut-on ne pas remarquer qu'il fait le voyage du cinquième étage pour déposer des dossiers complètement inutiles chaque après-midi à 15 h 22 sur son bureau. Malheureusement pour moi, Lady Smallwood s'est pointée à mon bureau et a abouyé pour avoir son café en plein milieu de tout ça.

\- Je crois que ça ne fait que,

Il y eut un temps d'arrêt qui contenait les paroles « temps d'arrêt de 23 jours » avant que Mycroft ne continue :

\- Peu de temps que vous travaillez pour Lady Smallwood. Donnez-lui le temps et vous apprendrez à ignorer ce que les autres ne voient pas. Je suis d'accord, la plupart d'entre eux et leurs petits mensonges sont désespérément distrayants au début. Si vous me le permettez.

Mycroft se déplaça avec élégance pour se tenir debout et se dirigea vers le comptoir en ordonnant sans effort la commande de café de Lady Smallwood : demi-café, dose supplémentaire, lait d'amande et de soja, mousse dure, très chaude.

Il se décala pour permettre à Reynolds de commander son propre café et de payer.

\- Tenez, prenez ça.

Mycroft retira un paquet d'édulcorant du bol sur le comptoir.

\- Ajoutez-le à la réserve qu'elle garde dans le deuxième tiroir de la cuisine. Si elle en est à court, ce sera l'enfer à payer. Faites-moi confiance.

\- Merci.

La jeune femme sourit à Mycroft.

De retour à son siège, il fit signe à Reynolds de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Après un moment de silence, elle s'exprima en ces termes :

\- Je pensais que le grand M. Holmes quittait rarement le bureau ces jours-ci. Et quand il le fait, ce n'est certainement pas pour fréquenter les cafés du coin.

\- En règle générale, les deux sont vrais.

Les deux agents se jugèrent l'un l'autre sur leurs par-dessus leurs tasses à café.

_Ses cheveux, type standard britannique, encadraient un visage agréable mais pas trop séduisant. Le travail sur le terrain lui avait permis de rester en forme et ses trois semaines derrière un bureau étaient sur le point de lui faire perdre son sang-froid, mais pas tout de suite. Son costume était du genre modeste et ses chaussures neuves étaient de même. Autour de son cou se trouvait un petit disque d'argent avec un "J" majuscule gravé, évidemment, après tout, son nom était Jennifer. _

Un sourire menaça de s'installer sur le visage de Mycroft quand il réalisa que cette jeune employé le déduisait aussi.

\- Allez-y.

Mycroft ouvrit les bras et se détendit sur la chaise.

Il la regarda prendre une autre gorgée de café avant qu'elle n'ait le courage de partager ses idées.

\- Quelque chose vous tracasse vraiment et vous ne savez pas quoi faire. Je suppose que votre frère est encore en train de faire ses vieux tours.

Il était clair que Reynolds savait qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait raison et qu'elle avait utilisé ce que savait le public, grâce à ces torchons de tabloïds, des bouffonneries de son frère pour faire une estimation éclairée. Ce n'était pas un mauvais effort. Mycroft se laissa un peu impressionner.

Mycroft prit une grande respiration et laissa le coin de sa bouche s'étirer vers le haut tandis qu'il la regardait par-dessus son nez.

\- A mon tour. Votre mari a demandé à ce que vous fassiez une réaffectation. Adieu le travail de terrain. Bonjour Lady Smallwood.

Avec un sourire énigmatique, Reynolds secoua la tête et prit une gorgée de café. Mycroft ne put pas empêcher ses yeux d'élargir une fraction de seconde avec indignation d'être incorrect.

Le barista qui livra le café à emporter de Lady Smallwood mit fin au jeu de la déduction.

En jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, Reynolds se leva.

\- Parfait timing. Il faut que j'y aille. Merci pour l'aide avec son café. Si vous avez des conseils sur la façon de rester concentrée pendant les réunions de projet inter-agences de son marathon, j'aimerais bien les entendre. Mon bureau est au troisième étage à côté de la bibliothèque.

Sur ce, elle partit avant qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de lui dire au revoir.

Mycroft observa jusqu'à ce que l'agent Reynolds tourne au coin de la rue, puis il regarda sa montre. Treize minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait poussé ses pensées sur Molly dans le coin de son palais mental, ce qui en faisait la plus longue durée qu'il avait passée sans penser à Molly depuis des semaines.

En mettant son manteau, Mycroft quitta le café avec un nouveau but. C'était clair, la meilleure façon de sortir Molly de son esprit était de se concentrer sur autre chose.

//

Lorsqu'il quitta son bureau plus tôt, Anthea supposa qu'elle avait, pour la dernière fois de la journée, Mycroft. Elle aurait parié de l'argent sur le fait qu'il était en sécurité dans ses appartements privés à son club. À ce moment précis, il ignorait probablement l'offre de thé de haute qualité, choisissant plutôt de passer directement à un dîner liquide.

Mais apparemment, elle avait tort.

Mycroft se tenait devant son bureau après avoir accroché son manteau au portemanteau près de la porte et il semblait plus prêt à se mettre au travail qu'il ne l'était depuis des semaines. Anthea colla un sourire calme sur son visage et leva les yeux vers lui. Honnêtement, il serait sa mort.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, monsieur.

Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas faire de commentaires sur son comportement erratique de cet après-midi.

\- Anthea, j'ai pris une décision. Je dois oublier tout cet incident avec le Dr Hooper. L'équipe Delta restera en place mais je ne souhaite plus recevoir de nouvelles. En cas d'urgence concernant Molly ou son bébé, veuillez demander à Sherlock de s'en occuper. Je continuerai d'honorer toutes mes obligations financières et je préférerais que nous ne reparlions pas de cette question. Est-ce que j'ai été clair ?

\- Oui, monsieur, répondit Anthea catégoriquement, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le naufrage nauséabond du désespoir.

\- Maintenant, il est temps pour moi de retourner au travail. J'ai besoin de savoir sur quoi travaille Lady Smallwood en ce moment.

\- Elle dirige le groupe de travail inter-agences qui définit la structure politique décennale de l'Amérique du Sud.

\- Quand est la prochaine réunion d'information ?

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge du bureau, Anthea répondit :

\- Aujourd'hui, a commencé il y a 4 minutes.

\- Quelle salle ?

Anthea lui jeta un regard désapprobateur.

\- Elle vous a demandé de rejoindre ce projet il y a un mois et vous avez envoyé vos regrets.

\- J'ai changé d'avis. C'est précisément ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment. Quelque chose dans lequel je peux me jeter pour me changer les idées...

Anthea vit un regard flou apparaître sur le visage de Mycroft pendant un moment avant qu'il ne s'en débarrasse.

\- Honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit sage...

Mycroft leva la main pour l'interrompre.

\- Le numéro de la salle de réunion ?

Anthea savait qu'il était inutile de se battre. Son patron avait pris sa décision.

\- M38, dois-je téléphoner avant ?

\- Certainement pas, lança Mycroft par-dessus son épaule. Je veux voir sa tête quand j'arriverai.


	21. Doctors Don't Make Good Patients

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction Wetislandinthenorthatlantic] 
> 
> Notes du chapitre  
Molly est enceinte de 28 semaines.

Molly poussa un soupir et se releva pour se rassoir sur le canapé. Son mouvement fit apparaitre une ride sur le front de Sherlock. Il était assis dans le fauteuil près du canapé en train de lire le journal médical du mois dernier. Elle pouvait voir les rouages tourner dans son cerveau en essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle avait bougé.

Sur la table basse, était posé un livre de prénoms de bébé retourné pour garder la page ouverte. Molly l'attrapa, mais Sherlock le prit et le déposa sur ses genoux avant qu'elle ne puisse se déplacer de plus de quelques centimètres vers le livre.

\- J'ai le droit de me lever.

Molly feuilleta les pages du livre tandis qu'elle les analysait rapidement.

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais tu ne devrais pas.

\- Les médecins ne font pas de bons patients.

\- Je suis tout à fait conscient de ce trait de caractère, j'ai à peine survécu à la grippe de John l'an dernier, répondit Sherlock, son attention captée une fois de plus par le journal médical.

Le couple était assis dans un silence confortable.

\- Lis-moi ta liste actuelle.

Sherlock ferma le journal et le jeta sur la table avant de rabattre ses doigts sous son menton.

\- Daisy, Linda, Cathy.

En regardant Molly, il était clair qu'il attendait une punchline qui n'allait pas venir.

\- Oh. Tu ne plaisantes pas.

\- Non, je ne plaisante pas ! Ricana Molly en essayant de donner à son ami un regard sévère et en échouant.

\- Tous feront d'excellents seconds prénoms, et encore de meilleurs troisièmes prénoms.

\- Merci, dit Molly en fichant le morceau de papier en l'air qu'elle regardait fixement et en le jetant à la tête de Sherlock.

\- Que dirais-tu d'une bonne tasse de thé et ensuite tu pourras recommencer ?

Sans attendre une réponse, Sherlock se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- Y a-t-il des noms dans la famille ?

Lentement, en pagayant sans enthousiasme dans le livre, Molly poussa un soupir de frustration.

\- Je crois qu'il est assez évident que mes parents n'avaient aucune indication pour choisir le nom de leurs enfants.

Sherlock donna à Molly une tasse de thé à la camomille.

\- Et dans le cas de Mycroft, nous sommes presque certains qu'ils l'ont inventé.

Molly claqua le livre avec un bruit sourd insatisfait.

\- En parlant de Mycroft, soufflant dans sa tasse Molly prit une petite gorgée. Tu l'as vu récemment ?

\- J'essaie de ne pas voir mon frère.

En haussant les épaules et en prenant une autre gorgée de thé, on aurait dit que Molly avait répondu à sa propre question silencieuse.

Sherlock, lui, fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis surprise, c'est tout. Je suis au lit depuis deux semaines et je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui. Je pensais qu'il en donnerait, même si je lui ai dit de ne pas le faire...

\- Molly, si tu as des doutes sur ce que tu lui as dit...

\- C'est...

Les yeux de Molly s'humidifièrent et elle cligna des yeux rapidement.

\- Il me manque un peu.

Sherlock s'installa sur le canapé et mit rapidement son bras autour de son amie.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il n'y a pas que moi maintenant. Sans le bébé, ça pourrait être différent. Il n'est pas intéressé par le bébé et un léopard ne peut pas changer ses tâches.

Molly essaya d'arrêter les sanglots par des respirations frémissantes.

\- Je pense que tu devrais être reconnaissante qu'il ne soit pas là. Il serait agaçant comme l'enfer. Imagine...

Sans avoir besoin d'encouragement, Sherlock se limita au portemanteau pour les accessoires et bientôt l'imitation de Mycroft Holmes, avec son parapluie Boots, fit mourir de rire le duo.

Quand Molly arrêta de rire, elle regarda Sherlock et demanda :

\- Tu crois que je devrais avoir un prénom de garçon, juste au cas où ?

//

Une heure plus tard, Molly s'installa dans son lit et regarda la télé tandis que Sherlock rangeait le salon. Repérant le morceau de papier que Molly lui avait jeté sous la table basse, il le ramassa. Il tira sur les bords et a doucement caressa le papier pour lui redonner sa forme originale.

Sherlock était curieux de mieux comprendre le processus de réflexion qui avait mené au choix du nom d'un enfant. Son hypothèse était qu'un grand groupe de noms avait été considéré puis réduit vers le bas sur la base, la plupart du temps, des influences externes. Molly ne discutait avec lui que d'une très courte liste de noms, ce qui n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Il devait y avoir une longue liste quelque part par ici. Il voulait pouvoir suivre la logique de l'idée initiale au prénom. Combien de temps avait-il fallu pour prendre une décision ferme ? Serait-elle suivie ou changée à la dernière minute ? Est-ce qu'un nom qui avait été choisi maintenant conviendrait au bébé ou serait-il préférable d'attendre ? Molly ne semblait pas d'humeur à discuter de son processus de pensée, alors Sherlock devait découvrir ce qu'elle pensait tout seul.

Maintenant que le papier est complètement défroissé, Sherlock fut surpris d'apprendre qu'il tenait une liste de ce que Molly pensait de Mycroft et non sa longue liste de prénoms de bébés.

Il s'assit sur le canapé pour lire le bout de papier. Molly avait écrit près du haut de son livre **Mycroft + Molly**. Le papier avait été plié en deux et Molly avait tracé une ligne noire au milieu en suivant le pli. Une colonne avait été étiquetée **Pour**, l'autre **Contre**.

Il était évident, d'après les différents stylos utilisés et les fluctuations de l'écriture, que Molly les avait pesées dans sa relation avec Mycroft depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec lui.

\- Non.

Sherlock se gronda lui-même. Le morceau de papier venait du carnet qu'elle gardait à côté de son lit. Elle ne l'avait pas emportée avec elle en vacances, alors la liste avait commencé à son retour à la maison. La liste n'indiquait pas que Molly était arrivée à une conclusion. Et le fait qu'elle l'ait froissé et jetée sur lui était une indication claire qu'elle était frustrée par toute la situation. D'une main, Sherlock fit sauter la feuille de papier et la jeta dans la poubelle près de l'étagère à côté de la bibliothèque.

Sherlock se leva du canapé et se tint devant la fenêtre. Il analysa l'horizon de Londres comme s'il cherchait quelque chose avant de sortir son téléphone.

**SMS: Sherlock > Big Brother**: Molly a choisi les noms. Chantalle Chardonnay India Hooper est actuellement la favorite.

Un sourire vif s'installa sur son visage lorsqu'il appuya sur le bouton d'envoi, s'assurant qu'une réponse mordante serait émise instantanément.

Mais aucun message n'arriva.

Sherlock fixa son téléphone qui ne donna aucune réponse pendant trois bonnes minutes avant de passer l'appel.

\- Mycroft ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as eu mon texto ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu n'as rien à dire sur le nom du bébé ?

\- Non. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je suis occupé.

\- Trop occupé pour mettre ton veto aux noms horribles que Molly va donner à votre enfant et trop occupé pour rendre visite à Molly pendant qu'elle garde le lit. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu envahis l'Espagne ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tu sais, répondit Sherlock avec une pointe d'irritation dans la voix.

\- Non, je ne sais pas.

\- Arrête ça. Tu sais tout. Tu sais tout. C'est ton travail.

\- Plus maintenant. Elle a dit très clairement que ma participation n'était plus perçue comme un élément positif. C'est pourquoi je me suis retiré.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « tu t'es retiré » ?

\- Plus de briefing quotidien de l'équipe Delta...

\- Mais tu as gardé un œil sur elle...

\- Et tout accès à la vidéosurveillance a été interrompu avant son retour à Londres.

\- Tu as choisi le bon moment pour faire quelque chose que quelqu'un a demandé.

\- Sherlock va droit au but.

\- Mycroft, Sherlock se mit à trembler d'hésitation. Molly a commencé à saigner quelques heures après son retour de vacances. Elle a passé trois jours à l'hôpital. Maintenant, elle est à la maison, au lit.

Mycroft se tut.

\- Écoute Mycroft, viens voir Molly.

Sherlock eut un rire nerveux.

\- C'est un énorme malentendu.

\- Ai-je été spécifiquement demandé ?

\- Non... mais je suis sûr...

\- Alors la réponse doit être non. La dernière chose que je souhaite, c'est causer par inadvertance plus de détresse. Surtout à la lumière de ce que tu viens de me dire. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois y aller.

Mycroft raccrocha le téléphone.

//

Serrant ses lèvres, Mycroft prit une grande respiration et poussa toutes les pensées sur les problèmes avec Molly au fond de son esprit. Il tendit la main, ouvrit la porte, poussa son menton vers l'avant et descendit l'allée centrale du petit auditorium pour s'asseoir à la première rangée.

Les lumières se s'éteignirent dès qu'il s'installa dans son siège. Lady Smallwood lui fit un petit signe de tête quand elle repoussa sa chaise puis prit place derrière le lutrin. Avec ses lunettes perchées au bout du nez, elle commença à lire d'une voix monotone à partir de sa copie imprimée des diapositives.

Lorsque Lady Smallwood fut sur la troisième diapositive, un texto arriva, ce qui poussa Mycroft à sortir son téléphone. À son grand soulagement, ce n'était pas un message de Sherlock, mais plutôt de l'agent Reynolds. Elle aussi était dans l'auditorium, assise à six rangs de l'arrière, quatre sièges à l'intérieur.

**SMS <<secure>> JReynolds > MHolmes** Prendre un vrai appel. Ça doit être plus sérieux que votre frère. Je souhaite à votre père d'aller mieux.

Mycroft put sentir le regard satisfait d'elle-même sur son visage depuis la moitié d'une salle de conférence sombre. Bien sûr, elle l'avait vu debout dans le couloir, parlant au téléphone. Elle était dans la foule des 35 personnes qui étaient entrées dans la pièce il y a neuf minutes. Sa réponse fut rapide.

**SMS <<secure>> MHolmes > JReynolds** Merci. Et si jamais mon père tombait malade, je me souviendrais de vos bonnes paroles.

**SMS <<secure>> JReynolds > MHolmes** De rien :)

**SMS <<secure>> MHolmes > JReynolds** Si gentil à vous de quitter le terrain pour soutenir votre sœur et son ivrogne de mari.

Derrière son épaule droite, Mycroft entendit l'agent Reynolds grogner puis tousser pour le couvrir. En levant les yeux de ses notes, Lady Smallwood jeta un regard sévère dans la direction de la perturbation.

Mycroft compta silencieusement jusqu'à 45 avant l'arrivée du texte suivant.

**SMS <<secure>> JReynolds > MHolmes** Bien que je les aime elle et son mari ivre, ce ne serait toujours pas suffisant pour moi de m'inscrire pour cette torture.

**SMS <<secure>> MHolmes > JReynolds** Eh bien, il semble que quelque chose d'assez significatif nous a amené tous les deux ici.

Mycroft remit son téléphone dans sa poche, se détendit dans son siège et laissa le bourdonnement de Lady Smallwood remplir son esprit pour que rien d'autre ne puisse lui venir.


	22. Hospital Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction Wetislandinthenorthatlantic]
> 
> Notes du chapitre :  
Supposons qu'Eurus ne soit pas complètement folle. Pour les besoins de ce chapitre, elle n'est qu'une petite sœur qui a été emmenée ailleurs l'après-midi pour ne pas ennuyer ses frères et parce que maman a besoin de se reposer. (Eurus n'apparaît plus dans cette fiction.)
> 
> L'état de Molly = c'est préoccupant mais non spécifié. Je ne suis pas obstétricienne, j'écris juste des fics ! :)
> 
> TOIL = L'agent Reynolds a fait des heures supplémentaires et, au lieu d'obtenir un paiement officiel, elle prend congé l'après-midi.

Le mot de passe avait été créé il y a des décennies pendant l'une des rares trêves des deux frères.

C'était un jour d'automne pluvieux, Sherlock avait 5 ans et Mycroft 12. La nounou avait emmené Eurus chez ses grands-parents pour l'après-midi parce que maman avait un de ses maux de tête et avait besoin de repos.

Les garçons avaient passé une bonne heure après le déjeuner à se disputer dans la bibliothèque pour savoir qui était le meilleur conteur en ce qui concerne les personnages, C.S. Lewis ou J.R.R. Tolkien avant que la gouvernante ne les ait menacés de ne pas leur donner de pudding si leur mère venait à être dérangé. Le duo s'était précipité hors de la chambre de Mycroft, sur la pointe des pieds, passant devant la chambre de leurs parents, où maman était couchée avec un linge humide au-dessus de ses yeux.

Mycroft avait immédiatement sorti un vieux cahier de coloriage et une trousse à crayons bien usée, puis s'était étalé sur le sol. Après sa dernière poussée de croissance, son bureau n'était plus à sa taille. Sherlock tira le tabouret, que Mycroft utilisait pour atteindre le haut de son armoire, jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il était assis là, le menton sur les mains, regardant le paysage gris et froid qui entourait la grande maison.

\- Mycroft, tu sais comment on se bat ?

L'aîné Holmes fit un bruit évasif depuis le sol.

\- Que se passerait-il si on se battait mais que j'avais besoin de toi ?

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi.

Mycroft resta fixé à son coloriage.

\- Mais comment saurais-tu que j'ai besoin de toi si on se battait ? Le mois dernier, j'étais tellement en colère à cause de mon bateau pirate que je ne t'ai pas parlé pendant trois jours ? Que se passerait-il alors ?

Le vent hurla, secouant une vitre de la fenêtre lâche.

\- Un mot de code, je suppose, répondit Mycroft nonchalamment

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Cantaloup.

Avec l'aide de Mycroft, Sherlock passa le reste de l'après-midi à apprendre à épeler « cantaloup » en morse.

Bien qu'aucune règle formelle n'ait jamais été imposée concernant le mot de passe, normalement le mot couperait immédiatement à travers toute altercation dans laquelle le duo était actuellement impliquée. Ce n'était pas un signe de résignation ou de pardon, mais plutôt un phare : Le contact est immédiatement nécessaire.

//

C'était mercredi et Mycroft aimait beaucoup les mercredis parce que toute sa journée était planifiée.

La journée commençait par une réunion informelle du Cabinet à Downing Street, puis il se rendait à son bureau où il prenait un déjeuner de travail avec les différents chefs d'équipe sur le projet Lady Smallwood. L'agent Reynolds était beaucoup trop jeune pour y assister, mais les deux collègues qui avaient une liaison étaient là. À 15 h 45, lorsque Reynolds était envoyée prendre le café de Lady Smallwood, il l'attendait dans leur café habituel pour comparer leurs notes sur les philanthropes.

Il revenait de Downing Street à son bureau quand son téléphone sonna.

**SMS SH >** Grand frère Cantaloup

Avant que le mot de passe n'apparaisse ce matin sur le téléphone de Mycroft, il n'avait été utilisé que trois fois :

  1. Sherlock avait eu besoin d'être libéré sous caution d'une prison laotienne pendant son année sabbatique.
  2. Il y avait eu 29 semaines de silence radio de la part de Sherlock alors qu'il naviguait sur son canapé dans les fumeries de drogue de Budapest pour une 'affaire'. Mycroft voulait savoir si son petit frère était bien mort ou s'il l'ignorait.
  3. Sherlock avait "égaré" Rosie pendant 37 minutes au Royal Cornwall Show et avait besoin d'aide pour la retrouver avant de voir John pour le thé.

Mycroft se déplaça sur son siège, soudainement inconfortable. Il avait évité ou carrément ignoré toutes les communications récentes de Sherlock. Il savait que la conversation ne contiendrait pas de plaidoyer pour de l'argent, pas de plan pour échapper à la sortie théâtrale trimestrielle de leur mère, et certainement pas de demande d'aide sur une affaire, même si il en avait désespérément besoin.

À ce stade, tout ce que Sherlock avait à dire à Mycroft concernait inévitablement Molly. Et malheureusement, l'ancien accord décrié par ce message et exigeait une réponse appropriée.

En tournant l'anneau de sa main droite, Mycroft se demanda inconsciemment à quel point la nouvelle allait être mauvaise. Pour que le mot de code soit évoqué, ça ne serait jamais bon.

Sherlock décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Mycroft garda les yeux rivés sur Londres qui défilait à l'extérieur de sa voiture.

\- Il y a une affaire, c'est au moins un 9. Je dois y aller.

\- Et ?

\- J'ai besoin que tu emmènes Molly à son rendez-vous à l'hôpital.

\- Sherlock. Je ne suis pas prêt à le faire. Je suis sûr que Molly ne veut pas que je l'accompagne où que ce soit, encore moins à l'hôpital dans ces circonstances.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule. J'ai demandé. Elle est d'accord pour que tu l'emmènes.

Mycroft resta silencieux pendant qu'il regardait une mère pousser une poussette sur le trottoir alors que sa voiture était arrêtée à un feu rouge.

\- Écoute Mycroft, si les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes, elle aura une césarienne aujourd'hui.

Par l'hésitation de sa voix, il était clair que Sherlock n'avait pas vraiment voulu utiliser cette information pour en tirer profit. Le fait que Sherlock ne soit pas intéressé à utiliser des informations privilégiées pour le faire chanter, pour qu'il passe à l'action, rendit la situation beaucoup plus grave. Des choses allaient se produire, que Mycroft soit impliqué ou non.

\- Aujourd'hui ? Certainement pas. Elle ne doit pas accoucher avant 10 semaines.

\- Peu importe. Je lui appellerai un Uber. Désolé de t'avoir déranger.

\- Attends... Sherlock ! Cria Mycroft dans son téléphone.

\- Oui, Mycroft ? Répondit Sherlock calmement.

\- Je serai là dans 12 minutes. Je suis déjà dans ma voiture.

//

Molly prit une grande respiration. C'était si bon d'être dehors. Elle aimait son appartement, mais après y avoir été confinée pendant trois semaines, elle appréciait le vent léger et le soleil gris anglais de la mi-mars.

\- Tu es sûr que Mycroft est d'accord avec ça ?

\- Il est en route, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock avait la tête baissée, les épaules penchées au-dessus de son téléphone tandis qu'il envoyait un texto à John. Son attention se portait déjà sur sa brillante nouvelle affaire.

L'image de la voiture de Mycroft tournant dans sa rue fit battre le cœur de Molly plus vite. Les regrets qui bourdonnaient autour d'elle depuis des semaines menaçaient de devenir un essaim l'engloutissant lorsque Sherlock lui ouvrit la portière de la voiture.

En s'installant sur son siège, Molly entendit Mycroft prononcer un doux bonjour.

Ses joues brûlèrent et elle eut du mal à respirer. Elle avait essayé de lui dire bonjour, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il en ressortirait quelque chose.

Mycroft tourna le visage pour regarder par la vitre, mais il laissa sa main reposer sur le siège entre les deux. En tournant la tête, la main de Molly se déplaça silencieusement à travers la voiture et se faufila dans celle de Mycroft. Elle s'attendait à ce que sa main s'éloigne, mais il ne le fit pas. Au lieu de cela, son pouce lui donna une légère caresse. Molly expira un souffle frémissant et serra la main.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent pendant le voyage à l'hôpital.

//

Mycroft aida Molly à sortir de la voiture et ses yeux se baissèrent quand elle sentit son lourd regard sur elle.

\- Je sais, je sais. Je suis énorme.

Au lieu de répondre, Mycroft prit la main de Molly, la glissa dans le creux de son bras et la conduisit rapidement à travers les doubles portes de l'hôpital.

Après s'être enregistrée et avoir pris place dans la salle d'attente prénatale, Molly reprit la main de Mycroft. Ses yeux s'envolèrent vers elle puis s'éloignèrent rapidement sans faire ôter sa main. Elle parla, sa voix tremblant de nervosité.

\- Je ne peux pas rester assise ici en silence pendant les 15 prochaines minutes. Comment vas-tu, Mycroft ?

\- Je suis sur un nouveau projet.

Molly regarda le regard de Mycroft aller et venir dans la pièce en faisant une brève pause sur les affiches concernant la méningite, demandant d'utiliser un gel antibactérien pour les mains avant de pénétrer plus loin à l'hôpital, et faisant remarquer que le harcèlement du personnel ne serait pas toléré.

\- Eh bien. C'est bien.

Molly prit une grande respiration et força un sourire.

\- Quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Mycroft regardait maintenant attentivement les gens dans la salle d'attente. Il semblait particulièrement intéressé par une femme très enceinte, assise en face, qui poussait et tirait grossièrement une petite poussette avec un petit enfant endormi à l'intérieur.

Se grattant la joue, les lèvres serrées l'une contre l'autre dans une légère grimace :

\- Il y a beaucoup de pièces mobiles. Beaucoup pour m'occuper.

\- Ça a l'air prometteur.

Forçant un rire Molly prit une respiration apaisante.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis mon retour. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être...

Assis sur sa chaise, Mycroft fixa brusquement Molly pendant un moment.

\- Molly...

Molly se concentra sur Mycroft et ce qu'il allait dire, soudain la sonnerie de son téléphone la fit sursauter. Mycroft ayant été interrompu, il la regardait désormais attentivement en décrochant son téléphone.

\- Salut, Greg. Ouais. C'est pas grave. Sherlock a demandé à Mycroft de m'emmener. Ouais, il est juste là. Non, je n'y suis pas encore allé, mais quand j'y serai, je demanderai. Je te tiens au courant. Au revoir Greg.

\- Que voulait Greg ?

Mycroft regarda fixement Molly.

\- Voir comment je vais. C'est ce que font les amis, Mycroft. Oublie ça.

Tirant sa main grossièrement hors de la prise de Mycroft, elle croisa les bras au-dessus de son ventre et regarda droit devant elle. Ses organes étaient bien accrochés.

« Il m'ignore complètement pendant des semaines, puis il a le culot de me poser des questions sur mon coup de fil privé. » marmonna Molly dans sa barbe alors que Mycroft mettait son bras autour du dossier de sa chaise et que son pouce commençait à frotter son épaule. Elle sentit sa tension artérielle chuter en flèche. Il essayait de la calmer et ça marchait.

\- Mes excuses, ma chère. J'essayais seulement d'être utile.

Molly lui jeta un regard critique.

\- Sherlock m'a averti de la gravité de ce rendez-vous. Dans ces circonstances, les choses peuvent être prises à la légère. J'allais t'aider à te rappeler de ne pas oublier de répondre à ta question. C'est tout, c'est tout. Je n'ai aucune mauvaise volonté envers Gregory ou ton amitié avec lui. Je suis sûr qu'il est d'un grand soutien.

Mycroft garda sa voix calme et mesurée.

\- Oh, c'est vrai. Désolée.

Molly déplia les bras et laissa retomber ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour beaucoup de choses en ce moment. Greg posait des questions sur les cours de NCT. Mes séances commencent cette semaine et je veux vraiment y aller. Mais je n'y arriverai pas si je garde le lit. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne serai peut-être même plus enceinte demain. Si ça arrive, je suppose que je n'aurai pas besoin des cours.

Forçant un rire nerveux, Molly baissa les yeux vers son ventre gonflé en lissant sa chemise.

\- Molly Hooper ?

En entendant son nom de l'autre côté de la pièce, Molly eut le souffle coupé et elle jeta un coup d'œil nerveux sur Mycroft. Il lui fit un petit signe de tête avant de l'aider à se relever. En marchant vers la technicienne de laboratoire souriante qui tenait la porte de la salle d'examen ouverte, elle trouva de nouveau la main de Mycroft et la tint encore plus serrée qu'auparavant.

//

À l'intérieur de la salle d'examen obscure 3, Mycroft fut heureux d'être assis alors que le soudain « whooshwhoosh » du battement de cœur fœtal remplit la salle. Si son derrière n'avait pas été fermement planté sur la chaise en plastique à côté de Molly, la vague de soulagement l'aurait fait tomber.

Pendant le trajet de 12 minutes jusqu'à la maison de Molly, Mycroft avait réussi à faire suffisamment de recherches sur l'état de santé de Molly pour apprendre qu'il y avait 73 % de chances qu'il y ait une césarienne aujourd'hui, mais un cœur solide et stable était un excellent signe pour tout retour à la normale.

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Molly et elle lâcha la main de Mycroft pour les essuyer. Le sang qui se précipita vers ses doigts les fit picoter. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le petit écran alors qu'il lissait distraitement les cheveux de son front. Elle le regarda brièvement avec un immense sourire sur son visage, ce qui fit gonfler son cœur dans sa poitrine, inconfortablement. Pendant un bref instant, il se permit d'imaginer qu'il y avait une lueur d'espoir, qu'il pourrait arranger les choses avec Molly, peut-être dès cet après-midi.

\- Tout a l'air bien à ce point. Prenons quelques mesures.

Le technicien déplaça la baquette d'échographie au-dessus de la bosse de Molly, donnant au couple diverses vues granuleuses du fœtus. Mycroft était hypnotisé par l'expérience de voir le mouvement sous la peau de Molly et à l'écran en même temps.

L'examen terminé, Molly essuya l'épais gel à ultrasons de son abdomen avec une poignée de serviettes bleues en papier.

\- Tout a l'air bien mieux Dr Hooper. En cas d'inconfort ou de saignements, appelez le service et venez immédiatement, mais tant que cela ne se produit pas, vous devriez retourner chez votre sage-femme habituelle pour votre prochain rendez-vous.

Le technicien tapa le dossier de Molly sur le comptoir et se leva pour partir.

\- Merveilleux. Je suis tellement soulagée !

Molly baissa sa chemise et Mycroft se leva rapidement pour l'aider à descendre de la table d'examen.

\- Excusez-moi, dit Mycroft au technicien, avant de partir je crois que le Dr Hooper a une question à poser.

Molly jeta un regard confus à Mycroft avant que son visage ne s'illumine de surprise.

\- Oh oui ! Mon cours de NCT commence demain. Est-ce que je peux y aller ?

\- Tant que vous restez un peu calme les deux jours suivants, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne le feriez pas. Profitez du reste de votre journée.

//

En sortant de la salle d'examen, la démarche de Molly était légère et heureuse. L'énorme poids qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle était entrée à l'hôpital avait disparu.

Même Mycroft dut admettre qu'il trouva la respiration beaucoup plus facilement après le résultat positif de l'examen.

En s'arrêtant devant la salle d'attente, Molly leva les yeux vers Mycroft.

\- Merci encore d'être venu avec moi. J'avais peur que tu sois irrité par l'intrusion dans ta journée--- que tu trouves une raison de ne pas le faire--. Ça aurait été compréhensible après- tout.

Mycroft se demanda s'il entendait des excuses ou simplement une explication.

\- Pas du tout. C'était un plaisir.

Le regard de Mycroft tomba sur le gonflement du bébé. L'envie d'y poser les mains, de découvrir les changements qu'elle avait subi ces dernières semaines était écrasante.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que signifie NCT.

\- C'est le National Childbirth Trust. Ils donnent des cours pour se préparer à l'accouchement.

Indéniablement, l'esprit de Mycroft fut rempli d'images, la plupart du temps tirées de films, de femmes en train d'accoucher. Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé avant, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, s'il y avait un homme présent, c'était généralement le père.

\- Mycroft, je me demandais si tu serais intéressé...

L'interruption par le téléphone de Molly - encore une fois – donna envie à Mycroft de se jeter par terre et de crier comme un enfant de trois ans. Il fit une note mentale pour ajouter du financement à toutes les fiducies hospitalières du SSN pour les bloqueurs de téléphones mobiles dans le prochain budget.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'écran avant qu'elle ne reçoive l'appel, un sourire se glissa sur le visage de Molly.

Sans prévenir, l'esprit de Mycroft le projeta, lui et Molly, dans une scène de naissance générique. Il lui essuyait les sourcils trempés tout en l'encourageant à continuer, lui promettant que cela en vaudrait la peine quand ils rencontreraient leur fille.

\- Salut ! Tout va bien. Oui... oui... c'était clair aussi. Je suis tellement soulagée ! Mycroft s'est assuré que j'ai posé des questions sur le cours NCT et que je peux y aller aussi longtemps que je le veux, c'est assez facile.

Mycroft fit un nouveau plan pour le reste de ce mercredi : _Après cette dernière interruption, Molly finit par lui demander de l'accompagner à ses cours NCT. Bien sûr, il sera ravi d'accepter. Sur le chemin du retour, il demanderait à Molly de dîner avec lui. Si elle ne se sentait pas prête à sortir, il s'occuperait à prendre quelque chose de plus important que le repas à emporter habituel. Il enverrait ses excuses à Lady Smallwood pour avoir manqué la réunion de cette après-midi et passerait le reste de la journée à répéter la « présentation des boucles d'oreilles ». Ce soir-là, il donnait les boucles d'oreilles à Molly et avouait ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle. Demain, tout sera réparé. Molly saurait ce qu'il ressentait et il pourrait arrêter de cacher ses sentiments. Ils pourraient commencer à bien planifier l'arrivée de leur bébé. Ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'il l'aimait habituellement, mais, vu les circonstances, ça ferait l'affaire._

Molly rit.

\- Bien sûr que tu ne laisseras pas ça arriver ! Le cours commence à 20 h. Passe me prendre à 19 h 30. Parfait. A demain Greg !

En un instant, la jalousie blanche et chaude brûla le cœur de Mycroft. Greg allait aux cours de NCT avec Molly, ce qui voulait dire qu'il serait là quand Molly accouchera, pas lui.

\- Désolée, Molly souriait encore.

Sans savoir que ses paroles l'avaient blessé si profondément, elle continua là où elle s'était arrêtée.

\- Comme je disais, je me demandais si tu voulais prendre un café ?

L'étincelle d'espoir s'était éteinte. En tirant sur sa manchette gauche d'un doigt, Mycroft regarda sa montre.

\- En fait, je dois retourner travailler.

\- Oh. Bien sûr. Très bien.

Le visage de Molly tomba.

\- Une autre fois, alors. Si tu veux retourner directement au travail et ne pas me ramener chez moi, je peux faire un tour avec Meena. Son service se termine dans 10 minutes.

\- Merci, Molly, je crois que ce serait mieux.

Mycroft dit au revoir à Molly et sorti de l'hôpital dans la confusion. Une fois bien installé à l'arrière de sa voiture, il se couvrit le visage de mains tremblantes et gémit de l'agonie de sa perte.

//

Dans le bureau au troisième étage à côté de la bibliothèque, l'agent Reynolds leva les yeux pour voir un visiteur inattendu se tenir devant son bureau.

\- Reynolds, je suis désolé d'apprendre que vous vous sentez mal. J'espère que vous vous sentirez mieux demain. Prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faut. Restez à l'écart assez longtemps pour qu'on ne l'attrape pas, d'accord ?

Le patron de l'agent Reynolds lui jeta un regard inquiet.

\- Um, ok ?

Avant que l'agent Reynolds puisse poser des questions, un message apparut sur son écran d'ordinateur :

_De : Ressources humaines_

_Demande de congé de maladie : Approuvé_

_Note : Autorisation accordée pour TOIL. Aucun effet sur le quota annuel._

Et puis son téléphone sonna.

**SMS <<secure>> MHolmes > JReynolds** Je passe vous prendre au café. Partez maintenant.

L'agent Reynolds regarda son patron et sourit.

\- Merci, je partirai dès que j'aurai éteint mon ordinateur.

Son patron hocha la tête et se retira de l'autre côté du bureau.

Le cœur de Reynolds rata un battement quand elle saisit son sac à main et quitta rapidement son bureau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit point vocabulaire:   
Fiducie : La fiducie correspond à un transfert de propriété limité dans son usage et dans le temps.


	23. The Ice Man Cometh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction Wetislandinthenorthatlantic]

L'agent Reynolds se replaça dans le fauteuil en cuir du club. Elle croisa les jambes et lia ses doigts autour de son genou en regardant silencieusement Mycroft se verser un autre verre.

Elle soupira et regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient là depuis 20 minutes et il ne lui avait toujours pas dit un mot.

//

Comme on le lui avait dit, elle avait attendu à l'extérieur du café lorsque la voiture de Mycroft s'était garée à côté d'elle. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce à quoi elle s'attendait, mais ce n'était certainement pas ce qui l'accueillit lorsqu'elle monta sur la banquette arrière de l'élégante voiture noire.

Elle avait prévu de lui demander joyeusement à quoi il jouait exactement en la faisant sortir du travail au milieu de la journée. Mais étant donné ce qu'elle avait rencontré, elle avait rapidement changé d'avis.

L'intelligence et la tiédeur de Mycroft Holmes étaient légendaires dans les couloirs sacrés de Whitehall. La véritable nature de son surnom, L'Homme de Glace, fut manifestement apparente quelques secondes après que sa voiture ait tourné au virage.

Assis de l'autre côté de la voiture, il ne donna aucune indication que sa voiture s'était même arrêtée, et encore moins qu'il avait gagné un passager. La fureur froide qui se dégageait de Mycroft Holmes éclipsait toute pensée qu'il voulait s'engager de quelque façon que ce soit.

Elle arrangea immédiatement son visage en une expression neutre et s'installa de nouveau dans son siège, les pieds à plat sur le sol, les yeux tournés vers l'avant. Les souvenirs de toutes ses interactions avec Mycroft Holmes avançaient maintenant rapidement alors qu'elle essayait de trouver ce qu'elle avait fait pour le mettre en colère. Ça devait être elle. Sinon, pourquoi l'aurait-il récupérée au travail alors qu'il était dans cet état ?

Sa voiture ne fut pas retenue au feu rouge, ce qui raccourcit le trajet jusqu'à l'édifice traditionnel de style Regency. Tandis que le portier ouvrait sa porte, le chauffeur ouvrait la sienne. En passant la petite plaque d'or indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés au Diogenes Club, Reynolds dût déglutir fortement.

"Furieux" et "club privé" étaient une mauvaise combinaison. Elle devait avoir des ennuis.

Il ne donna aucune indication qu'elle devait le suivre, mais elle devina qu'elle devait le faire. Accélérant sa démarche pour le suivre, il balaya les couloirs silencieux et prit les escaliers principaux, deux marches à la fois. Il y eut une brève pause dans l'élan lorsqu'une clé fut retirée d'une poche afin d'ouvrir la porte en chêne à l'extrémité du couloir.

L'agent Reynolds suivit Mycroft Holmes dans sa pièce privée et ferma la porte derrière elle. Il se dirigea directement vers la carafe en verre taillé et versa deux généreux verres de ce que Reynolds pensa être le meilleur whisky qu'elle aurait jamais goûté. Mycroft porta un verre jusqu'à ses lèvres et inclina la tête vers l'arrière, vidant le verre en trois secondes. Sans regarder Reynolds dans les yeux, il lui tendit le deuxième verre.

\- Oh. Je n'ai pas d'ennuis. Vous en avez, observa l'agent Reynolds avec un soulagement silencieux.

Inhalant profondément par le nez Mycroft ne la corrigea pas. Il lui tendait toujours le verre.

\- Merci, mais c'est un peu tôt pour commencer à boire.

Mycroft haussa les épaules et vida le deuxième verre comme il l'avait fait pour le premier.

//

Et maintenant ils étaient là.

« Je m'en fous », pensa-t-elle.

\- Vous insistez toujours pour avoir un public quand vous buvez ?

Mycroft la mitrailla du regard.

\- Enfin. Une certaine interaction. Allez. Vous m'avez contacté, vous vous souvenez ? Il est 14h30 un mercredi après-midi. Au lieu de souffrir à cause du briefing hebdomadaire de Lady Smallwood, vous en êtes déjà à votre troisième verre de bon scotch. Je n'ai pas besoin de mon anneau décodeur d'agent secret pour me dire que quelque chose ne va vraiment pas.

Les yeux fixés sur les siens, il avala le dernier reste de liquide ambré dans son gobelet en verre taillé en une gorgée.

Sa voix dériva dans un murmure rauque.

\- Ce que j'ai essayé d'ignorer. Je ne peux plus l'ignorer.

Et après une pause de trois respirations,

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Reynolds nota que même après tout ce qu'il avait bu, Mycroft ne marmonnait toujours pas ses mots.

\- Dites-moi. Je pourrais peut-être vous aider.

Elle regarda Mycroft prendre une grande respiration, décidant clairement de la quantité d'informations en lesquelles il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il y eut quelque chose qui vacilla dans ses yeux.

\- La métaphore la plus proche serait que j'étais écarté pour un travail.

Le ton de Mycroft était lent et mesuré. Reynolds nota également un soupçon de défaite.

\- Très bien, alors. C'est très simple.

\- Un travail que j'espérais qu'on me demande de faire, mais quelqu'un d'autre semble avoir été demandé à la place.

\- Ah. Un peu plus délicat mais quand même. On peut s'en occuper.

Mycroft la regarda pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas convaincu.

\- Ce boulot, c'est professionnel ou personnel ?

Après une pause, Mycroft répondit doucement :

\- Personnel.

\- Eh bien, peut-être que vous n'avez pas les bonnes compétences.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

L'agent Reynolds put voir que l'alcool avait enfin un effet. Mycroft s'était légèrement détendu sur sa chaise.

\- Pour être pris en considération pour un travail, il faut être capable de le faire.

\- Évidemment.

\- Alors, vous pouvez le faire ?

Mycroft prit une grande respiration puis la relâcha lentement.

\- Probablement pas.

Reynolds lui dit :

\- Savez-vous qui a eu le boulot à votre place ?

\- Oui.

\- Et ? Est-il mieux qualifié.

Traçant doucement le motif de son verre vide du bout des doigts, Mycroft jeta un coup d'œil sur la carafe à décanter du buffet.

\- Il a de l'expérience. Bien qu'il y ait près de deux décennies qu'il n'a pas rempli ce rôle particulier. Les participants seront différents, mais je suppose que la mécanique sera la même.

Souriant, l'agent Reynolds décroisa ses jambes et lui tapa sur les genoux avec enthousiasme.

\- Voilà votre réponse ! Mettez vos compétences à niveau et pas seulement comme d'habitude. Tout a changé depuis une vingtaine d'années. Vous pouvez impressionner, qui que ce soit, avec votre connaissance des techniques traditionnelles et des dernières avancées dans ce domaine.

En haussant les épaules, Mycroft secoua la tête.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait quelque chose de nouveau à apprendre.

\- Allez, il y a toujours quelque chose de nouveau. J'ai entendu les histoires. Vous n'êtes pas le genre d'homme qui abandonne facilement. Si vous le voulez suffisamment, vous pouvez l'avoir.

Le regard de Mycroft balaya lentement l'agent Reynolds. Des plans se dessinaient derrière ses yeux. Elle avait l'impression qu'il l'évaluait pour quelque chose.

\- Votre plan pourrait marcher.

Reynolds sentit un léger dégel dans l'attitude de Mycroft.

\- Mais cela nécessitera votre participation. Je suis sûr que vous seriez beaucoup mieux placé que moi pour découvrir ce qui est nouveau dans ce domaine.

Le coin de sa bouche s'étira vers le haut d'anticipation.

\- Travail de terrain ?

Mycroft hocha la tête.

\- D'une certaine façon. Mais, c'est une affaire privée et votre plus grande discrétion sera requise. Toutes nos activités se dérouleront en dehors des heures de travail. Personne au travail ne doit le savoir. Est-ce que vous comprenez ?

Reynolds hocha la tête.

\- Tant qu'il n'y a pas de bureau impliqué... Oui, monsieur. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire.

Mycroft laissa un petit sourire s'installer sur son visage.

\- Tout d'abord, appelle-moi Mycroft.


	24. Second Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction Wetislandinthenorthatlantic] 
> 
> Notes du chapitre  
bickie = argot pour biscuit -> en anglais pour cookie  
ta = argot pour merci  
L'Obgyn qui danse = il existe pour de vrai ! = voir les notes de fin pour plus de détails.

Molly ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête sur le dos de son canapé. Elle pouvait entendre les doux bruits de Greg préparant des tasses de thé qui s'activait dans la cuisine.

Elle ne voulait pas vraiment de thé. Ou bien, elle en voulait, mais pas un seul des "Trifecta de l'ennui du thé" - herbes, fruits, déca - qu'elle avait besoin de boire jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant. Pendant que d'autres mamans se plaignaient de la perte de l'alcool pendant la durée de la gestation, Molly était désespérée d'avoir une tasse de petit déjeuner anglais, beaucoup de lait et un sucre si c'était un mauvais jour.

Ce soir-là, si elle avait pris un thé, elle aurait eu deux sucres. Non pas que ce soit un mauvais jour. Il avait été plus décevant que mauvais.

Son niveau de stress avait chuté considérablement depuis sa visite à l'hôpital hier, mais maintenant elle avait un plus gros problème. Après avoir vu Mycroft - le voyant ne pas être totalement malheureux face à quelque chose de directement lié au bébé - des pensées à son sujet se glissaient dans son esprit en lui rappelant qu'elle était celle qui lui avait dit de partir. Pire encore, elle se demandait en quoi les choses auraient été différentes si elle avait accepté son offre de partir en vacances avec lui.

_Il serait dans la cuisine en train de me faire du thé._

Molly se glissa facilement dans un rêve. _Mycroft revint dans le salon avec des tasses de thé. Il voudrait parler du sac d'hôpital dont le professeur de NCT a parlé. Quelle sorte de sac : à main ou sacoche ? Devrait-il avoir son propre sac ? Devrait-il y avoir deux jeux de sacs, l'un à l'arrière de sa voiture et l'autre ici, au cas où il était au travail quand elle débuterait le travail ? Peut-être qu'il devrait prendre un congé avant la date prévue, juste pour être sûr ? _

\- Voilà maman, camomille et un bickie.

Prenant une grande respiration, Molly ouvrit les yeux, mit un petit sourire sur son visage et s'assit légèrement. Elle prit la coupe que Greg lui tenait.

\- Ta Greg. J'ai hâte de retourner au vrai thé.

Molly plia ses jambes pour laisser Greg s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il déplaça ses pieds sur ses genoux et commença à frotter ses chevilles gonflées.

\- Tu étais plutôt calme dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour. Tu te sens bien ?

Molly regarda dans sa tasse et souffla sur le liquide chaud. Elle vit les petites vaguelettes s'écraser sur le côté de la tasse. Il n'y avait rien qui clochait, mais pour l'instant rien ne semblait bien non plus.

\- Oui. Je suis un peu fatiguée, c'est tout.

Greg lui jeta un regard réfléchi. Il n'était pas Sherlock, mais il était clair qu'il pouvait dire quand elle mentait.

\- Je ne sais pas Greg. Je suppose que je m'attendais à quelque chose de différent.

Greg, haussant les épaules, prit une gorgée de thé.

\- C'est à peu près ce dont je me souviens. Une bande de futurs parents assis au hasard dans le salon d'un étranger. C'est une situation étrange, je te l'accorde.

Laissant échapper un soupir, Molly prit un biscuit.

\- J'espérais que ce serait moins traditionnel. D'après le programme, aucune des options les plus récentes en matière d'accouchement ne sera abordées.

\- Je suis sûr que tu peux ajouter des choses, la guide n'est pas médecin, elle enseigne probablement la même technique depuis des années.

\- J'espérais vraiment qu'on apprendrait ce genre de choses.

En décrochant son téléphone, Molly ouvrit rapidement Instagram et, après quelques écoutes, tint son téléphone devant Greg pour qu'il puisse voir une vidéo.

\- Qu'est-ce que je regarde ?

\- L'Obgyn du Brésil qui danse avec ses patientes pendant le travail.

\- Crois-moi, si l'expérience me sert bien, tu seras trop occupée à crier comme une folle pour entendre la musique.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai mis au monde 17 bébés. Je sais à quel point ça va être dur

En prenant une gorgée de thé, un sourire traversa le visage de Greg.

\- Sais-tu que j'ai mis au monde trois bébés ? Le premier c'était sur un trottoir à Brixton. C'était une nuit très froide en novembre et j'ai fait tout simplement de la merde. Le deuxième c'était à l'arrière d'un fourgon de police. Le bébé est arrivé 30 secondes avant notre arrivée à l'hôpital. Et le troisième c'était dans un appartement chic à Kensington. La femme était furieuse, la poche des eaux s'est rompue sur un tapis persan, elle disait que ça allait lui coûter une fortune de le faire nettoyer.

Greg sourit à lui-même et prit une gorgée de thé.

\- Ayant aidé 20 bébés dans ce monde, entre nous, nous savons tous les deux très bien que les bébés arrivent même si la maman n'est pas assise sur une balle de yoga dernier cri.

Greg avait bien sûr raison. Les bébés font leur chemin dans le monde chaque jour de toutes sortes de façons, mais cela n'empêchait pas moins Molly de vouloir danser avec l'obstétrique-gynécologie.

\- Ce soupir me dit que tu n'es pas convaincue.

\- C'est juste... Je suis très contente que tu aies accepté d'être là pour moi mais...

\- Mais je ne suis pas Mycroft.

Des larmes se formèrent dans les coins des yeux de Molly.

\- Comment allait-il hier ?

Posant sa tasse de thé, Greg se servit des deux mains pour frotter la cheville gauche de Molly.

\- Très bien. Il a dit qu'il était occupé.

\- Tu lui as dit qu'il te manquait. Parce que je sais qu'il te manque.

\- Ça ne changerait rien. Je suis sûre que la dernière chose qu'il veut, c'est être là à la naissance. Il semble être le genre d'homme qui serait plus heureux avec un appel à son club à son arrivée, suivi d'une brève visite avec un bébé endormi et propre une semaine ou deux plus tard.

\- Si tu veux qu'il soit là, tu dois lui demander. Voir son enfant naître ne veut pas dire qu'il doit le pousser dans St. James Park tous les après-midi.

\- Les léopards ne peuvent pas changer de tâches.

\- Oui, eh bien, ils ne peuvent certainement pas si on ne leur demande pas. Je ne dis pas qu'il sera d'accord, mais je sais que tu as le droit de demander. Et en plus, tu as rompu avec lui, tu te souviens ? Pour ce que tu en sais, il pleure chaque nuit depuis que tu l'as largué.

\- Je l'ai à peine largué.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que Sherlock a dit.

Greg eut un sourire effronté.

\- Oui, d'accord, très bien. Je l'ai largué sans cérémonie en quittant la ville.

\- Maintenant, si tu veux des conseils, dis-lui que tu as changé d'avis et que tu veux arranger les choses avant l'arrivée de votre enfant. Honnêtement, tu ne seras pas la première femme enceinte de l'histoire à changer d'avis sur quelque chose. C'est un peu comme si c'était le domaine. Je continuerai à aller aux cours avec toi et s'il est d'accord, je le laisserai prendre la relève le grand jour.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Secouant la tête, Molly haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être. Je vais devoir y réfléchir.

\- Je peux être là ou ne pas être là. C'est à toi de voir. Promets-moi que tu n'attendras pas trop longtemps pour lui parler.

En allumant la télévision, Greg s'installa de nouveau sur le canapé pour connaître le score du match avant de rentrer chez lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de fin de chapitre :   
Bonjour ! Concernant l'Obgyn qui danse, je suis opposé à lier fic à la vie réelle donc je n'écrirai pas son nom ici mais je vais donner un lien vers un article du Daily Mail à son sujet. (Là où intervient la traductrice) Le titre de l'article: "Doctor helps women through labor by dancing with them" dans le Daily Mail: https://www.dailymail.co.uk/health/article-5289287/Doctor-helps-women-labor-dancing-them.html


	25. The Day Anthea Ate Lunch At Her Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction Wetislandinthenorthatlantic]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Résumé du chapitre  
Molly est maintenant enceinte de 33 semaines

Il y avait un léger rebondissement dans le pas de Mycroft lorsqu'il retourna à son bureau. En raison de l'annulation de sa dernière réunion, il avait pu terminer sa course plus tôt que prévu. Et il pouvait encore profiter de 35 minutes de tranquillité à son bureau avant de devoir se préparer pour sa conférence téléphonique de l'après-midi.

En entrant dans son bureau, si quelqu'un l'avait surveillé, il aurait été difficile de dire lequel aurait été le plus surpris par la présence de l'autre - patron ou assistante personnelle.

Anthea ne déjeunait jamais à son bureau. Quand elle n'avait pas de réunion, elle allait à la cafétéria au sous-sol.

Ce rituel n'avait aucun sens pour lui, après tout, elle était son assistante, ce qui lui donnait accès à de nombreuses salles à manger privées à travers la ville. Chaque fois que Mycroft lui demandait pourquoi elle trouvait si important de passer son déjeuner en compagnie de ceux qui étaient beaucoup plus jeunes et qui venaient d'une foule de ministères, et pas seulement de ceux qui faisaient partie de leur cercle direct, elle répondait : « Pour savoir ce qui se passe dans une organisation, il faut faire partie de l'organisation ». Bien que Mycroft se moquait de ce sentiment, il devait admettre que son assistante personnelle connaissait toutes les nouvelles, réelles et inventées de toutes pièces, qui circulaient à Whitehall et parfois dans la City.

Mais aujourd'hui, au lieu de s'asseoir sur une chaise en plastique à une table collante et de manger son déjeuner sur un plateau, Anthea était assise derrière son bureau. Et à l'expression de son visage, il l'avait prise la main dans le sac. Le choc dans ses yeux dit à Mycroft qu'elle était trop absorbée par ses activités pour avoir eu le message que sa réunion avait été annulée.

Leur regard resta verrouillé l'un dans l'autre tandis que Mycroft traversait lentement et silencieusement le bureau extérieur pour se rendre au bureau d'Anthea. Il savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de la déduire - elle travaillait pour lui depuis bien trop longtemps pour que cela ne lui arrive plus - il était simplement dramatique.

Il y avait de jolies piles de petites cartes et d'enveloppes disposées de façon ordonnée sur le bureau d'Anthea. Quand Mycroft arriva, elle collectait une pile de ce qui semblait être des cartes RSVP avec une feuille de calcul.

Curieux, Mycroft prit une des cartes. C'était une invitation illustrée avec un cheval à bascule de couleur pastel. Les mots BABY SHOWER étaient en arc de cercle sur le dessus.

Anthea détourna son regard de Mycroft. Elle attendit les réprimandes.

\- Je vais ranger ça...

\- Ce n'est pas la peine. Je suis sûr que vous n'avez rien de plus urgent à faire et c'est votre heure de déjeuner.

Il y avait plus de la curiosité dans sa voix que de l'hostilité.

Ne bougeant pas, Mycroft regarda à nouveau l'invitation dans sa main.

\- Ma mère a-t-elle répondu ?

\- Oui.

Silencieusement, Mycroft hocha la tête et, à l'aide d'un long doigt, comme s'il se servait d'un bâton pour enquêter sur quelque chose d'intrigant mais inquiétant, il déplaça lentement les morceaux de papier pour pouvoir voir ce que contenait les piles. Anthea le surveillait attentivement pendant qu'il ramassait divers morceaux de papier, regardant en silence le menu, les invités et la liste des jeux prévus.

Quand Mycroft lu la facture d'un landau haut de gamme, son regard se tourna vers Anthea.

\- Elle saura que j'ai payé même si le nom de Sherlock est sur la carte.

Anthea hocha la tête et retint son souffle. Ramenant le morceau de papier à sa position originale, Mycroft entra dans son bureau et ferma la porte sans dire un mot de plus.

De sa serviette, Mycroft sortit un paquet déjà emballé et le transféra dans le tiroir de son bureau. Il contenait la minuscule grenouillère recouvert de lapins roses, chapeau et couverture assortis. Il avait acheté ces articles au magasin pour bébés en face du café il y a 15 minutes.

//

**Plus tard dans l'après-midi**

\- Hé mon pote ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus !

Ce n'est que grâce à des années de pratique que Mycroft fut en mesure d'apprendre à s'exprimer en quelque chose de "non-hostile " quand il découvrit Greg parler à Anthea à son bureau.

Mycroft avait quitté une réunion d'urgence du COBRA plus tôt que prévu afin de s'arrêter à son bureau pour récupérer le laissez-passer dont il avait besoin pour se rendre dans le bâtiment voisin pour la conférence téléphonique. La dernière réunion était un ajout inattendu à son emploi du temps et maintenant il était pressé. Ce qu'il détestait.

Étant donné son rôle dans la vie de Molly en ce moment, l'inspecteur détective Gregory Lestrade était la dernière personne sur Terre que Mycroft voulait trouver dans son bureau.

Greg tendit la main et Mycroft la serra par politesse.

\- On dirait qu'Anthea va organiser une sacrée fête pour Molly. Tu viens ?

\- Non, je ne viens pas.

\- Allez, ce genre de choses a changé depuis le bon vieux temps. Les mecs sont les bienvenus maintenant. Je ne suis jamais allé aux baby shower de mes enfants.

L'expression impassible de Mycroft ne changea pas quand il secoua la tête. Une vision lui traversa l'esprit : il tournait le bras du flic derrière son dos et lançait Greg contre le mur parce qu'il était fort possible que la main qu'il venait de serrer touche sa fille avant même que Mycroft ait été averti de son arrivée.

\- Ça va, mon pote ?

\- Oui, merci détective inspecteur.

Un léger coup dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte du bureau de Mycroft attira l'attention de tout le monde. L'Agent Reynolds se tenait dans l'entrée.

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur. Lady Smallwood a envoyé ces dossiers.

Ne regardant que Mycroft, elle tint deux enveloppes inter-services.

\- Elle a dit que vous en aurez besoin pour la conférence téléphonique de cette après-midi. Tout le monde attend déjà dans la salle K12.

\- Ah, merci, Reynolds, je ne savais pas qu'il était si tard. Pardonnez-moi, détective inspecteur, mais je dois y aller. Bonne journée.

Mycroft empocha rapidement le pass qui se trouvait au coin du bureau d'Anthea.

Anthea et Greg virent Mycroft partir avec Reynolds suivant de près.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il est plus distant que d'habitude, et ça veut dire quelque chose.

\- Après que Molly ait rompu, il a décidé de se lancer dans un projet de Lady Smallwood.

Greg grimaça.

\- Ça, c'est un coup de machiniste, si j'en ai déjà vu un. J'ai eu le malheur d'enquêter sur son mari alors qu'il était encore en vie. Je ne voudrais pas la rencontrer dans une ruelle sombre. Qui était cette femme ?

\- C'est l'agent Reynolds, son assistant de projet.

Il y eut un soupçon de conspiration dans la voix d'Anthea.

\- Bon sang, pour quels péchés paie-t-elle ?

\- Elle vient de rentrer d'une mission sur le terrain très réussie. Mes contacts au troisième étage disent qu'elle est à l'origine de la réaffectation. Mais personne ne sait pourquoi. Apparemment, elle est aiguisée comme un clou et s'ennuie à mourir d'ennui.

\- Ça me dit quelque chose.

\- Il sait à quel point il est difficile de passer du travail de terrain au travail de bureau, même sans avoir à traiter avec Lady Smallwood au quotidien.

\- Bien qu'il se plaigne du travail de terrain, j'ai remarqué qu'il est le premier à être coincé s'il y a une chance de sortir de ce bureau.

Anthea acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Lentement, un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage de Greg.

\- En fait, il me semble que Mycroft est en train de rebondir. Juin n'est que dans quelques mois. Dois-je faire nettoyer mon costume ? Je parie que tu es superbe avec un chapeau.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Anthea, ce qui la fit lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Mycroft continue avec une subalterne. Il est un peu tôt pour commencer à boire aujourd'hui, détective inspecteur.

Greg leva les mains, feignant la défaite.

\- Je dis juste que quand tu feras le plan de table de son mariage, assieds-toi à côté de moi.

Anthea montra du doigt la porte en essayant de garder le sourire hors de son visage. Greg prit la boîte de choses pour la fête du bébé et sortit du bureau de Mycroft en riant doucement.


	26. Not My Area Of Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction Wetislandinthenorthatlantic]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteure:  
oik = argot, une personne grossière ou odieuse  
Maison jumelée = deux maisons qui partagent un même mur (en Amérique on pourrait l'appeler un duplex)

Greg ferma la portière de la voiture et ajusta le siège. Ce soir-là, il avait emprunté la voiture de Ian. Ian était le nouveau Sergent de l'équipe de Greg : il avait récemment déménagé de Cardiff à Londres. La voiture était une Ford Fiesta verte couverte d'égratignures de la femme de Ian qui coupait les coins trop près dans les parkings à plusieurs étages et elle sentait les plats à emporter indien de la veille au soir.

Regardant dans les deux sens, Greg manœuvra de façon experte hors de l'allée et dans les rues de Londres. Ce soir, il allait dans l'Est. Quand quelqu'un se joignait à l'équipe de Greg, la deuxième chose qu'on lui disait, juste après les règles de la jarre à jurons, était au sujet des voyages nocturnes de Greg.

Quelques fois par semaine, Greg demandait à la fin de la séance d'information du matin si quelqu'un était prêt à lui prêter une voiture le soir même. L'exercice était toujours le même : Greg empruntait une voiture pour quelques heures et la rapportait avec le plein d'essence.

Il y avait des années, quelqu'un l'avait interrogé sur cette étrange activité : ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Il avait haussé les épaules.

\- Je conduis, c'est tout. C'est mon truc. J'ai commencé à faire ça avant d'être flic, à la recherche de chiens errants et de demoiselles en détresse. C'était le bon vieux temps. Maintenant, je cherche des voyous sur le point de commettre un crime au couteau. Ça m'aide à garder le contrôle de cet endroit, je suppose. De nos jours, trop de gens connaissent les voitures de police. J'aime me promener dans une voiture complètement inconnue. ça garde les petits oiks sur leurs gardes.

S'éloignant de la route principale, Greg commença à rouler lentement dans des rues résidentielles tranquilles, en gardant les yeux ouverts pour voir ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. La radio était allumée doucement, les annonceurs racontant un match de football qui se déroulait de l'autre côté de la ville.

Il s'arrêta à un carrefour pour laisser passer une autre voiture. Soudain, Greg marqua un temps d'arrêt. Mycroft conduisant sa voiture personnelle (une BMW 4 Gran Coupe gris foncé sans particularité), pas la grosse Jaguar noire dans laquelle il se promenait dans Londres, passa juste devant lui.

Le cœur battant, Greg tourna au coin de la rue et suivit Mycroft à une distance discrète.

Greg éteignit rapidement la radio pour qu'il puisse totalement se concentrer. En suivant secrètement Mycroft Holmes, il se sentait comme un vilain petit garçon qui espionnait ses parents alors qu'il devrait être au lit. Mycroft n'était pas seul dans sa voiture, il avait aussi un passager.

Greg, distrait, toucha le bord de son chapeau de baseball et l'enfonça encore plus au-dessus de ses yeux. Mycroft aurait repéré l'une des voitures de la série non marquées de NSY, mais il ne se doutait pas que personne dans cette voiture n'était intéressé par lui.

Après une courte distance, la voiture de Mycroft ralentit et se gara devant une maison jumelée sans prétention. Greg remarqua qu'il y avait aussi un certain nombre d'autres voitures garées dans le secteur.

Il réfléchit rapidement. C'était trop risqué de passer devant. Un coup d'œil rapide de Mycroft et Greg serait dans une merde plus profonde que ce qu'il pourrait imaginer. Mycroft pouvait faire n'importe quoi et Greg n'allait certainement pas intervenir, mais la curiosité avait pris le dessus sur lui et il n'allait pas partir avant de voir avec qui Mycroft était.

Greg parcourut une courte distance en voiture, puis tira la voiture de Ian jusqu'à l'arrêt sous un arbre et éteignit le moteur et les phares. De là, il avait une vue parfaite sur la BMW grise. Il fit un pari rapide avec lui-même quant à l'identité du passager. « Anthea. Je parie qu'ils le font depuis des années. Probablement prendre le thé chez sa grand-mère à elle. »

Sans hésitation, Mycroft sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers le côté passager, ouvrit la porte et tendit la main pour aider son passager à sortir.

Greg fut heureux d'avoir décidé de garer la voiture, sinon il aurait eu un accident. Le passager de Mycroft était l'agent Reynolds et pendant que Mycroft verrouillait sa voiture, elle lui avait passé la main dans le dos et avait lacé leurs doigts ensemble.

Un autre couple s'approcha et salua chaleureusement le couple. La nouvelle femme était très enceinte. Un froncement de sourcils apparut sur le visage de Greg. L'agent Reynolds semblait avoir pris quelques kilos depuis qu'il l'avait vue dans le bureau de Mycroft. C'était bizarre. Il regarda Mycroft et l'homme rire de ce que l'agent Reynolds dit. Le quatuor se dirigea ensuite vers le petit chemin qui mène à la maison et furent rapidement à l'intérieur.

\- Mycroft Holmes, à quoi tu joues ? Dit Greg dans sa barbe.

Greg s'assit dehors jusqu'à ce que deux autres couples soient arrivés. Il nota l'adresse et décida ensuite qu'il ferait mieux de se mettre en route - juste au cas où - si Mycroft était ici, on ne savait pas qui d'autre pourrait se cacher dans l'ombre.

\- 'Déteste le travail de terrain, ha, grogna Greg en regardant sa montre puis il démarra la voiture.

Il était temps de ramener la voiture à Ian de toute façon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSY : New Scotland Yard


	27. Foreign Dial Tone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction de Wetislandinthenorthatlantic]

Anthea et Mme Holmes s'affairaient dans l'appartement de Molly après la fête du bébé. Sherlock, les bras croisés, étudiait la pile de cadeaux.

\- Je n'avais aucune idée que ce sous-ensemble de la race humaine avait besoin de tant de choses.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

Molly caressa le gonflement de son ventre et bâilla un peu. L'après-midi avait été agréable, mais elle était fatiguée.

Se levant de sa chaise, Sherlock se dirigea vers le cadeau qu'il avait fait à Molly, le landau de ses rêves.

\- Remercie Mycroft pour le landau. Je sais que tu n'as pas payé pour ça.

Le sourire de Molly passa inaperçu chez Sherlock qui était obsédé par quelque chose dans le landau. La confusion obscurcit son visage lorsqu'il sortit un paquet enveloppé de l'intérieur du landau et le tendit à Molly.

\- On dirait que tu en as oublié un.

En retournant sur le canapé, il le donna à Molly.

Le retournant dans ses mains, Molly fronça les sourcils.

\- Pas de carte. Anthea tenait une liste. Tous ceux qui étaient là m'ont fait un cadeau. Personne n'a dit qu'il manquait quelque chose. Ça fait partie du landau ?

\- Le nom du magasin est sur le ruban. Ce n'est pas lié au landau.

\- Peut-être que la carte est à l'intérieur, dit Molly dans sa barbe alors qu'elle déballait soigneusement le cadeau.

En ouvrant la boîte, le visage de Molly s'éclaircit.

\- Oh, regarde ! C'est trop mignon ! S'exclama-t-elle en brandissant la petite grenouillère.

Mme Holmes et Anthea se joignirent à Molly pour chouchouter ce cadeau tout à fait adorable. Les trois femmes acquiescèrent rapidement, la grenouillère avec les jolis motifs de lapin, le chapeau et la couverture assortis devraient être lavés et mis dans le sac de l'hôpital. C'était la tenue que porterait le bébé pour rentrer à la maison.

Sherlock était retourné à sa chaise et personne ne le vit cligner de l'œil à la caméra cachée dans le coin du salon de Molly.

//

Le téléphone de Molly était posé sur la table devant elle. En jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce vers Sherlock, elle poussa un soupir.

\- Je suis surprise que tu ne me l'aies pas dit. Vraiment, c'est pas grave. Et s'il demande, tu peux lui dire que je suis d'accord.

\- Molly. Je jure qu'il n'y a rien à te dire.

Sherlock était allongé sur le canapé, les chevilles croisées, les doigts coincés sous le nez.

\- La fête du bébé était mardi. Tu as reçu un chèque-cadeau pour une boutique pour bébés. Mercredi, tu es allée à la boutique de bébé. Pendant que tu étais dans le magasin, tu crois avoir vu Mycroft. Qui est, je te le rappelle, une créature ennuyeuse à cause de ses habitudes. Un jour donné, je peux prédire ses mouvements avec une précision de 92,3%. Je te promets qu'aucun de ses chemins habituels dans cette belle ville ne l'emmènera près d'un magasin pour bébés.

\- Eh bien. Je sais ce que j'ai vu.

\- Mon frère et une femme.

Molly soupira de nouveau.

\- Oui.

\- Mon frère, dans un café, au milieu de la journée, parlant à une femme.

\- Oui.

\- Peu probable. Ce n'était pas lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mycroft ne quitte pas son bureau pendant la journée pour aller au café et je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y ait une femme prête à être vue en public avec lui.

Molly lui lança un regard noir.

\- La compagnie actuelle exclue.

Sherlock murmurait maintenant sous son souffle.

\- Une collègue de travail, une femme, pas sous la surveillance d'Anthea. Des parents, non. Connaissance causale, encore plus grand non.

\- Écoute. C'était lui et c'est bon. Juste une surprise, c'est tout. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas les choses avec moi à cause du bébé et il disait toujours qu'il ferait quelque chose comme ça et qu'on ne s'en sortirait pas. Et je suppose que c'est tout.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils quand il tourna la tête pour regarder Molly.

\- De qui parles-tu ? Tu as rencontré mon frère ? Aller dans un café au milieu de la journée pour un essai, ce n'est vraiment pas Mycroft. Si tu avais dit que tu l'avais vu marcher dans la roseraie de Regent's Park à trois pas d'une femme, alors je serais inquiet.

Molly soupira de nouveau.

\- J'aimerais juste qu'on puisse avoir une autre discussion avant que le bébé n'arrive et qu'il ne passe à autre chose. Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a des choses qu'on n'a pas dites.

\- Très bien. Alors appelle-le.

\- Et s'il est avec quelqu'un d'autre maintenant ? Je ne veux pas devenir "cette femme agaçante à qui j'ai donné mon sperme et qui ne veut plus me laisser tranquille".

\- Pour l'amour de Dieu, Molly. Arrête d'être ridicule !

Sherlock sortit son portable et tapota sur l'écran.

\- Il me faudra 30 secondes pour réparer ça. Il ne buvait pas de café au milieu de la journée avec un membre du sexe opposé. Il aura passé deux jours dans sa salle au club. Une fois qu'il aura fini de lire un rapport sur les droits anciens des éleveurs de moutons dans le nord du Pays de Galles, je lui demanderai de demander à Anthea d'organiser une réunion pour que vous deux puissiez régler les choses une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Sherlock !

Le cri de Molly provoqua l'arrêt instantané de Sherlock, son doigt flottant au-dessus de l'écran de son téléphone.

\- Je suis une grande fille, je peux passer mes propres coups de fil.

Prenant une grande respiration, Molly attrapa son téléphone et composa rapidement le numéro de Mycroft. Entendre la tonalité étrangère fit s'élargir les yeux de Molly sous le choc alors qu'elle regardait Sherlock pour demander de l'aide.

\- Il est parti, chuchota-t-elle rapidement en raccrochant le téléphone et en le remettant sur la table avant que l'appel ne soit décroché.

\- Comment ça, parti ? Tu es enceinte de 36 semaines. Aucun homme avec un enfant en route, pas même mon idiot de frère, ne partirait dans un moment pareil.

\- Tonalité étrangère.

\- Probablement juste en France pour la journée.

\- Non Sherlock,

La tension de la mâchoire de Molly trahit sa profonde frustration.

\- Quand j'ai besoin de lui, Mycroft s'est enfui, comme ton père.

Sherlock regarda la douleur dans les yeux de Molly se transformer en fureur. Reprenant son téléphone, elle recomposa rapidement le numéro de Mycroft. Elle leva la main pour faire taire les protestations de Sherlock.

Après une poignée de sonneries étrangères, Molly entendit la messagerie vocale de Mycroft et finalement le bip.

\- Mycroft, c'est Molly. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où tu es, mais je n'aurai pas ce bébé tant que je ne t'aurai pas parlé en personne.

En raccrochant le téléphone, Molly le jeta sur la table.

\- Bâtard, dit-elle dans sa barbe.

//

Sherlock se passa une main dans les cheveux en regardant l'aiguille des secondes de l'horloge de la cheminée au 221B. Il fit une note mentale pour reprocher à Mme Hudson de ne pas avoir remonté l'horloge correctement cette semaine. Le temps était constant. Les choses ne se passaient pas aussi lentement tout d'un coup. Il croisa et décroisa les jambes à nouveau.

L'aiguille des heures se mit en position et, une nanoseconde plus tard, un message apparut.

**SMS : Big Brother > SH** J'ai écouté son message. Comment va-t-elle ?

**SMS : SH > Big Brother** Furieuse mais toujours prête à discuter.

**SMS : Big Brother > SH** Le paquet ?

**SMS : SH > Grand frère** Livré. Aimé de tous. Personne ne sait que c'était de toi.

**SMS : Big Brother > SH** As-tu réussi à trouver les articles nécessaires pour l'autre projet ?

**SMS : SH > Big Brother** Molly a affiché des progrès sur son Instagram. Hashtags et tout. Meurt lentement.

**SMS : Big Brother > SH** Excellent. Je te verrai à mon retour.

**SMS : SH > Big Brother** Encore une chose avant de partir.

**SMS : Big Brother > SH** Oui ?

**SMS : SH > Big Brother **Mon frère: NE. SOIS. PAS. EN. RETARD.

**SMS : Big Brother > SH** Arrête de t'inquiéter Sherlock. Les premiers bébés n'arrivent jamais en avance.


	28. The Boys From Brazil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction Wetislandinthenorthatlantic]
> 
> Notes du chapitre: Molly est enceinte de 37 semaines.

Les assiettes avaient été rangées et les torchons suspendus correctement lorsque Greg entra finalement dans le salon de Molly, tenant une bouteille de bière ouverte. Molly, qui depuis qu'elle avait découvert le départ de Mycroft avait un air renfrogné permanent, était déjà assise sur le canapé. Au moins, elle avait encore les pieds en l'air sans qu'il n'ait à le lui rappeler. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était la faire exploser. Aucun des deux n'en avait besoin.

De l'autre côté du canapé, Greg regardait les pieds de Molly en chaussettes. Elle portait ces petites chaussettes qui ne lui montaient qu'aux chevilles. Son ex-femme portait ça. « Ça doit être un truc de fille ». Greg grimaça silencieusement lorsqu'il prit le pied de Molly et le posa sur ses genoux. Ses chevilles étaient si enflées qu'il y avait les marques d'élastiques sur son pied à cause des chaussettes. Il commença à frotter son pied distraitement tandis qu'il se concentrait sur la télé. Molly poussa un soupir de contentement et lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa grimace, elle s'était très légèrement calmée.

Le duo s'installa dans un silence confortable, tous deux regardant la télévision. Un pouce avant la fin de sa bière et 10 minutes avant la fin de l'émission de télévision, le téléphone de Greg sonna. Molly déplaça ses jambes alors que Greg se levait rapidement du canapé.

\- Travail ?

\- Oui, ce ne sera pas long. Il suffit que je le prenne. 

Greg se cacha dans la cuisine et ferma la porte.

\- Lestrade

\- Ici Delta Force Trois. On a arrêté deux types devant l'appartement du Dr Hooper.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ?

\- Ils ont le logement du Dr Hooper sous surveillance depuis votre retour.

\- Merde, murmura Greg dans sa barbe.

\- Une idée de qui ils sont ou de ce qu'ils veulent ?

\- Ils avaient un kit professionnel dans la voiture. On les a fait venir pour les interroger. Ils vous attendront au Yard.

\- Merci, les gars. Je vais m'occuper de certaines choses. J'arrive dès que je peux. Commencez à faire les vérifications habituelles.

Dès que Greg raccrocha, il reçut un texto d'Anthea.

**SMS : **Je suis en route pour que tu puisses aller au NSY.

Expirant un soupir de soulagement sachant que Molly ne serait pas toute seule ce soir, il retourna dans le salon et ferma avec désinvolture les rideaux.

\- Quelque chose d'excitant ?

Molly leva les mains pour qu'on l'aide à se lever du canapé.

\- Non, non. Comme d'habitude, des enfants avec des couteaux.

Greg offrit un demi-sourire à Molly en la regardant se dandiner jusqu'aux toilettes.

Molly n'était toujours pas revenue lorsque Greg entendit le doux coup à la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit pour découvrir Anthea. Elle portait un sweat, avait les cheveux en queue de cheval basse et portait un sac contenant deux pots de crème glacée et quelques magazines. Il sourit et laissa son regard s'attarder assez longtemps pour qu'elle agite le doigt.

\- Oh, salut Anthea, revenant des toilettes Molly trouva Anthea dans son salon. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- Je m'ennuie un peu, alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait passer la soirée pour casser du sucre sur le dos de Mycroft. J'ai apporté de la crème glacée et des magazines, ajouta-t-elle avec éclat.

\- Oui, s'il te plaît ! Je vais chercher les cuillères. Greg ? Tu te joins à nous ?

\- Désolé, mesdames, au risque d'être traité de traître, je vous laisse en paix pour remonter les bretelles de mon ami. Mols, je te verrai la semaine prochaine si ce n'est pas avant.

Greg fit un clin d'œil à Molly.

Avec Molly dans la cuisine à chercher les cuillères, Greg s'approcha de Anthea et murmura à son oreille.

\- Tu dois préparer une ordonnance restrictive.

\- Pour les gars dans la voiture ?

\- Non. Pour moi. Quand Mycroft rentrera à la maison, je vais le tuer. A quoi il pensait, quitter la ville maintenant ?

//

Parfois, quand Greg allait interroger des suspects, il devait s'énerver. Comme un acteur qui se prépare à monter sur scène, il devenait entrer dans la zone. D'autres fois, comme ce soir, alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs tranquilles de NSY jusqu'aux salles d'interrogatoire, il savait qu'il y était déjà. Il avait hâte de voir ce que faisaient ces gars.

Inspirant par le nez, il feuilleta la pochette du mince dossier alors qu'il avançait dans le couloir éclairé par des lampes fluorescentes. Après avoir lu les rapports, il fit un petit grognement.

Ça n'avait pas l'air bon.

Dieu qu'il aurait aimé que Mycroft soit là. Les gars prétendaient faire partie de l'Agence brésilienne du renseignement. Les fantômes internationaux n'étaient certainement pas sa division, mais ce soir, il n'avait pas le choix. Il se dit qu'il lui restait au plus une heure avec eux avant qu'il ne soit nécessaire d'appeler les gros canons. Les membres du gang de M16 avaient tendance à s'énerver s'ils pensaient que le MET leur cachait quelque chose de juteux.

En poussant la porte métallique, l'odeur nauséabonde du café et de la sueur le frappa. Marchant à travers la pièce calmement, il sortit une chaise. Le bruit de la chaise qui grattait le sol fut le seul bruit dans la pièce.

Greg regarda de l'autre côté de la table en métal. Ses lèvres étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre alors qu'il mesurait les deux hommes assis en face de lui.

\- Bonjour, messieurs. Je suis l'inspecteur détective Lestrade de la police métropolitaine. Comme vous le savez, une équipe de sécurité privée a découvert que vous gardiez un immeuble sous surveillance et nous a demandé de vous faire venir pour vous interroger. Alors je vais vous dire. Il est tard. Rendons ça facile pour nous tous. Vous me dites ce que vous faisiez, je pose quelques questions, vous me donnez des réponses et ensuite on pourra tous rentrer chez nous ? Désolé pour les menottes. Juste une formalité. Alors, qui veut commencer ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et ne dirent pas un mot.

\- Allez les gars. Suivez le petit conseil.

Greg se pencha plus près et baissa la voix.

\- Molly n'est pas quelqu'un à qui s'en prendre. Dites-moi pour qui vous travaillez et ce que vous faisiez.

Encore une fois, les deux hommes se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Celui de droite, regardant toujours son compagnon, haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. Enfin, celui de droite parla.

\- Qui est « Molly » ?

Le visage de Greg se transforma en un froncement de sourcils. Il avait lu le rapport de Delta Force. Ces deux-là avaient leur équipement de surveillance pointé directement sur l'appartement de Molly.

\- Qui surveilliez-vous si ce n'était pas Molly ?

\- Vous, répondit simplement le type à droite.

Greg s'assit fermement sur la chaise de métal, son souffle s'échappant comme s'il avait été touché à la poitrine par une balle tirée à bout portant.

Pendant un moment, Greg fut trop surpris par la réévaluation pour répondre.

\- Moi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Nous voulons parler de votre ami.

\- Quel ami ?

\- M. Holmes.

\- Sherlock, marmonna Greg dans sa barbe. Qu'est-ce que cet abruti a encore fait ?

\- Sherlock ? Dit celui de droite, fronçant à nouveau les sourcils à son partenaire. Qui est ce « Sherlock » ?

Le nom semblait s'emmêler dans sa bouche.

\- Holmes. Il s'appelle Sherlock Holmes.

Greg réagit rapidement en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux puis se mit à tambouriner sur la table avec frustration. Si la petite montée d'adrénaline de ce soir était due à Sherlock, Anthea ferait mieux de préparer deux injonctions.

\- Ce n'est pas le nom de M. Holmes.

Greg donna à la paire un regard très sévère.

\- Pour qui travaillez-vous ?

\- Comme nous l'avons dit à vos collègues Inspecteur Détective, l'Agence brésilienne du renseignement.

On frappa à la porte et Sally fit irruption.

\- Désolé les gars. J'espère que c'est sans rancune.

Elle avait un jeu de clés dans les mains et détacha rapidement les menottes.

\- J'ai lancé les recherches moi-même, Lestrade. Leurs papiers d'identité sont tous revenus. Ils sont réglo.

\- Merci, Sally. Bon travail.

Le regard de Greg resta sur les hommes.

En se frottant les poignets, le duo donna à Sally un sourire tiède lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce.

\- Maintenant que vous savez qui nous sommes, répondez à notre question. Que fait votre ami, M. Holmes, au Brésil.

\- M. Holmes-Sherlock n'est pas au Brésil. Il était dans mon bureau cette après-midi.

\- Tous les agents étrangers doivent s'enregistrer.

Le type à gauche ouvrit le dossier qui attendait au milieu de la table. Il prit lentement trois photos, les étudia, puis les posa sur la table en face de Greg.

Les photographies couleur grandeur nature avaient été prises avec un long objectif. Ils montraient Mycroft et l'agent Reynolds sortant de l'aéroport, entrant dans un hôtel et assis dans un restaurant. Sur chaque photo, Mycroft portait des lunettes de soleil, ce n'était pas un déguisement.

Devant cette vérité inconfortable, Greg fixa les images muet. Repérer Mycroft et l'agent Reynolds en train de s'infiltrer dans l'Est de Londres était une chose. Découvrir que Mycroft avait été affecté sur le terrain en Amérique du Sud alors que Molly était enceinte de 37 semaines avec l'agent Reynolds à ses côtés était une toute autre affaire.

\- Comment saurais-je ce qu'il fait au Brésil ? Dit Greg en regardant les photos.

\- Ce M. Holmes, il est assez effronté. Il n'a même pas pris la peine d'utiliser un pseudonyme.

L'homme à gauche produisit d'autres photos - cette fois de reçus de carte de crédit montrant le nom et la signature de Mycroft.

Le cœur de Greg chuta. Aucun alias signifiait que Mycroft n'était pas sous couverture. Il avait fui avec sa nouvelle petite amie. Greg ressentit une douleur lancinante dans la poitrine lorsqu'il se souvint d'avoir plaisanté avec Anthea au sujet du passage à autre chose de Mycroft. Il espérait soudainement qu'il n'y aurait pas de mariage en juin. Peu importe à quel point il voulait voir Anthea avec un chapeau.

\- On dirait qu'il est en vacances pour moi, répondit Greg vaincu.

\- C'est ce qu'on pensait aussi, dit le type à droite. Mais c'est un long chemin à parcourir pour ces deux-là pour sauter la plage et passer leurs journées avec un obstétricien. La femme, elle n'est même pas enceinte, répondit à la question non posée de Greg le type à droite. La femme de chambre de l'hôtel est l'une des nôtres. De l'eau de cuvette de toilette substituée. Le test était négatif.

Une autre photo fut remise à Greg. Elle montrait Mycroft et l'agent Reynolds saluant un Brésilien souriant en blouse de médecin.

\- Tiens donc. Où l'ai-je déjà vu ? Se réveilla instantanément Greg malgré l'heure tardive.

Son cœur commença à battre plus vite quand il scanna sa banque de mémoire à la recherche de ce visage souriant. Et puis il y eut un match.... L'obstétricienne/gynécologue danseur de l'Instagram de Molly.

Le soulagement de Greg se répandit sous forme de rire.

\- D'accord, les gars. Je sais que ça a l'air louche, mais honnêtement, ça ne l'est pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je m'occuperai personnellement de M. Holmes quand il rentrera à la maison.

Les deux agents brésiliens se détendirent visiblement.

\- Allez les gars, Greg repoussa sa chaise. Dans l'intérêt des relations internationales, laissez-moi vous offrir un verre pour m'excuser pour ce soir. Dites, y a-t-il une chance que vous l'ayez encore sous surveillance et que vous puissiez me dire quand il rentrera chez lui ?

\- Bien sûr, détective Inspecteur, répondit celui qui était à gauche en sortant de la salle d'interrogatoire et en entrant dans le couloir.

Le trio quitta New Scotland Yard et se dirigea vers le pub local préféré de Greg.


	29. Mycroft's Kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction Wetislandinthenorthatlantic]
> 
> Notes du chapitre  
La cuisine de Mycroft est juste une cuisine normale, pas la bizarre de la saison 4.

Mycroft était complètement épuisé. Jamais de sa vie ses hanches n'avaient été aussi douloureuses. Ajoutez à cela deux vols de plus de 16 heures en moins d'une semaine et c'était compréhensible que tout ce qu'il voulait était prendre une douche chaude, une bonne tasse de thé et se mettre au lit pendant neuf bonnes heures une fois l'avion posé.

La première indication que cela n'allait pas se produire fut que quelques minutes après l'arrivée de l'avion dans l'espace aérien britannique, un agent de bord apparut près de son siège en classe affaires.

\- M. Holmes ?

\- Oui

\- Le pont d'envol a appris que vous et votre collègue devez débarquer avant les autres passagers.

Après avoir livré son message, l'hôtesse de l'air retourna à la cuisine.

L'agent Reynolds prit une grande inspiration.

\- Écoute. Je suis sûre que c'est bon. Elle n'est qu'à 37 semaines. Les premiers bébés n'arrivent pas en avance. Elle a probablement été admise à l'hôpital pour une raison de précaution et tout le monde attend que tu arrives à la maison avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Mycroft se tourna vers l'agent Reynolds et leva la main.

\- S'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas spéculer.

Il remit ses affaires dans son bagage à main, se rendit aux toilettes et s'assit ensuite en silence pendant le reste du vol.

//

Au lieu de sa voiture habituelle qui l'attendait à la sortie privée de l'aéroport d'Heathrow, Mycroft et l'agent Reynolds se retrouvèrent à l'arrière d'une voiture de la MET Police. Après un message brusque d'Anthea lui souhaitant bonne chance, Mycroft eut l'impression que ce que ce véhicule de la MET police se préparait à faire n'allait pas être agréable.

Le voyage d'Heathrow à Londres fut rapide, la voiture ne fut retenue à aucun feu rouge et, avec l'aide occasionnelle des sirènes bleus, la mer de trafic se sépara devant eux.

Puis cela arriva. Au lieu de continuer tout droit, la voiture prit à gauche. Le cœur de Mycroft commença à s'embrouiller dans sa poitrine.

L'agent Reynolds le regarda avec confusion.

\- Je croyais qu'on allait à l'hôpital ?

\- Tout comme moi.

\- Où crois-tu qu'on va ?

Expirant par le nez, Mycroft gémit :

\- Ma maison.

//

En sortant de la voiture de police, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Mycroft tenait ses clés à la main pour ouvrir la porte mais elle s'ouvrit pour lui.

\- Bienvenue à la maison mon frère. C'est agréable de te voir amener ton "assistante de projet" pour assister à l'accouchement de la mère de ton bébé dans ta cuisine. Une vraie famille moderne.

Un Sherlock souriant se tint à l'écart pour laisser Mycroft passer devant lui.

Mycroft pouvait entendre Molly et Greg dans sa cuisine.

\- Allez Molly, ça ne sera pas long maintenant. La voiture que je lui ai envoyé est arrivée. Il est probablement dans le couloir en ce moment.

\- Je suis dans ma cuisine.

Ouvrant la porte de la cuisine, Mycroft trouva Molly sur les mains et les genoux en train de frotter le sol de sa cuisine. Greg avait l'air fatigué et, à bout, il se tenait au-dessus d'elle, les mains sur les hanches.

Molly leva les yeux vers Mycroft avec une grimace sur le visage, puis tourna son attention vers le sol.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, mon pote. J'ai besoin de te parler.

Avant que Mycroft ne puisse réagir, Greg rompit la distance qui les séparait et poussa sans cérémonie Mycroft à la poitrine, ce qui le fit trébucher dans le couloir. Greg ferma la porte de la cuisine derrière lui.

\- C'est pour m'avoir foutu la trouille il y a 48 heures quand l'équipe Delta a surpris une équipe d'opérations spéciales brésilienne devant chez Molly.

\- Oh mon Dieu.

Les épaules de Mycroft s'affaissèrent et ses yeux se remplirent de pitié. Il savait la terreur que cela avait fait planer sur Greg, pensant que Molly était en danger alors qu'il était à l'autre bout du monde. Mycroft se sentit très chanceux de ne s'en tirer qu'avec un coup de poing.

\- Tu peux arrêter avec les trucs secrets. Les garçons ont été très minutieux avec leurs lentilles longue distance. Je sais où tu étais. Et je sais exactement ce que toi et elle, Greg fit un mouvement de menton vers l'agent Reynolds qui se tenait à côté de Sherlock en regardant les événements se dérouler, faisaient.

Greg commença à faire les cent pas.

Mycroft se tint tranquille et laissa Greg respirer.

\- Il y a quelques semaines, je vous ai vus tous les deux un soir dans le mauvais quartier de la ville. Après le départ des gars des opérations spéciales, j'ai fait quelques vérifications. Ce n'était pas une cellule de l'ISIS que vous aviez infiltrée, vous alliez secrètement aux cours de NCT.

Mycroft n'osa pas regarder l'agent Reynolds. Leur mensonge soigneusement fabriqué s'effilochait ici même, au milieu de son couloir.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu allais faire de moi ? Comment allais-tu m'écarter ?

Mycroft avait passé des heures à réfléchir à ses options. Il y avait eu des gagnants évidents :

1\. Faire en sorte que le trafiquant de drogue de Sherlock glisse à Greg de la drogue, en s'assurant que Greg dorme pendant toute la durée du séjour de Molly à l'hôpital. Peut-être installé à l'arrière de la Jaguar dans l'entrepôt abandonné préféré de Mycroft.

2\. L'ex-femme de Greg le suppliant de passer un peu de temps avec elle en Cornouailles au moment où Molly entrerait dans sa 39ème semaine. (Elle devait une faveur à Mycroft parce que Mycroft avait accéléré son dernier divorce.)

3\. Le retrait de son interdiction à Anthea de sortir avec Greg était son préféré. Son assistante personnelle avait le policier dans sa ligne de mire depuis des années et ce n'est que par la seule force de sa volonté qu'il avait réussi à empêcher son ami de tomber dans ses griffes il y a des années. Avec sa bénédiction, Anthea distrairait tellement le policier que le pauvre homme ne se rappellerait même pas le nom de Molly.

Mycroft haussa simplement un sourcil complice à Greg.

Un sourire effronté apparut sur le visage de Greg.

\- Je savais que tu n'étais pas resté là à ne rien faire ces derniers mois. Oublié l'application cachée sur ton téléphone, tu es en mode papa poule depuis des semaines. Tu as un don pour le drame, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bravo détective inspecteur. C'est comme on dit : "La gigue est levée." Maintenant, s'il te plaît, dis-moi pourquoi Molly frotte le sol de ma cuisine ?

Mycroft faisait de son mieux pour rester calme mais trouvait cela de plus en plus difficile.

\- Écoute, depuis qu'elle a découvert que tu t'étais enfui, Molly insiste pour te parler avant l'arrivée du bébé. Apparemment, ce matin, elle s'est réveillée et a demandé à Sherlock de l'amener ici pour qu'elle puisse t'affronter quand tu seras rentré.

En levant les yeux, Mycroft dit "merci" à Sherlock qui répondit en tirant la langue.

\- Bref, elle a commencé à avoir des trucs comme Braxton-Hicks et Sherlock s'est inquiété et m'a appelé. Le récurage du sol. Beaucoup de femmes le font. Apparemment, ça soulage le bas du dos et encourage le petit à se mettre dans la bonne position.

Greg donna une frappe dans le dos de Mycroft.

\- Vas-y doucement avec elle. C'est une boule d'hormones en ce moment. Hier soir, elle n'avait plus de lait et elle a pleuré pendant 15 minutes.

Mycroft se tourna vers Sherlock.

\- Et toi, Sherlock ? Quelle est ton interprétation de la situation.

\- Dieu sait pourquoi, mais elle a changé d'avis, elle t'a largué, même si elle ne croit toujours pas que tu t'intéresses au bébé. Et elle est plus qu'un peu bouleversée à son sujet, dit Sherlock en regardant l'agent Reynolds qui se tenait à côté de lui.

Partageant un regard complice avec l'agent Reynolds Mycroft lui fit un petit rire et secoua la tête.

\- Agent Reynolds, je vous suggère de vous préparer. Messieurs, merci de m'avoir mis au courant de la situation. Je m'en occupe maintenant.

En se retournant, Mycroft prit une grande respiration, carra les épaules, entra dans sa cuisine et referma la porte derrière lui.

//

Molly était debout devant l'évier, buvant un verre d'eau. Maintenant qu'elle était debout, Mycroft pouvait voir qu'elle avait grossi de façon exponentielle depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, ses chevilles étaient gonflées et elle se dandinait sur les quelques marches pour mettre son verre dans le lave-vaisselle. Un choc recouvrit son visage et, avant qu'il ne puisse retrouver une expression plus neutre, Molly éclata en sanglots.

\- Je sais. J'étais énorme avant. Maintenant je suis une baleine.

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, ses épaules tressautant à cause des sanglots.

Mycroft se dirigea vers elle les bras tendus pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Grogna-t-elle.

Mycroft lança un regard choqué et recroquevilla ses mains en l'air. Molly renifla et retira un mouchoir de la manche de son pull. Tenant le comptoir, Molly s'abaissa de nouveau au sol et rampa jusqu'au seau et à l'éponge.

Baissant les yeux vers Molly, le cœur de Mycroft se logea dans sa gorge ce qui l'empêcha de parler.

\- S'il te plaît, Molly. Arrête ça. Tu devrais te reposer. Assieds-toi à table et je vais nous faire du thé.

\- Je sais ce dont j'ai besoin.

Elle frotta plus fort.

\- Alors, tu as fait un voyage avec ta collègue, quel est son nom ?

\- Agent Reynolds.

\- Prénom ?

\- Molly, tu sais qu'on n'utilise généralement pas...

\- Prénom ?

Le ton de Molly était insistant.

\- Jennifer.

\- Et tu l'as même ramenée à la maison. Je suppose que tu n'étais pas prêt pour la fin de tes vacances.

\- Je pensais qu'on te retrouverait à l'hôpital.

\- Et ça aurait été mieux si je la rencontrais à l'hôpital ?

Molly s'assit et relâcha son souffle, fit une pause et replongea l'éponge dans le seau. Mycroft regarda l'horloge du four.

\- Est-ce que toi et « Jennifer » avez fait bon voyage ?

\- Nous avons accompli ce que j'avais à faire.

\- Eh bien, n'est-ce pas mignon. Je suis contente que ça marche pour toi.

Les paroles de Molly étaient pleines de sarcasme.

Grimaçant, Molly posa sa main sur son dos. Jetant encore un coup d'œil à l'horloge du four, Mycroft se rapprocha de Molly.

\- Allez, debout.

Tendant la main, Mycroft aida Molly à se relever et la plaça gentiment au-dessus du comptoir. Avec la paume de sa main, il commença à lui frotter le dos, ce qui la fit grogner.

Une fois que la douleur se calma, Molly la regarda et lui dit un brusque : « Merci ».

\- Je fais du thé. Assieds-toi ici et mets tes pieds en l'air.

Mycroft dirigea Molly vers la petite table de la cuisine près de la fenêtre.

\- C'est drôle. Je voulais te parler depuis des semaines. Mais maintenant, ça n'a plus de sens. C'est si clair que tu es passé à autre chose. Tu ne veux rien avoir à faire avec moi ou ce bébé. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à l'intégrer dans mon cerveau ?

Molly secoua la tête et la laissa tomber dans ses mains.

\- Molly. C'est toi qui ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec moi.

Mycroft se déplaça calmement dans sa cuisine en faisant du thé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Puis-je te rappeler, ma chère, que tu as rompu avec moi.

Posant les tasses de thé à la camomille sur la table, il s'assit en face d'elle.

\- J'espérais beaucoup une réconciliation après notre visite à l'hôpital, mais tu as annoncé sans cérémonie que Greg serait avec toi quand tu accoucheras. J'ai été blessé. Ce qui veut dire qu'elles...

Tendant la main dans sa poche, Mycroft sortit la boîte contenant les boucles d'oreilles et la poussa à travers la table vers elle :

\- ... attendent depuis des mois dans le tiroir de mon bureau.

En ouvrant la boîte, Molly s'étouffa dans ses sanglots.

\- Et ta petite amie ?

\- Quelle petite amie ?

Molly grimaça et Mycroft la tira doucement de sa chaise, la ramena au comptoir et recommença à lui frotter le dos.

Molly réussit à prononcer :

\- Jennifer.

\- Ce n'est pas ma petite amie.

\- Alors qui est-elle ? Je t'ai vu prendre un café avec elle et avoir l'air très amical. Et tu passes une semaine avec elle dans un endroit ensoleillé.

\- Ensoleillé ?

\- Tu as les marques de bronzage de tes lunettes de soleil.

\- Ah. Nous étions au Brésil.

\- On dirait une copine pour moi.

Prenant une profonde respiration, Mycroft s'arrêta pendant que des images de ses interactions avec l'agent Reynolds passaient dans son esprit.

\- Si tu insistes pour une étiquette, je l'appellerai mon agent de terrain.

\- Mycroft, de quoi tu parles ?

\- Laisse-moi te montrer.

Laissant Molly devant le comptoir, Mycroft ouvrit la porte de la cuisine.

\- Agent Reynolds, venez voir le Dr Hooper.

Regardant Mycroft, Molly croisa les bras au-dessus de son ventre.

L'agent Reynolds entra dans la cuisine en se dandinant, avec un ventre de la même taille que celui de Molly. Elle fit un petit signe à Molly et lui dit :

\- Bonjour Molly, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous.

Mycroft se rapprocha de Molly qui secoua la tête et eut l'air de s'apprêter à se jeter sur lui.

\- Molly, attendez, regardez.

Rapidement, l'agent Reynolds souleva sa chemise et bientôt le bruit du Velcro se déchirant remplit la cuisine. En quelques secondes, le ventre prothétique fut dans ses mains et elle le tendit à Molly.

\- Je ne suis pas sa petite amie. M. Holmes et moi sommes allés sous couverture pour qu'il puisse assister aux cours de NCT et visiter l'obstétrique-gynécologie au Brésil qui fait ce truc vraiment cool et danse avec ses patientes quand elles sont en travail. Nous ressemblions à un couple et j'avais l'air enceinte la plupart du temps, mais je ne le suis pas et il n'y a rien entre nous. Je vous le promets, le plan était toujours de vous voir demain et de tout vous dire. On pensait qu'on nous emmenait d'urgence à l'hôpital pour vous voir. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis ici.

Il y eut des larmes qui se formèrent dans les coins des yeux de Molly.

\- Mais tu détestes le travail de terrain.

Mycroft eut un doux sourire sur son visage alors qu'il haussait les épaules.

\- Tu es allé aux cours de NCT ? Et chez le type du Brésil ? Pour te préparer à l'accouchement ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai pensé que je devrais avoir de meilleures compétences que Gregory si je voulais te convaincre de me laisser prendre sa place à tes côtés.

\- J'ai même une vidéo de nous au Brésil.

Souriant, l'agent Reynolds sortit son téléphone et montra une vidéo d'elle, avec sa prothèse, et Mycroft dansant avec le médecin brésilien à Despecito.

Des larmes coulaient maintenant sur le visage de Molly alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les bras tendus de Mycroft.

\- J'en déduis que ça veut dire que tu es heureuse que je t'aide pendant le travail ?

Serrant les dents et plissant les yeux, Molly hocha la tête et se pencha à nouveau sur le comptoir. En regardant l'horloge, Mycroft déglutit encore une fois fortement.

\- Agent Reynolds, il y eut un tremblement dans la voix de Mycroft, dites à Gregory de préparer sa voiture. On doit emmener Molly à l'hôpital.

\- Et l'autre surprise ? Demanda l'agent Reynolds.

\- Ça devra attendre. On doit y aller.... MAINTENANT !

Mycroft conduisait déjà Molly hors de sa cuisine.


	30. The Arrival of Baby Astrid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction Wetislandinthenorthatlantic]

Le voyage à l'hôpital fut rapide et au moment où la voiture de Greg se gara à l'entrée, Molly était à l'agonie et à peine capable de franchir les portes de la maternité.

Une sage-femme souriante se précipita vers le trio.

\- Bonjour, Molly. J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un dire qu'on se reverrait bientôt.

Regardant Mycroft et Greg de haut en bas, elle demanda :

\- Et lequel d'entre vous est le papa ?

Sans hésiter, Mycroft répondit :

\- Je le suis.

\- Bonne chose.

Elle commença à éloigner Mycroft et Molly.

\- Je vais garer la voiture et prendre les sacs. Je reviens tout de suite, appela Greg derrière eux.

La seule indication que quelqu'un l'avait entendu, fut que Mycroft leva brièvement trois doigts dans le dos de Molly et lui fit un léger signe de tête.

Regardant le couple marcher dans le couloir de l'hôpital, Greg sourit à lui-même.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon pote, tout ira bien.

//

En marchant vers sa voiture, garée à la hâte avec ses clignotants, Greg regarda sa montre et calcula mentalement ce qui se passait. La sage-femme s'occuperait de Molly, remplirait le dossier et essaierait de calmer Mycroft. Évidemment, Mycroft serait aussi agaçant que l'enfer et était probablement déjà au téléphone avec Anthea pour vérifier les antécédents de tout le personnel en service à la maternité ce soir.

Après avoir garé sa voiture, il sortit son portable et envoya un SMS à Sherlock pour lui faire savoir que Molly était arrivée à l'hôpital. Greg mit le livre de poche qu'il gardait dans la portière de sa voiture dans la poche de son manteau, il récupéra les sacs dans coffre et il retourna à l'intérieur. Il était très content de lui et Anthea avait eu l'idée de faire un sac pour Mycroft pendant son absence. Il déposa les sacs, puis se rendit à la cafétéria de l'hôpital pour dîner. Autant rester ici quelques heures, au cas où Mycroft perdrait les pédales. Il dit à l'infirmière de l'appeler s'ils avaient besoin d'une intervention dans la salle d'accouchement ce soir.

Passant par les portes coulissantes et pénétrant dans le couloir lumineux de l'hôpital, il aperçut un homme ébouriffé qui s'affaissait sur un brancard à l'extrémité du couloir.

\- Mon Dieu, pauvre type. Il a dû passer une sacrée soirée. J'espère que ce n'est pas aussi grave qu'il en a l'air, lui traversa l'esprit en demandant à l'infirmière dans quelle chambre se trouvait Molly.

Remerciant l'infirmière avec un sourire, Greg se dirigea dans la direction qu'elle lui avait indiquée. A deux pas dans le couloir, Greg reconnut l'homme sur le brancard à roulettes-- Mycroft.

Il piqua un sprint.

Dérapant pour s'arrêter, Greg fixa son ami les yeux écarquillés.

\- Mycroft ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Une fois, Greg et John avaient fait une réanimation cardiaque à Sherlock alors qu'il était allongé sur le plancher de la salle à manger de Mycroft. Après que le cœur de son frère bien-aimé eut redémarré, Mycroft s'était assis, avait défait le bouton du haut de sa chemise et desserré sa cravate. C'était l'état le plus malheureux que Greg n'avait jamais vu Mycroft, ce qui rendait la vision devant lui d'autant plus choquante.

Les jambes de Mycroft pendaient sur le côté du brancard. Ses épaules étaient courbées et il tenait une mince tasse en plastique contenant de l'eau avec les mains couvertes de sang et de matière visqueuse. Il y avait ce même mélange de fluides corporels recouvrant son gilet et divers endroits de celui-ci sur ses manches de veste et ses poignets de chemise. Son pantalon, de ses genoux jusqu'en bas, était trempé.

Mycroft, en secouant les mains, porta la tasse jusqu'à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée. Il n'avait pas l'air de remarquer sa main sale.

\- C'est fini, répondit faiblement Mycroft.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Molly n'est là que depuis 10 minutes.

\- Je l'ai attrapée.

\- Allez, mon pote. Respire profondément. Ça n'a aucun sens.

Mycroft prit une grande respiration et leva les yeux pour rencontrer Greg.

\- Molly n'est même pas arrivée sur le lit. Elle a poussé un cri ultra puissant, et je suis tombé à genoux-

Mycroft tendit les mains devant sa poitrine en imitant quelqu'un en train d'attraper quelque chose.

\- La sage-femme était de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- Bon sang, Mycroft, comment vont-elles ? Elles vont bien ?

Greg posa une main sur l'épaule de Mycroft.

\- Et elle était là, entre mes mains. Elle était si glissante que j'ai cru que j'allais la laisser tomber.

\- Vraiment ?

Mycroft secoua la tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte.

\- Ils ont dit que c'était trop rapide. Molly a besoin de points de suture. On m'a dit d'attendre ici.

\- Alors mon ami, après tout ce que tu as traversé, pas de poussée, pas de danse, pas d'essuyage des sourcils, tu n'as même pas eu l'occasion de murmurer des mots d'encouragement.

Il y eut un sourire sur le visage de Greg qui atteignit ses yeux.

\- Non. Mycroft, le sourire fatigué, secoua la tête. Rien. Gregory, je croyais que j'étais prêt. Mais...

Mycroft réfléchit et se mit à rire.

\- Eh bien mon pote, bienvenue dans la paternité !


	31. One Last Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction Wetislandinthenorthatlantic]

Molly sentait que le sommeil s'éloignait et que la douleur revenait dans sa conscience. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Malgré la douleur sourde qui semblait la recouvrir de la tête aux pieds, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire dès qu'elle vit Mycroft tenir son bébé Astrid.

Il se tenait près de la fenêtre en train de parler au bébé. Alors que la plupart des nouveaux pères disent des bêtises à leurs enfants, Mycroft semblait donner au bébé une leçon sur l'histoire de Londres avec les notes verbales en bas de page. Le bébé, les yeux fixés sur son père, semblait suivre avec attention.

\- Tant pis ton idée de ne pas aimer les bébés.

Molly put voir la prise de Mycroft sur le petit paquet se resserrer légèrement.

\- En général, je n'aime toujours pas les bébés. Bien que j'admette que je suis fou de celui-là en particulier.

Le regard que Mycroft donna à la petite fille menaça de faire fondre le cœur de Molly.

Mycroft se rendit lentement et prudemment au chevet de Molly comme s'il portait quelque chose d'extrêmement précieux et plaça le bébé dans les bras tendus de Molly. Il s'assit sur le côté du lit, ne voulant manifestement pas s'éloigner trop d'aucune d'elles.

Après une poignée de tentatives infructueuses, le bébé réussit finalement à prendre le sein. Molly se détendit et poussa un soupir satisfait.

\- J'aimerais que tu reconsidères mon offre.

Mycroft caressa doucement l'arrière de la tête du bébé avec son articulation.

Tandis qu'elle regardait le doux coup de doigt de Mycroft, Molly pensa à ce qui s'était passé au cours des 36 dernières heures.

Le bébé était apparu plus vite qu'on ne s'y attendait. La rapidité d'esprit de Mycroft avait sauvé leur fille d'une possible blessure grave. Tous deux avaient ri après coup de l'état de son costume et du fait qu'avant hier, il n'y avait personne de vivant, pas même Molly ou Sherlock, pour qui il aurait été prêt à se salir comme ça. Bien sûr, Molly savait que la naissance serait difficile, mais la vitesse avait causé un court-circuit dans son cerveau et, quelques heures après, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le bébé dans le lit près du sien lui appartenait. Mycroft était là pour lui tenir la main et la rassurer. Il avait été là pour le bébé aussi, tenant Astrid autant qu'il pouvait. Hier en fin d'après-midi, après avoir admis que le mystérieux cadeau du bébé venait de lui, il avait demandé à Molly de venir chez lui quand elle et le bébé seraient libérés. Elle avait dit non et il n'y avait pas eu de discussion.

\- Mycroft, je ne veux pas que les choses aillent trop vite. Je sais que tu m'as donné les boucles d'oreilles pour me montrer à quel point je compte pour toi, mais avoir un bébé dans ta maison, je ne pense pas que tu saches dans quoi tu te laisses embarquer.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'un parent sache ce qui va se passer quand il quittera l'hôpital.

Le cœur de Molly manqua un battement. Mycroft Holmes s'était-il fait passer pour un parent ?

\- S'il te plaît Molly.

Mycroft ne suppliait pas, mais il en était proche.

\- Si tu es d'accord, on rentre tous à la maison aujourd'hui et pour être brutalement honnête, mon dos ne peut pas passer une autre nuit sur un lit pliable du NHS."

Molly baissa les yeux vers sa fille. Leur fille. C'était Mycroft qui s'était levé au milieu de la nuit pour la faire roter et pour se promener avec un bébé sur l'épaule. L'allaitement était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. Et entre les points de suture de Molly et l'allaitement, elle se demandait comment elle allait s'en sortir seule dans son appartement, au moins pendant les premiers jours.

Elle songea à rentrer chez elle et, à un moment donné, à dire à Mycroft qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Molly ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas après qu'il ait été merveilleux avec Astrid jusque là. Peut-être dans quelques jours, mais certainement pas maintenant.

\- Seulement si tu es sûr. Le bébé et moi retournerons à mon appartement dès que je pourrais me débrouiller seule.

Les épaules de Mycroft se soulevèrent alors qu'un sourire se posait sur son visage.

\- Je vais le dire aux infirmières.

//

Avec bébé Astrid vêtue de sa tenue de retour à la maison et attachée dans son siège d'auto porté par Mycroft, Greg poussa Molly en fauteuil roulant à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, un Greg souriant se tourna vers Mycroft.

\- Hé mon pote, j'ai croisé ta voiture en montant. Et je pense que tu devrais appeler la police. On dirait que quelqu'un a installé, en utilisant la dernière technologie ISOFIX, quelque chose qui ressemble à une base pour un siège bébé. Ce qui n'est pas possible parce qu'il n'y aurait jamais de siège bébé à l'arrière de ta voiture.

\- Détective inspecteur, à moins que vous ne vouliez que le financement de votre division soit limité jusqu'à ce que ma fille aille à l'université, je vous suggère de cesser de parler maintenant.

Greg fit un clin d'œil à Mycroft et les deux vieux amis partagèrent un sourire.

Une fois Molly et le bébé installés à l'arrière, Mycroft monta sur le siège du conducteur, Sherlock prit le siège du passager. Le petit convoi se mit en route avec Anthea et Greg en tête dans une voiture de police du Met.

//

Pendant le voyage, le regard de Mycroft se tourna vers le rétroviseur où il vit une Molly très discrète.

\- Tout va bien là-bas ?

\- Oui, ce n'est pas grave. Je suis juste un peu triste qu'Astrid ne soit pas dans sa chambre ce soir. Il faut reconnaitre qu'elle était très belle. 

Mycroft sentit quelques serrements dans son ventre et se demanda s'ils étaient dus à la dernière partie de son plan - la surprise qui attendait Molly chez lui - ou la réalité qui s'enfonçait. Ce soir, Molly et lui seraient seuls à la maison avec leur petite fille. La pensée était à la fois palpitante et terrifiante.

//

Arrivés chez Mycroft, Anthea, Greg et Sherlock commencèrent à apporter les bouquets de fleurs et les sacs. Mycroft s'arrêta dans le hall d'entrée en tenant Astrid dans le porte-bébé. Il tendit sa main libre à Molly.

\- Chérie, le voyage t'a fatiguée. Viens avec moi.

Molly glissa la main dans sa main alors que ses yeux s'élançaient vers l'escalier, étonnée que Mycroft ne la conduise pas à l'une de ses chambres d'amis.

Alors qu'il se déplaçait dans sa maison, il donna une explication.

\- Après mûre réflexion et ton désir d'y aller doucement, j'ai pensé que tu te sentirais plus à l'aise dans ces pièces.

En passant par la cuisine, Mycroft ouvrit une porte au bout d'un court couloir.

\- Tu te souviens peut-être que c'est là que maman a fait sa convalescence quand elle s'est foulé la cheville l'an dernier. Elle aimait particulièrement l'accès facile au jardin.

En entrant dans la suite de chambres, Molly sursauta. Ce qui était autrefois un salon avait été transformé : la chambre d'Astrid, qui attendait dans l'ancienne chambre d'amis de Molly, avait été recréée jusque dans les moindres détails. Dans l'autre chambre, il y avait un lit double, un petit canapé et une table basse. Les portes françaises s'ouvraient sur un patio en dalles de pierre et à côté des portes se trouvait un grand landau en croix d'argent avec une note à l'intérieur adressée à Astrid.

Mycroft regarda Molly, en larmes et souriante, s'approcher du landau, ouvrir la carte et lire à haute voix la note « Chère Astrid. Nous espérons que tu prendras autant de plaisir à faire la sieste dans ce landau que ton papa. Bisous, grand-mère et grand-père. »

Une chaleur glissa à travers Mycroft en regardant le visage de Molly se remplir de surprise et de bonheur.

\- Quand as-tu eu le temps de faire ça ? Tu es avec moi depuis ton arrivée à la maison.

Mycroft se mordit la langue. _Elle est fatiguée. Donne-lui un moment et laisse-la découvrir. _Lentement, alors que Molly se retournait et entrait dans la pièce, la vérité apparut dans ses yeux.

\- Tu y travailles depuis des semaines, dit Molly en chuchotant tout en faisant glisser sa main le long de la barrière du lit d'enfant. C'était là quand j'étais dans ta cuisine.

\- Tout sauf le landau. Maman est très superstitieuse. Elle ne l'a fait descendre qu'une fois qu'Astrid délivrée saine et sauve.

Mycroft posa le siège auto sur le lit, détacha Astrid et avec la nervosité d'un nouveau parent la prit en main. Il s'approcha de Molly et mit le bébé dans ses bras.

\- Et j'ai aussi fait installer un berceau et une table à langer à l'étage dans ma chambre, au cas où tu souhaiterais un peu plus de paix et de tranquillité. Elle est toujours la bienvenue, tout comme toi.

Mycroft remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Molly.

Les larmes aux yeux et un énorme sourire sur son visage, Molly embrassa leur bébé sur la tête. Mycroft se pencha pour embrasser le visage tourné de Molly alors qu'il glissait un bras protecteur autour d'elles.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, chuchota-t-il à sa nouvelle famille.


	32. Post Script -- Two Weeks Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction Wetislandinthenorthatlantic]

Mycroft était irrité. L'agent Reynolds pouvait voir sa fureur à 10 mètres. Poussant la porte ouverte du café, elle afficha son meilleur visage neutre en se préparant à une diatribe à propos du bébé qui le tient éveillé la nuit et Molly qui laisse des tasses de thé sales dans l'évier alors qu'il serait tout aussi facile d'ouvrir le lave-vaisselle.

Son café l'attendait devant son siège habituel. Elle s'assit à peine avant le coup d'envoi.

\- Comment diable suis-je censé faire ça ? Comment quelqu'un est-il censé faire ça ?

Sa tête était dans sa main, ses doigts frottaient ses tempes.

\- M. Holmes.

Elle laissa un regard compatissant s'installer sur son visage en espérant que ce n'était pas trop. Ils étaient, après tout, de retour au travail, leur aventure parascolaire était terminée.

\- Les petites amies qui sont agaçantes, les bébés qui pleurent et les nouveaux parents qui restent éveillés toute la nuit, c'est tout à fait normal.

_Si les regards pouvaient tuer_, pensa l'agent Reynolds alors que Mycroft la regarda de travers.

\- Molly est simplement divine et Astrid est une joie absolue, même dans ses pires moments. Comment peut-on s'attendre à ce que je quitte ma petite amie et ma fille pour retourner au travail après seulement deux semaines ? Celui qui a défini la période du congé de paternité est fou. Regardez ce que j'ai laissé ce matin.

Mycroft tendit son téléphone à l'agent Reynolds, ouvert sur une photo de Molly assise dans le jardin, regardant le bébé pendant qu'elle la nourrissait.

\- Et... Molly a envoyé ça il y a 15 minutes.

Il fit défiler les photos et rendit le téléphone. C'était une photo tout à fait adorable d'Astrid endormie dans son lit.

L'agent Reynolds mordit fortement l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas trop rire quand elle lui rendit le téléphone.

\- J'ai dit à Molly de ne plus m'envoyer de photos quand je suis au travail, je ne peux pas le supporter. Je désespère simplement de ce qui me manque.

Mycroft recommença à se frotter les tempes.

L'agent Reynolds s'assit et but son café.

\- Vous n'avez jamais compris pourquoi j'avais quitté le terrain.

Il la regarda à travers ses doigts.

\- J'espérais que vous me feriez me sentir mieux. Apparemment non.

\- Je vais ignorer votre humeur grincheuse parce que dans 30 secondes, quelqu'un va franchir cette porte que je veux vous présenter.

L'agent Reynolds vit Mycroft se redresser et s'asseoir sur sa chaise comme un adulte. L'angoisse qu'il ressentait était bien cachée et son expression habituellement distante réapparu. Il la regarda.

\- Beaucoup mieux...

Son visage s'illumina quand la porte du café s'ouvrit. Rapidement, elle passa devant Mycroft pour saluer la femme qui venait d'arriver.

\- M. Holmes, je vous présente ma femme, Sarah.

L'agent Reynolds regarda Mycroft se mettre debout et saluer Sarah en lui tenant les épaules et en l'embrassant sur les deux joues. Son regard se posa sur l'énorme ventre gonflé par le bébé, puis sur l'agent Reynolds.

\- Ah. Je vois, ce fut tout ce qu'il dit avec un petit sourire sur son visage. C'est pour quand ?

\- Il y a quatre jours, gémit Sarah.

\- Agent Reynolds, le ton de Mycroft était comme une réprimande. Vous auriez dû dire quelque chose.

Mycroft inspira par le nez ses yeux grands ouverts d'horreur.

\- Vous auriez pu tout rater.

\- Et vous aussi, répondit l'agent Reynolds avec suffisance.

Entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Sarah, elle prit une grande respiration et posa doucement une main sur le gonflement du bébé en sentant son fils bouger sous sa main.

\- Cela signifie-t-il que vous suiviez deux cours de NCT par semaine ? demanda Mycroft avec un air déconcerté sur son visage.

\- Notre professeure a été très impressionné. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me demander si j'avais d'autres enfants.

L'agent Reynolds haussa les épaules à une Sarah souriante.

\- J'espère qu'au moins vous deux profiterez de ce que nous avons appris, gloussa Mycroft en regardant sa montre. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois faire une course avant de retourner au travail.

Après lui avoir dit au revoir, Mycroft s'arrêta à la porte et fit demi-tour.

\- Jennifer, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit pendant l'accouchement, appelez. Je serais ravi de vous aider. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour vous.

\- Merci, Mycroft.

L'agent Reynolds regarda Mycroft Holmes, le sourire aux lèvres, traverser la rue et entrer dans la boutique pour bébés.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à toutes/ tous d'avoir lu cette fiction! J'espère qu'elle vous a autant plus qu'à moi! Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien!! Et évidemment merci à l'auteure Wetislandinthenorthatlantic qui a accepté que je traduise son travail.
> 
> Une nouvelle fiction est en route... mais il faudra patienter un petit peu. On se revoit bientôt promis xxx


End file.
